El cambio de Quinn Fabray
by SomebodyToLove21
Summary: EN PAUSA-Y allí estaba yo, Rachel Berry, viendo como la futura capitana de las Cheerios de Mckinley High, caminaba por el pasillo, con sus dos inseparables lacayas a cada lado. Estaba decidido. Mi nueva meta era conocer a la verdadera Quinn Fabray. Poco imagine lo que el destino nos tenia preparado, y los obstáculos que tendríamos que vencer. FABERRY. Faberritana Friendship.
1. La transformación de Quinn Fabray

_**Esta es mi primer fanfic, así que les pido piedad. Pero espero que lo disfruten y que si tienen alguna sugerencia me la hagan saber, solo quiero mejorar y brindar las mejores historias.**_

 _ **Cabe resaltar que ningun personaje de este ONE-SHOOT me pertenece. Rachel, Quinn y sus lacayas incondicionales le pertenecen a Fox y a Ryan Murphy.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir. ENJOY**_

La primera vez que ''hable'' con Quinn Fabray, fue una experiencia única, hablo enserio, no exagero.

Su limpio uniforme de porrista ceñido a sus perfectas curvas, sus largas piernas tonificadas, su cola de caballo despejando su rostro, también perfecto, con sus labios rojos, apetecibles y entre abiertos; con su nariz pequeña y tierna, con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y sus ojos.

Sus ojos, podría escribir un libro entero hablando de ellos, pero sé que no sería muy fácil de leer, deberías verlos para creer. Son una de esas cosas que necesitan una prueba, que necesitan experiencia para poder caer de rodillas ante ellos.

Porque sé que si digo que, sus ojos color avellana era lo único que necesitaba para quedar hipnotizada, para olvidarme de mi vida y de mi nombre, para caer de rodillas suplicando porque esos perfectas orbes se fijaran en mí; definitivamente no me creerías.

Y allí estaba yo, al lado de mi casillero viendo como la futura capitana de las Cheerios de Mackinley High, caminaba por el pasillo, con sus dos manos descansando en su cadera, su mentón alto, su actitud de superioridad y sus dos inseparables lacayas a cada lado, pero un poco más atrás.

Sus ojos, no voy a describirlos de nuevo porque sé que sería una pérdida de tiempo, de nuevo cosas que hay que ver para creer.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en mí a medida que pasaba, no fue por mucho tiempo, fueron un par de segundos o milésimas de segundo, pero sentí que en ese momento era completamente feliz.

 _\- Hazlo Quinn -_

Hasta que Santana, una de sus lacayas, dijo eso no me había percatado de que las tres porristas se habían detenido al frente de mí, y tampoco me había percatado del Slushie gigante que tenía su líder en la mano.

\- _No veo el punto de esto -_ Dijo Quinn, mirando parcialmente al vaso de Slushie y luego a mí.

 **-Sal corriendo Berry, te tirara esa asquerosa bebida a tu cara recién humectada-** Me decía a mí misma en mi cabeza, pero mis piernas no se movían, no es que no quisiera moverme de allí para evitar la catástrofe que se aproximaba, era simplemente, que no podía, mis piernas no me respondían

 _\- Fabray, esas son las reglas. Si quieres estar en lo más alto de la pirámide en esta escuela de mierda, debes imponerte, debes darles a entender a todos estos perdedores -_ Dijo Santana mirándome despectivamente por algunos segundos, o tal vez, de nuevo, milésimas de segundo- _quien es quien manda. Y si quieres ser la capitana de las Cheerios, tienes que cumplir con este requisito._

Santana López, en mi vida había cruzado palabras con esa chica que se denominaba a si misma ''La perra del Mackinley'', ahora me daba cuenta del porqué.

 _\- Yo tampoco le veo el punto, pero de verdad quiero ver si el color del Slushie la hace ver como pitufo._

Esto último lo dijo Brittany, que se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora. Tampoco había mantenido mucho contacto con ella, en los pasillos se decía que tenía algún problema psicológico, puesto que siempre se comportaba de una manera inmadura y caricaturesca. A mi simplemente me parecía que era una soñadora, de esas personas que pueden pensar en lo que sea y... esperen dijo pitufo?

Miré el contenido del vaso y efectivamente era un Slushie color azul, esto no podría estar pasándome, no con mi blusa blanca de Barbra Streisand.

 _\- Es solo un paso más Q, dentro de poco estarás en la cima de la pirámide, con la escuela en la palma de tu mano y saliendo con el soso Quarterback del equipo de fútbol... todo lo que siempre soñaste. -_ Agrego Santana, tratando de convencerla, pues era palpable su inseguridad.

Quinn se acercó más a mí, mirándome a los ojos como si pudiera ver mi alma, o al menos así me sentí.

- _Por favor...-_ Dije, y después de que salió de mi boca me arrepentí.

Había sonado como una súplica, no tenía por qué rogarle a Quinn Fabray ni a ninguna de sus porristas, yo era Rachel Berry, futura estrella de Broadway, futura heredera de Barbra Streisand, futura...

- _De verdad lo siento Rachel -_

No sé qué me impacto más, el hecho de que la futura capitana de las Cheerios supiera mi nombre y lo haya dicho con tanta calidez, con su mirada de lastima; o el frio del Slushie azul golpeando en mi cara sin piedad.

¿No has sentido ese momento en el que estas bajo la regadera dispuesto a darte un baño, y cuando la abres el agua sale totalmente fría golpeándote en la espalda?, bueno pues más o menos así se siente el golpe de esa bebida en tu piel, aunque la diferencia radica en que en la ducha, el agua se va calentando parcialmente y el Slushie, parece imposible pero es cierto, se enfría cada vez más y se arraiga a tu piel como si tuviera vida propia y te succionara para sobrevivir.

Mientras me apartaba la bebida de mis ojos para poder abrirlos, se escucharon los vítores, no solo de Santana y Brittanny diciendo - _Hey! sí parece un pitufo!-_ , sino también, podría jurar, que de media escuela.

Y cuando al fin pude abrir los ojos, pude ser testigo de la transformación de Quinn Fabray.

De pasar a la mirada de lástima que tenía al hablarme, había pasado a la sonrisa de oreja a oreja orgullosa de los vítores y las felicitaciones que estaba recibiendo en ese momento. Puso su espalda recta y volvió a caminar por el pasillo en la misma posición: Manos en la cintura, mentón alto y sonrisa de triunfo, contoneando sus caderas.

Sin embargo, yo pude ver la diferencia. Yo pude ver el antes y el después.

Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y habían perdido su calidez.

En ese momento supe, que si fuera necesario Quinn volvería arrojarme Slushies a la cara, a mi o a cualquier individuo ''inferior'', con tal de volver a recibir admiración.

En ese momento supe que Quinn Fabray, había cambiado.

 _ **Gracias por leerme, espero sus sugerencias y opiniones.**_


	2. La verdadera Quinn

_**Debo admitir que me sorprendió la pronta aceptación. Gracias por los reviews, no hay algo mejor que recibirlos y saber su opinión al respecto.**_

 _ **Gracias a ellos he decidido alargar el ONE-SHOOT. Aunque no creo que sea algo corto, me he sentido inspirada. Tal vez de un simple ONE-SHOOT pueda surgir una maravillosa historia.**_

 ** _Cabe resaltar que los personajes expuestos en esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX y Ryan Murphy_**

 ** _Sin más que agregar. ENJOY_**

¿Azul?, ¿tenía que ser un Slushie azul? ¿No podía ser un color menos llamativo?

Parecía que aquellas porristas y jugadores de fútbol tenían reservado ese color en especial solo para mí. Y no podía sentirme más desdichada. No solo por el hecho de que la asquerosa bebida fuera azul, también porque un dichoso vaso lleno de esta, era arrojado a mi cara casi diariamente desde que la odiosa dueña de la secundaria lo había hecho por primera vez.

Desde que Quinn Fabray, cumpliendo con el pronóstico que todos anticipaban, se había convertido en la capitana de las Cheerios y había comenzado a salir con Finn Hudson; la secundaria se convirtió en su reino y ella en su gobernante.

En cambio yo, desde aquel primer ''encuentro'' con Quinn era asediada constantemente en la escuela, víctima de burlas y agresiones físicas con una asquerosa cosa liquida que nadie debería ingerir.

Mi única salvación y respiro había sido mí adorado club Glee, aquel en el que podía ser yo misma, en el que podía destacarme y brillar como la estrella que soy. Bueno eso hasta que llego Finn Hudson, el Quarterback del equipo de fútbol a unirse a nuestro grupo de des-adaptados. No es que su presencia me molestara, todo lo contrario, era un chico enérgico, amable y, probablemente, con mi ayuda y mucho entrenamiento vocal, podría llegar a ser muy talentoso; sino que con él había llegado su perfecta novia porrista y sus dos perros falderos.

Mi único espacio para mostrarme sin careta y respirar profundo había sido invadido por mi némesis, así había decidido llamarla desde aquel fatídico día en el cual empezó mi sufrimiento. Pues desde ese día no me había dejado en paz un solo momento, siempre ella y sus súbditos encontraban algo para arruinarme el día.

Volviendo al color azul, aquel que parecía no querer salir de mi oreja después de un ataque-kamikaze de un frio granizado. Estaba en el baño, tratando de arreglar el desastre en el que me habían convertido minutos atrás. Menos mal había aprendido la lección, y después de la tercera vez que me sucedió, decidí llevar un poco de ropa a la escuela. ''Mujer precavida vale por dos'' solía decir, mi abuelo.

\- ¡ _Demonios! -_ me queje en voz alta. El jabón con el que intentaba, sin éxito, limpiarme el rostro me había entrado en un ojo - _¡Maldita sea! -_ No era de esas personas que maldecían. Pero ¡¿en serio destino?!

\- _No creí que Rachel Berry fuera de esas personas que maldicen-_ Aunque mis ojos siguieran cerrados y ardientes debido al jabón, no necesite abrirlos para saber quién era. Conocía muy bien esa voz.

¿Acaso estaba ahí para seguir atormentándome? Si bien desde que se unió al club Glee no me había vuelto a lanzar granizados a la cara, muchas veces había contemplado los ataques a una distancia prudente y sin intervenir, y esta vez no había sido la excepción.

- _Si bueno, cuando estas tratando de sacarte una asquerosa mezcla de..._ -No sabía que tenía un Slushie - _... de lo que sea que tenga un congelado y monstruoso Slushie y te entra jabón a los ojos, no te dan ganas de bailar la Macarena. Aunque tú no tienes por qué saber eso, solo lo sabemos los que estamos en lo más profundo de la pirámide social. No espero que Quinn Fabray, reina del Mackinley, consentida de Sue Sylvester, novia del chico más popular de la escuela, capitana de las animadoras y seguramente reina del baile, me entienda._

Había soltado todo esto en una incontrolable verborragia, aun con los ojos cerrados, esperando el inminente contra ataque.

Para mi desconcierto, éste no llegó.

Y cuando sentí una mano suave sobre la mía, mi desconcierto fue aún mayor. Me giro delicadamente para, supuse yo, mirarla de frente, pues cuando aún poseía sentido de la vista estaba mirándome al espejo. Tomo el pañuelo y, como si de una porcelana se tratase, empezó a limpiarme el resto de la bebida pegajosa que quedaba en mi cara.

Cuando sentí su suave tacto no pude evitar que las piernas me temblaran, y tuve que sostenerme del lavabo. No entendía absolutamente nada.

¿Estaría soñando? ¿Alguien sabría imitar su voz tan jodidamente bien? ¿Y si de verdad era ella, quien con toda la delicadeza del mundo ahora quitaba el Slushie de mi anatomía?

No podía ser posible, ella era quien me hacia la vida escolar un infierno, y que ahora estuviera apiadándose de mí, no tenía sentido alguno.

Pero ahora que lo analizaba con detenimiento, nunca había estado con ella a solas. Siempre estaban sus perros falderos, uno que otro súbdito acompañándola, o estábamos en una clase compartida o simplemente en los ensayos del Glee. Pero nunca completamente a solas.

Y ahora que lo estábamos parecía una persona totalmente distinta, ¿era esa la verdadera Quinn Fabray? ¿Su apariencia de perra era solo una fachada? Si así era...

No pude continuar con mi cadena de pensamientos, pues escuche el sonido de un ángel. Su risa, estaba casi segura de que había sido una casi imperceptible y pequeña carcajada. Fue el mejor sonido que había podido escuchar en la vida. Nunca la había escuchado reír, la había visto sonreír con socarronería y arrogancia, pero jamás había escuchado una risa honesta proveniente de ese ser perfecto.

Abrí mis ojos con temor de que todo lo que había pasado fuera un simple sueño producto de un golpe con el retrete.

Pero no lo era. Ahí estaba Quinn Fabray al frente mío, sonriendo sinceramente, y fue la mejor imagen que hubiera podido obtener. Después de esto podría morir tranquila.

Bueno no, primero tenía que protagonizar una obra en Broadway, ganar un Tony, ser la mejor amiga de Barbra Streisand, tener un séquito de fans, y además... Quinn Fabray seguía sonriendo, pero ¿de qué se reía?

-¿ _De qué te ríes?_

 _\- De nada... solo me parece gracioso que hace media hora haya dejado de tocarte y tú siguieses con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en lo que sea que estabas pensando._

Sentí la sangre invadir mis mejillas, ¿así de ensimismada estaba?

- _No todos los días la ''perra del Mackinley'' te quita el Slushie, que ella misma ha enviado a lanzarte, del rostro ¿o sí?_

No sabía porque estaba tan a la defensiva. Pero no podía controlarme. Estaba confundida, enojada, pegajosa...

- _Hey! La ''perra del Mackinley'' es Santana -_ Sé que lo dijo para aligerar el ambiente, pero no me hizo ni pizca de gracia - _Rachel, yo nunca he enviado a nadie a atacarte con granizados. Lo juro. Y de verdad me siento muy mal cada vez que presencio este tipo de situaciones en tu contra._

 _\- ¡No te excuses ahora Quinn! Tu misma comenzaste con los ataques. Tu misma ves el tipo de situaciones de las que hablas pero nunca haces nada. No puedes decirme que te sientes mal. ¡Porque no lo demuestras!_

 _\- ¡¿Puedes dejar de estar a la defensiva?! -_ Le había crispado los nervios, se notaba. Bueno por lo menos ahora éramos dos - ¡ _Estoy tratando de sincerarme contigo!, si me siento mal de que tengas que pasar por esto. ¿Crees que si no fuera así estaría aquí ayudándote? ¡Pero no puedo hacer nada más que esto!-_

 _\- ¿Porque?, si de verdad sientes algo de compasión por mi dile a tus Cheerios que dejen de lastimarme, y no solo hablo de los Slushies, también de los apodos crueles que me dicen a diario, cambiando todos los días como si tuviesen un horario; habla con el equipo de futbol, o en su defecto con TU novio para que me dejen en paz._

 _\- No puedo hacer eso -_ Bajo su mirada cabizbaja como si el suelo fuera lo más interesante del mundo

\- ¡ _Eres la Reina de la escuela Quinn!, cualquier cosa que hagas o digas será obedecida de inmediato -_ se instaló un pequeño silencio en el baño, que me encargue de interrumpir con la peor frase que se me pudo ocurrir en el momento - _Hazlo por mí._

 _\- ¡¿Por ti?! ¡¿Quién crees que eres?! -_ Ahora si estaba crispada. No pude evitar sentir miedo. Tenía su mirada llena de enojo y frustración. ¿Sería capaz de abofetearme? Probablemente ¿Lo haría en este momento? Aunque sus ojos dijeran lo contrario, no lo creía.- _¡NO VOY A SACRIFICAR MI POPULARIDAD, MI ESTATUS Y MI REPUTACIÓN POR UNA NIÑA EGOCÉNTRICA Y DE NARIZ GIGANTE QUE CREE QUE EL MUNDO GIRA AL REDEDOR DE ELLA! ¡NO VOY A HABLAR CON NADIE! ¡NO SOMOS AMIGAS! ¡NO ME INTERESAS EN LO MAS MÍNIMO, SOLO TE TENGO LASTIMA!_

Y así, salió del baño dando un portazo.

¿Que si me habían dolido sus palabras? Si me dolieron, y mucho. Pero no podía evitar sentirme realizada al descubrir que la verdadera Quinn no era esa porrista de mentón alto y sonrisa socarrona. La verdadera Quinn era alguien totalmente sensible y humano. La había conocido por algunos segundos, antes de arruinarlo todo con mi actitud defensiva. Nadie podría culparme de actuar de tal manera ¿o si?

Sin embargo, quería conocerla más a profundidad. No quería conocer a la jefa de animadoras cruel, mandona, exigente y arrogante, quería conocer al ser humano escondido bajo esa coraza.

Esa era mi nueva meta. Conocer a la verdadera Quinn Fabray.

 ** _Gracias por leerme de nuevo. Espero saber su opiniones, recomendaciones o sugerencias._**

 ** _Sus reviews son muy importantes._**

 ** _XOXO_**


	3. ¿¡QUE PUTAS ESTAS HACIENDO FABRAY!

_**¡Hey! ¡Creo que es el mejor capitulo que he escrito hasta ahora, de verdad me esforcé y trate de que quedara perfecto!**_

 ** _Amo Quinntana, y por eso quería dedicarle un tiempo a esta imperfecta y hermosa amistad, además quería un pequeño avance en la relación Faberry y una pequeña mención a Brittana... Creo que abarque mucho en este capítulo, espero que les guste el resultado tanto como a mí._**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

 _ **...**_

 _ **QUINN POV:**_

 _ **11:57 pm - Santana López: [Te espero Q]**_

Ese fue el último mensaje que vi en mi teléfono antes de quedarme profundamente dormida, y antes de despertar abruptamente con el sonido de llegada de otro, del mismo destinatario por supuesto.

 _ **6:32 am - Santana López: [Q, conociendo tu nivel de flojera inagotable que sale a luz cuando no tenemos entrenamiento de animadoras, sé que te quedaras dormida. Así que decidí despertarte con este mensaje. ¿Te conozco o me equivoco? ¡ARRIBA FABRAY!]**_

\- _¡Demonios López! -_ Maldije en voz alta.

Eran las 6:32 de la mañana, tendría que estar en casa de Santana a las 9:00, ¿Porque rayos me despertaba tan jodidamente temprano? Puse mi teléfono en silencio y me dispuse a volver a dormir.

Admito que los fines de semana es, algo difícil para mí levantarme de mi cómoda y acogedora cama, pero ¿a las seis de la mañana? ¡Tenía que estar bromeando! Además, Santana sabía perfectamente que pasa cuando no tengo mis sagradas 8 horas de sueño. Prácticamente me convierto en otra persona. Con peor humor de lo normal, apariencia terrorífica y caminado de zombie. Te aseguro que nunca querrás presenciar ese tipo de episodios.

...

El próximo si fue un despertar más normal. Sentí en mis parpados cerrados los rayos del sol que traspasaban mi ventana. Me sentía descansada y con energías renovadas, pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para levantarme. Así que abrí mis ojos de a poco, acostumbrándome a la luz. Me estire aun en la cama y cogí mi teléfono

\- _Mierda -_ Según mi teléfono, eran las 11:03

Y si no fuera por los numerosos mensajes que también aparecían en la pantalla, hubiera podido jurar que la hora estaba mal.

 ** _6:51 am - Santana López: [Espero que ya estés levantada Fabray, te conozco, y sé que te demoras horas en arreglarte. Tampoco es que haga alguna diferencia ;)]_**

 ** _7:39 am - Santana López: [¿Por qué no me respondes?, sé que te desperté, pero tampoco es para ponerte pesada e ignorarme]_**

 ** _8:25 am - Santana López: [De acuerdo, ya entendí, estas enojada. Te prometo que todo valdrá la pena. Espero que vengas de camino tenemos mucho que preparar]_**

 ** _9:30 am - Santana López: [Espero que te haya arrollado un puto camión de basura. ¡Tendrías que haber llegado hace media hora Q! ¡Si no te apareces por el portal de mi casa en los próximos 10 minutos, conocerás mi puño!]_**

De acuerdo, estaba cociente de que la paciencia de Santana había alcanzado su tope.

 ** _9:58 am - Santana López: [Creo que sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacent. Si no quieres que te quite tu hueca cabeza rubia y la meta en una licuadora, espero que aparezcas ¡ya!]_**

 ** _10:14 am - Santana López: [Si no te paso un camión de basura por encima, luego te cagó una paloma, después un perro te meó encima y un gato se bebió tu sangre mientras un boxeador te destrozaba la cara. Espero estés preparada, porque ¡haré que todo eso pase!]_**

 ** _10:33 am - Santana López: [¡Se acabó! conocerás la furia de Lima Hei_**...

No termine de leer aquel mensaje pues mi teléfono salió a volar después de un manotazo. No tuve que pensar mucho para averiguar de dónde salió...

\- ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR DE BROMA FABRAY! - Si, satanás en persona - ¡¿ME HAZ DEJADO PLANTADA POR QUEDARTE ECHADA EN TU CAMA?! ¡ERES INCREÍBLE!, YO CONTABA CONTIGO, CONTABA CON TU AYUDA; PERO NO TE IMPORTA NADA QUE NO SEAS TU MISMA. NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN EGOÍSTA, TAN DESCONSIDERADA, TAN...

En ese momento deje de escucharla. Estaba ahí, aun recostada en mi cama, con el miedo a flor de piel.

Normalmente solo le tengo miedo a mi padre, pero Santana enojada era otra cosa. Mientras me gritaba podía ver una vena que resaltaba cerca de su cien, su ceño fruncido, sus manotazos al aire... no temía enfrentarme a Santana, temía enfrentarme a la furia de Lima Heights Adjacent. Porque ¿sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacent?... ¡Exacto!: Cosas malas...

No sabía que decirle, no sabía cómo aplacar su inminente furia. ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Decirle que me había despertado con su primer mensaje pero que puse mi teléfono en silencio, porque considere que era una demente con el cráneo lleno de agujeros por despertarme tan temprano, y que confié ciegamente en que mi reloj natural me despertaría a tiempo para alistarme e ir a su casa; a pesar de que mi reloj natural marcaba las 6 am cuando en realidad era medio día? ... no, definitivamente no podía decirle eso.

Estaba consciente de que cualquier excusa que pusiese no aplacaría su furia. Así que tendría que afrontar mi error y rezar como nunca antes había rezado en mi vida.

También estaba consciente de que hubiera sido mejor ser arrollada por el maldito camión de basura...

- _... ¿ME ESCUCHAS FABRAY? ¡NUNCA VOLVERÉ A CONFIAR EN TI PARA NADA! ¡SOLO PIENSAS EN TI MISMA! -_ Siguió gritando Santana para después salir de mi habitación dando un portazo

Reaccione solo 5 segundos después, saliendo de mi cama a toda prisa y alcanzándola en la sala para detenerla.

\- _Santana de verdad lo siento, sé que no tengo ninguna excusa...-_

 _\- ¡NO!, NO TIENES EXCUSA -_ Me interrumpió. Me prepare para la batalla campal, pero no dijo nada más, así que volví a hablarle, lo más calmada posible.

\- _Mira, sé que lo que hice... o más bien, lo que no hice, estuvo mal, pero ¿no crees que en vez de perder el tiempo discutiendo, podemos aprovecharlo y preparar todo lo que planeaste para el maravilloso cumpleaños de Britt?_ \- Sé que mencionando a Britt su furia se aplacara un poco.

Conocí a Santana cuando teníamos 7 años, cuando se acercó a mí en el parque pidiéndome prestada la bicicleta. Desde esa insignificante pregunta fuimos inseparables. Solo éramos ella y yo contra el mundo. A los 12 años mis padres tuvieron la brillante idea de mudarnos a otro pueblo cercano, probando suerte; y por supuesto, yo me aleje de San. Me deprimí tanto, por estar lejos de mi mejor amiga que empecé a comer, y pase de ser una niña con acné, frenillos y una nariz un tanto peculiar; a una niña con acné, frenillos, una nariz un tanto peculiar y un grave problema de sobre peso, que me gano el apodo de "Lucy Caboosey", en la que por entonces era mi escuela.

Cuando mis padres fracasaron en lo que sea que intentaron experimentar y supe que volveríamos a Lima, me jure a mí misma, que ni Lima ni Santana conocerían a Lucy Caboosey. Baje de peso con muchas prácticas de Ballet y Gimnasia, use Proactiv para el acné y le pedí a mi padre una operación de nariz, e hice que todos me llamaran Quinn, Lucy debía morir.

Y a pesar de que cuando llegue a Lima había cambiado del cielo a la tierra, mi amistad con Santana siguió igual, como si no nos hubiéramos dejado de hablar por 4 años. Pero ya no éramos ella y yo contra el mundo. En la escuela ella había conocido a Brittany, una rubia de ojos azules soñadores, infantil y angelical, la persona más noble que he conocido en mi vida. Pasamos a ser las tres contra el mundo.

Y ahora que estábamos en el equipo de animadoras, de las cuales yo era su capitana, nos llamaron "The Unholy Trinity", y por más que me encantaba el apodo, sabía que no era del todo cierto. Ellas tenían una conexión especial, algo que nunca había tenido ni con Santana ni con nadie, y muchas veces me dieron celos; pero con el tiempo había entendido que lo que ellas tenían era algo especial... _Muy especial._

En ese entonces yo ya lo sabía, pero ni Britt ni Santana se daban por enteradas, así que no me parecía correcto ser yo la persona encargada de abrirles los ojos. Pero, en esta discusión, como en muchas otras que vendrían, utilice mi arma secreta llamada Britt-Britt para evitar la furia de Lima Heights Adjacent.

\- _No pienso perdonarte así de fácil "Lucy" -_ Escupió Santana, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Sabía que odiaba ese nombre, pero preferí ignorarlo. - _Sé que te necesito, pero me has decepcionado; sabes todo lo que había planeado para este día, y ¡tú y tu miserable trasero perezoso, lo han arruinado todo!_

 _\- Vamos San, no seas pesimista, aun son las 11:47 -_ dije mirando el reloj de la sala, tratando de convencerla. Yo también quería a Brittany, y quería que tuviera un día especial. No quería arruinarle su día por culpa de mi miserable pero hermoso trasero perezoso _\- Espérame 5 minutos, me pondré algo decente e iremos a hacerle realidad los sueños a esa pequeña niña rubia encerrada en el cuerpo de Britt._

Ella pareció pensarlo, pero yo sabía que terminaría aceptando. No por mí, por Brittany.

\- _5 minutos Fabray -_

No necesite más. Subí a mi habitación a toda velocidad, con el objetivo de vestirme lo más rápido posible. No quería ser víctima de un camión de basura, una paloma, un perro, un gato y un boxeador.

...

- _¿Crees que le guste? -_ Me preguntó Santana con evidente nerviosismo. Solo Britanny podría ponerla de esa forma.

- _San, le encantara... pero -_ Ella me miro, y supe que estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico - _no te asustes. Es decir, sé que ella nos ama, pero, ella es como una niña. Entre más invitados asistan a su fiesta, más feliz estará -_

 _\- Si, lo sé, pero a ¿quién podemos invitar? No confío en las animadoras... aparte de tu y yo, ninguna de ellas la entiende -_ Se a lo que se refiere. Aparte de San y yo ninguna parece soportar su actitud infantil y crédula. Es más, a veces ni San y yo parecíamos entenderla.

\- _Bueno entonces, supongo que...-_ cuando estaba a media frase se me ocurrió algo. Sé que mi idea no le agradaría a Santana, pero era por Britt al fin y al cabo - _a menos que... -_ ella me miro curiosa, tenía toda su atención, y si no tenía cuidado a continuación, tendría todo su puño - _la banda de des-adaptados... -_ solté, para luego cerrar los ojos, esperando que pusiera un grito en el cielo. Yo no les tenía especial aprecio a los miembros del Club Glee, pero Santana parecía querer degollar a cada uno de ellos y mandarlos por pedazos a Tombuctú

- _Lo estaba considerando -_ Dijo, lanzando un suspiro. Me sorprendí, sabía que quería a Britt pero ese era otro nivel para ella - _Todo sea porque Britt este feliz. Sé que ellos no la juzgaran..._

 _..._

Britt parecía un niño cuando entra en su parque de atracciones favorito. Bueno no era mucha la diferencia.

Santana y yo habíamos organizado la mejor fiesta que una niña de 8 años, en este caso Britt, pudiera desear, en el patio trasero de la casa de Santana.

Habíamos alquilado un inflable, habíamos drenado la piscina llenándola de pelotas de plástico, y en la valla habíamos colocado un "ponle la cola al unicornio", bueno era un burro, pero era Brittany, así que, como pudimos le dibujamos un triste cuerno en la frente. Además todo lo que se veía era de un fastidioso color rosado: las bombas, el pastel, el mantel de la mesa donde estaba el pastel, los cubiertos, los platos, ¡TODO! San y yo casi vomitamos arcoíris organizando todo eso; en ese aspecto éramos bastante parecidas.

Yo estaba en la cocina, tratando de escapar de los gritos y abrazos entusiasmados de Brittany, las continuas peticiones de cerveza por parte de Puck, las desesperantes, aunque increíbles, voces de Kurt y Mercedes cantando Karaoke, el juego de ajedrez más aburrido en la historia entre Artie y Tina y la interminable conversación entre Mike y Finn acerca de Futbol.

Sabía que debía estar con mi novio, demostrando todo mi amor, pero sinceramente, no me apetecía, y ni siquiera sabía porque.

\- _Te estás perdiendo la fiesta -_ Dice una voz conocida, entrando a la cocina. Con solo escuchar su voz sabía quién era. También en ese momento me daba cuenta de que me había hecho falta las acciones de una exasperante personita, en la explicación de porqué estaba en la cocina.

- _No es una fiesta. Prácticamente es una piñata -_

Como te puedes dar cuenta, mi actitud cambiaba según con quien estuviera. Yo era una persona con mis padres, con Santana y con Brittany, pero frente a los demás... otra totalmente diferente

\- _Pero es muy lindo lo que han hecho por ella.-_ Sinceramente no supe que decir. Así que simplemente asentí. - _Sé que ella es tu debilidad, así como la de Santana, y es muy lindo. A veces hay personas que juzgan por juzgar, y sé que si Brittany no las tuviera a ustedes para protegerla, quererla y entenderla se sentiría muy sola. Porque no todos pueden entender un ser tan complejo como lo es ella. Es cierto que tiene 16 pero tiene la mentalidad de una niña de 8, aunque en los momentos en los que es necesario se convierte en una anciana sabia de 80. Lo he visto en lo poco que llevan en el Club Glee. Te voy a ser sincera cuando las vi entrar a la sala de coro por primera vez, me sentí..._

En este punto seré sincera. Me aburrí de escucharla, así que deje de hacerlo.

Pero en la mitad de su discurso, deje de mirar el vaso de leche que me había servido antes de que ella llegara, si, un vaso de leche, la señora López no nos dejó comprar alcohol, por mucho que Puckerman insistiera en que estaba escondido en alguna parte de la casa; y había levantado mi vista hacia ella.

Sus ojos marrones estaban clavados en mí mientras hablaba, algo que me hizo temblar ligeramente... supuse que la leche estaba en mal estado. Y mientras seguía y seguía hablando, baje mi vista hasta sus labios que se movía con una velocidad impresionante, y no solo eso, se veían tan rojos, tan apetecibles, tan...

Espera, ¡yo Quinn Fabray!, ¿porque estaba observando fijamente los labios de ManHands mientras hablaba?, y ¡peor aún! ¡¿PORQUE LA DEJABA HABLAR?!

\- ¡ _Hey! -_ ella paro su verborragia en seco _\- No vine a sentarme sola en la cocina para que vinieras tu a regalarme el ruido, del que precisamente estaba escapando, junto con ese color rosa que me tenía tan mareada. Así que si no te importa, quiero beber mi leche en paz._

Ella se quedó contemplándome algunos segundos, algo que me puso nerviosa. Y luego contra todo pronóstico, yo por lo menos creí que se iría, se sentó a mi lado.

\- _Lo lamento. Cuando estoy nerviosa tiendo a hablar demasiado -_

 _\- ¿Estas nerviosa? - ¡_ No pude evitar preguntarlo! Me dispuse a golpearme mentalmente contra la pared

\- _Algo_ \- Contestó, sonrojándose

\- _¿Porque?_ \- ***Dios, Fabray, no puedes ser más estúpida*** pensé, al soltar la pregunta.

\- _No todos los días puedo hablar tranquilamente contigo... y a solas_ \- Y cuando creí que era imposible, se sonrojo aún más y pude ver en sus ojos, que no esperaba soltar eso último. Yo también me sonroje, por supuesto, pero creo que lo disimule bien, al menos eso espero.

\- _Bueno, no todos los días tengo un vaso de leche en mi mano. La leche me pone como una dócil gatita -_ decidí seguirle la conversación y aligerar el ambiente con el apunte

Ella rió y creí que era el mejor sonido que había escuchado en mucho tiempo _\- ¿Es decir que para hablar contigo debo tener un vaso de leche dispuesto a ser bebido por ti?_

 _-Bueno sí. A menos que quieras mantener ocupada mi boca con algo más -_ ***ALERTA ROJA, ALERTA ROJA ¿¡QUE PUTAS ESTAS HACIENDO FABRAY?! ¡ACASO ESTAS COQUETEANDO CON RACHEL BERRY?! ¡¿RACHEL BERRY?!***

Escuchando los pensamientos de mi cabeza, viendo como ella quedaba petrificada al frente mío y sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían por soltar algo que ni siquiera procesé antes de que saliera por mi boca... decidí levantarme con mi vaso de leche y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Y comencé una discusión conmigo misma

-*Wow, eso no me lo esperaba*

-*No significa nada, no estaba pensando*

-*Acabas de coquetear con Rachel Berry, definitivamente has tocado fondo*

-*SIMPLEMENTE NO ESTABA PENSANDO, ¿COMO QUERÍAS QUE PENSARA CON ELLA CLAVANDO SU VISTA EN MI Y CON SUS PIERNAS DE INFARTO A MILÍMETROS DE LAS MÍAS?

-*Pues simplemente le pudiste haber dicho que... espera... ¿Le estabas mirando las piernas?*

-*No*

-*LE ESTABAS MIRANDO LAS PIERNAS A RACHEL BERRY*

-*¡Cállate!*

Y sorprendentemente la discusión termino. Pero mi lío mental, seguía intacto.

…

 _ **¿Y?... ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Qué les pareció? De verdad espero que les haya gustado, porque enserio me esforcé.**_

 _ **Por favor, háganme saber su opinión, es muy importante para mi saber lo que piensan mis pocos peros amados lectores.**_

 _ **XOXO**_


	4. No dejes que me lleven a mi casa

**_Y llegué con otro de mis elaborados capítulos. Del cual también me siento orgullosa._**

 ** _Ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenece. Estos son propiedad de Fox y Ryan Murphy._**

 ** _(Nota importante al final del capítulo)_**

 ** _ESTE CAPITULO ES UN POCO FUERTE. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN_**

* * *

 ** _RACHEL POV_**

Creí haberme desmayado. Creí que cuando vi a Quinn ingresar a la casa y me dispuse a seguirla, me topé con una pelota de plástico que había salido de la piscina y me resbalé, dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la mesa que sostenía el pastel. Pensé que en ese preciso momento estaba tendida en el patio trasero de la casa de Santana, inerte, con todos mirándome como un bicho raro, aunque eso no era nuevo.

Me pellizqué... me dolió. No estaba soñando. ¿Y si estaba delirando?, ¿Y si cuando saliera me encontraba con la pandilla entera de los teletubbies bailando el Harlem Shake?

Cuando al fin sentí mis piernas, me levanté de la silla de la cocina y me dispuse a salir.

Todo estaba normal. Brittany seguía jugando en el inflable, provocando una adorable sonrisa en el rostro de Santana, que la miraba hipnotizada. Puck, Finn y Mike estaban en la piscina de pelotas lanzándose las mismas unos a otros con todas sus fuerzas, incluso creí ver un moretón del tamaño de marte en la cara de Finn. Mercedes, Tina y Kurt, trataban de ponerle la cola al unicornio, pero la misma parecía no adherirse al mítico animal. ¿Y Artie?... bueno él estaba tratando de echarle mano al pastel sin ser descubierto en el proceso por la furia de Lima Heights.

Y en la parte más apartada de todo estaba Quinn, sentada en la hamaca, mirándome. Por su puesto cuando clave mi vista en ella, la animadora aparto la suya. Una prueba más de que lo que había pasado había sido real.

No sabía que había significado su comentario. ¿Acaso había coqueteado conmigo?... Noooo, imposible, no solo por el hecho de que es mujer, es la chica más popular de la escuela y tiene novio, sino porque... bueno... ¡es Quinn Fabray!

En la escuela solíamos llamarla la ''Reina del hielo'', porque nunca demostraba una emoción... no sincera por lo menos, a menos que se tratara de Santana o Brittany. Ni siquiera su perfecto novio entraba en aquella lista de personas "privilegiadas" que lograban presenciar a Quinn sin un palo metido por el culo.

Y ahí estaba yo, pensando en el momento en que YO le hice sonrojarse, en que YO fui oyente de su comentario divertido, en que YO la puse nerviosa... ¡¿Que estaba pasando?!

Es cierto que me propuse conocer a la verdadera Quinn, y estaba segura de que era aquella que me había dejado acompañarla en su soledad, hace 5 minutos en la cocina de Santana. Sin embargo, tenía una inexplicable corazonada de que "la verdadera Quinn" me traería problemas.

- _Bueno, una fiesta no es una fiesta...-_ Puck interrumpió mis pensamientos llegando de la puerta principal _\- ...sin ¡ALCOHOL! -_ No sé porque me extrañaba, era Puckerman, no podía vivir sin una gota de alcohol en su organismo.

Hubo un _*¡Hurra!*_ general. Pero yo no estaba muy contenta. Nunca había estado en una fiesta, nunca había sido invitada a una (aunque esta no fuera una fiesta normal para una chica de 16 años), y, por consiguiente, nunca había bebido alcohol. Bueno, a excepción de una ocasión, donde bebí una copa de vino con mis padres en año nuevo... ¡estaba asqueroso!

Todos se acercaron a Puck para sacar las bebidas de las cajas que había traído, si, ¡CAJAS!, ¿Dónde rayos había conseguido todo aquello?

 _\- De acuerdo, perdedores, si van a beber hasta no acordarse de sus míseras e insignificantes vidas -_ Si, era Santana escupiendo todo su cariño _\- No quiero que echen todo a perder. No quiero que entren a la casa a romper cosas ni tener sexo en la habitación de mis padres. No quiero que ninguno se aleje de mi perímetro visual. -_ Dijo, examinándonos a cada uno como si estuviera en una interrogación de Criminal Minds - _Más vale que en una hora estén todos lo suficientemente sobrios para cantar "Feliz cumpleaños" y largarse de mi casa._

 _..._

 _\- Y así fue como gane mi primer campeonato de ajedrez -_ Me contaba un muy borracho Artie. Y "contar" es un decir, porque no le entendí ni la mitad de lo que balbuceaba.

Siendo hija de dos hombres, te acostumbras a ser la princesa de la casa. Mi papá Leroy es de esos padres permisivos y alcahuetas que se convierten en tus mejores amigos. Por otro lado, mi papá Hiram es sobreprotector y algo serio, él ponía las normas en la casa. Son el complemento perfecto.

Esa noche les había prometido llamarlos por si quería que me recogiesen, y en ese momento lo quería con toda mi alma, pero ellos estaban disfrutando de una de esas cenas románticas que no tenían hace mucho tiempo, y no quería ser yo quien les dañara su mágico momento.

45 minutos. Eso fue lo que duro la relativa calma de aquella fiesta, después de que Puck tuviera tan "brillante" idea. En este punto de la noche, la única persona con sus cinco sentidos atentos era yo. Yo no había ingerido ninguna bebida alcohólica, ni tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Mis padres siempre me enseñaron a evaluar y considerar toda clase de perjuicios y consecuencias para mis posibles actos.

En este caso era beber, si bebía, la pasaría tan bien como Mercedes y Tina, que en ese momento estaba muertas de risa sentadas en la hamaca; pero era probable que hiciera el ridículo como Finn, que estaba cantando la canción de "Barbie Girl" bastante desentonado, o como Mike que le aplaudía y le gritaba como si fuera una adolescente y Finn fuera Justin Bieber. También existía la posibilidad de que terminara mostrando una conducta poco apta para menores de edad, como Britanny y Santana que se untaban el pastel de cumpleaños en todo el cuerpo (Si, solo tenían ropa interior), y se lo quitaban con la lengua la una a la otra.

Nunca me había emborrachado, por eso no sabía qué tipo de borracha seria: una risueña como Tina, una ridícula como Finn, una subida de tono como Santana o una necesitada como Quinn, quien llevaba toda la noche diciendo que era gorda y fea, solo con el propósito de que alguien le dijera lo contrario y le hiciera ver lo hermosa y perfecta que realmente es.

Porque es cierto, Quinn Fabray es realmente hermosa. Es la chica más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida, pero ella es mucho más que eso, YO SÉ que es mucho más que una cara bonita, ella es...

Divagando en mis pensamientos sobre Quinn me di cuenta que ya no oía sus quejas, ni sus comentarios con complejos de inferioridad... no estaba en el patio, tal vez estaría vomitando todo lo que ingirió esa noche.

Aunque si no estaba en el patio, debía estar dentro de la casa, y si estaba dentro... ¡Dios!, podía vomitar en cualquier parte de la casa y Santana la destrozaría.

¡Maldita sea! mi conciencia me ganaba, y como la única sobria en esa casa, me sentía en la obligación de buscarla e impedir la catástrofe.

Entre a la casa y la busqué en el primer piso: en la cocina, en la sala y en el baño para las visitas. No tuve suerte. Subí las escaleras dispuesta a abrir la primera puerta. No hace falta aclarar que nunca había entrado en esa casa, por lo tanto no la conocía. Pero un susurro al final del pasillo me detuvo.

Camine a donde el ruido me llevaba. Efectivamente eran susurros que venían de alguna de las habitaciones.

- _Por favor no..._ \- Que me coma un chango si no era la voz de Quinn. Pero ¿Con quién estaba? ¿Estaba... rogándole?- _Para, por favor -_ estaba llorando, podía notarlo en su voz temblorosa - _No quiero... no más... ¡Déjame!_

En algún momento de mi vida me arrepentí por no haber entrado a la habitación en el momento en el que ella gritó. Pero mis piernas no me funcionaban y mi cerebro no procesaba lo que estaba escuchando. Llegue a pensar que tal vez estaba dormida y peleaba con el Coco de su pesadilla. Lo sé, demasiada inocencia para tener 16 años.

- _Te lo pido, por favor... no más_

 _\- Déjame terminar... -_ Esa voz era masculina. Hice un rápido conteo de los que estaban haciendo escándalo en el patio. Y al fin, pude sumar 2 + 2.

Reaccione relativamente rápido y abrí la puerta con fuerza. La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, pero pude ver las sombras en una esquina.

\- _¡Demonios! ¡¿Acaso no sabes tocar?!_ \- Me grito un exasperado Puckerman mientras se subía los pantalones.

\- _Aléjate de ella_ \- No sé de donde saque la determinación y la entereza para que esa oración saliera segura y sin titubeos. Porque por dentro sentía como todo me quemaba y sentía las lágrimas asomarse por mis ojos.

Quinn, aun en la esquina, se había dejado caer al piso con su espalda aun en la pared. No alcanzaba a verla con detalle por la escasa luz en la habitación, pero sabía que estaba destrozada por la forma en que se abrazaba a sus piernas.

\- _Berry, que nosotros nos divirtamos no significa que tú no puedas -_ Balbuceo Puck. Hasta el día de hoy sigo preguntándome cómo fue que le entendí. Estaba completamente borracho y parecía que su boca no conectaba con su cerebro. Aun así lo vi acercarse tambaleante a mí, y me sentí terriblemente amenazada, y con toda la razón - _Podemos entretenernos... los tres... no me importa compartir -_ Prosiguió y en ese momento, cuando puso su mano pesada en mi hombro, pude reaccionar, pues estaba petrificada.

- _Puckerman lárgate -_ Esta vez no soné segura, y él lo noto. Pero lo malinterpreto

\- _Vamos, estas dudando. Tú también lo quieres -_ Ahora podía sentir su aliento alcoholizado a milímetros de mí.

\- _Si no te largas de una puta vez, voy a gritar. Y Santana vendrá a sacarte a patadas, ¿Quieres eso? -_ No sé porque me comporte tan civilizadamente. Por dentro solo quería ahorcarlo. Por muy borracho que estuviese, el nombre de Santana lo hizo reaccionar, no en el modo en que creí, pero lo hizo.

\- _Tienes razón, hay que llamar a Santana. Aún más divertido -_ Esta vez cogí su comentario en el aire. No me hizo falta mucho tiempo para entenderlo, y comprendí que tenía que sacarlo de allí como fuera.

\- _Claro, porque no llamas a Santana_ \- Lleve mi mano a su rostro y aunque quería abofetearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, me contuve. Estaba borracho, no sentiría dolor y no sería placentero - _vamos a divertirnos._

Puck dibujó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, y salió lo más rápido que su equilibrio le permitió. Yo respiré profundo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y sentí las lágrimas, hace poco contenidas en mis ojos, caer por mis mejillas. Clavé la vista en Quinn, quien seguía en la misma posición en la que estaba la última vez que me fije en ella, hace un minuto.

¿Alguna vez has sido consciente de lo mucho que pueden cambiar las cosas en un año, en un mes, en un día, en una hora, o incluso en un minuto?  
Hace un año recibía mi primer baño de Slushie azul. Hace un mes jugadores de fútbol y las tres porristas se unían al Club Glee. Hace un día había visto el primer destello de una, no tan fría y más humana, Quinn Fabray. Hace una hora la había visto reír y sonrojarse. Y ahora, desde hace un minuto, se encontraba sumergida en su miseria, sentada en una esquina de esa habitación, aferrándose fuertemente a sus piernas con la mirada perdida.

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba ahí, petrificada. Quería acercarme, abrazarla, y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero tenía miedo de que me alejara, que necesitara de su soledad. Nunca sabía cómo actuar con ella, y en ese momento mucho menos. Nunca había presenciado una situación similar a la que estaba pasando. También quería bajar a toda prisa las escaleras, encontrar a Puckerman, amarrarlo a una silla, y quitarle uno a uno pedazos de su piel con un corta uñas.

Pero sin importar lo que yo quisiera o no hacer, no podía dejarla sola en un momento como ese. Se veía tan pequeña, tan sensible, tan... frágil. Bien es cierto que en un momento como aquel, la última persona que ella hubiera querido cerca hubiera sido yo. Pero también es cierto, que en ese momento yo era su mejor opción. Sus dos mejores amigas estaban borrachas lamiéndose la una a la otra, y su novio probablemente estaría encima de la mesa cantando Gangnam Style.

Decidí acercarme lentamente. No quería invadir su espacio, quería darle tiempo a que me detuviera en mi camino. Pero ella no dijo nada, estaba ensimismada.

Cuando al fin llegue a ella, no pude hacer más que sentarme a su lado y rodear su menudo cuerpo con mis brazos. Fue entonces cuando apoyo su cabeza sobre mi pecho y se rompió. Su llanto incontrolable me desgarro por dentro. Casi prefería ver su sonrisa egocéntrica y su mirada despectiva. Todo menos esos ojos verdes que tanto me hipnotizaban, llenos de tristeza, arrepentimiento y temor.

No sé si fueron segundos, minutos u horas, pero después de alguna de esas medidas de tiempo, ella logro recomponerse medianamente, y dejar de llorar. Pero aún estaba afectada, lo podía ver en su mirada, y no la podía culpar.

\- _¿Quieres salir de aquí? -_ No se me ocurrió decir nada más. No la iba a hacer hablar de algo que lógicamente le estaba afectando y que, muy probablemente, la afectaría por el resto de su vida. Ella simplemente asintió. Así que saque mi teléfono del bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros y llamé a mis padres.

20 minutos después estábamos sentadas, en la misma posición en la que estábamos, en el asiento trasero del auto de mis padres. Ellos se encontraban en un silencio sepulcral. Sabían que algo pasaba, pero también sabían que eran de esos momentos delicados en los que es mejor dejar fluir el silencio. Y aunque se sorprendieron cuando me vieron salir de aquella casa con una destrozada Quinn, (la animadora que hacia sufrir a su princesa en la escuela), abrazando mi cintura; no dijeron nada, y yo lo agradecía.

En el momento en el que Quinn levantó su cabeza de mi pecho y miró por la ventana, sabía que algo no andaba bien, o más bien, que había empeorado.

Se giró para mírame, y vi que el temor que contenía, se había hecho más palpable - _Rachel -_ Me susurró - _Por favor... no dejes que me llevn a mi casa -_ Yo, confusa, no respondí nada.

Si a mí me pasase algo como aquello, lo primero que hubiera hecho seria confortarme entre mis padres, buscar su amor y escuchar de sus bocas que todo estaría bien.

\- _Por favor...-_ Me rogó otra vez, con ojos suplicantes

Y en ese momento, lo comprendí todo. Los padres de Quinn no eran NADA como los míos.

Sabía que Quinn vivía con su padre y su madre y que tenía una hermana mayor en la universidad, quien también había sido una cruel capitana de animadoras en el McKinley. Toda su familia eran cristianos devotos, por ello Quinn era la presidenta del Club del Celibato, en donde adolescentes hormonados prometían no tener sexo hasta casarse. ¿Increíble no?

De su hermana no sabía mucho más. A su madre, Judy Fabray, la había visto algunas veces esporádicas, como en el centro comercial o en una panadería. Era una mujer hermosa y, quitándole las bolsas siempre presentes bajo sus ojos, algunas arrugas en su rostro y su sonrisa cansada; era casi idéntica a Quinn.

A Russel Fabray, el padre, lo había visto una sola vez en mi vida, y eso fue suficiente.

Fue en una reunión en la escuela, precisamente una entrega de notas. Mis padres estaban felices por mis resultados, y mientras discutamos los planes de ir a comer helado escuchamos sus reclamos decepcionados y el llanto de Quinn.

\- _...Tu no vienes aquí a hacer amigos Lucy Quinn Fabray -_ Le decía, mientras la apuntaba con el dedo - _Tu vienes a estudiar y a ser lo mejor que esta mugrosa escuela pueda ver._

Mis padres y yo compartimos miradas confusas. ¿Cómo era posible que le reclamara por su rendimiento académico, cuando había quedado en el cuadro de honor, solo por debajo de mí?

\- _Papá... yo...lo siento_ \- Lloraba Quinn

\- _Tal vez cometí un error dejando que te apuntaras a las animadoras. Tal vez no puedes manejar todo tan bien como tu hermana. Sera mejor que renuncies_ \- Le dijo con voz fría. ¿Renunciar a las animadoras? ¡Pero si ella era la mejor! ¡ERA SU CAPITANA!

- _No papá, por favor... dame otra oportunidad. Te juro que...-_ Estaba evidentemente desesperada

 _\- ¡TU NO ME JURAS NADA! -_ La interrumpió a gritos Russel, llamando la atención de todos los presentes _\- ¡Si no eres capaz de superar a esa niñita pecaminosa, no eres capaz de nada! -_ Le escupió. Y yo fui consciente de que hablaba de mí. Y mis padres también...

\- ¡ _Disculpe pero esa " Niñita pecaminosa" es mi hija y merece respeto!-_ Exigió mi padre Hiram.

Russel se giró, lo miro despectivamente mientras cogía a su hija fuertemente del brazo, y se acercó a él, quedando a centímetros de su cara - _Es una niña pecaminosa porque usted y su "esposo" son una abominación, son un pecado a los ojos de Dios; y por lo tanto ella también lo es. -_ Dicho esto, salió del salón de clases arrastrando a su hija

Mi padre Leroy tuvo que sostener a Hiram para que no saliera tras él.

Judy Fabray salió del salón tras su familia. Increíblemente, había presenciado toda la escena en silencio. Había presenciado los gritos de Russel a Quinn y luego los insultos a nuestra familia, y permaneció en las sombras. No esperaba que nos defendiera a nosotros, al fin y al cabo no nos conocía, pero ¿Quedarse callada mientras le gritan de esa manera a su propia hija?... es otro nivel.

Solo ese episodio me basto para conocer una parte de su familia. Su padre era un prejuicioso, homofóbico, perfeccionista, llevado por las apariencias y regido por un libro escrito hace miles de años, que sentía predilección por su hija mayor; y su madre...bueno... ella era su marioneta.

Así que por más que quisiera, no podía imaginarme a una frágil Quinn recibiendo amor por parte de sus padres y escuchando de ellos un "Todo saldrá bien". No podía. Por la imagen que tenia de ellos y por la mirada de Quinn, suplicándome que no la llevara a su casa, sabía que esa imagen estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

- _Papá, ¿Quinn puede quedarse en nuestra casa? -_ Pregunté, mirando a papá Hiram por el espejo retrovisor

 _\- No creo que sea buena idea prin..._

 _\- Sus padres creen que se quedara en casa de Santana. No creo que se enteren -_ interrumpí a papá Leroy quien estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Podía ver su preocupación. Obviamente nuestra familia no estaba en la lista de "Familias favoritas" de Russel Fabray. Además Quinn se veía bastante afligida, pero incluso, sin saber lo que había pasado, ellos sabían que en su casa no le brindarían el apoyo que necesitaba

\- _De acuerdo -_ Dijo Hiram, hablando por primera vez - _En la mañana llamaremos a la señora López para informarle que Quinn se encuentra con nosotros._

Sonreí con satisfacción y le agradecí con la mirada, de nuevo por el espejo retrovisor.

\- _Gracias -_ Susurro Quinn contra mi oído. Y un inevitable escalofrió subió por mi columna vertebral, haciéndome temblar.

Al llegar a casa, lleve a Quinn directamente a mi cuarto. Le tendí un pijama para que se cambiara, mientras yo hacía lo mismo en el cuarto de baño. Al salir me topé con la imagen de esa hermosa mujer, echa un ovillo en mi cama, con sus cabellos dorados esparcidos en la almohada y sus ojos verdes, aunque tristes y llenos de miedo, mirándome fijamente.

\- _Sera mejor que te arropes si no quieres enfermarte_ \- Le dije. Pero ella no movió ni un solo musculo. - _Buenas noches Quinn_ \- Y me dispuse a salir de la habitación con destino a la habitación de invitados. Si ella quería dormir en mi cama, yo no se lo iba a negar. Llegadas a ese punto, creí que, pidiese lo que pidiese, no podría negarle nada.

\- _Rachel_ \- Me llamó en apenas un susurro. Yo, con la mano aun en el pomo de la puerta, me gire para mirarla - _Podrías... No quiero dormir sola...Podrías... ¿Dormir conmigo?_ \- Me preguntó con ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrosadas.

Y como ya lo he dicho. Llegadas a ese punto, no podía negarle nada

\- _Claro_

Me acerque a la cama, mientras ella se ponía de pie. Luego cada una se metió a la cama por un lado.

Y estando acostada tan cerca de ella, sintiendo su cuerpo a milímetros del mío, oliendo su perfume y siendo plenamente consciente de lo que acababa de vivir, y de lo terriblemente rota que se veía, me dieron unas incontrolables ganas de abrazarla

\- _Puedo... ¿puedo abrazarte? -_ Pregunté con duda. Puede que estuviese viviendo una situación bastante delicada, pero seguía siendo Quinn Fabray. Y de nuevo, nunca sabía cómo comportarme con ella.

A falta de toda respuesta ella se acercó más a mí y me abrazo por la cintura. De nuevo colocando su cabeza en mi pecho. Jure que podía tenerla así toda la vida.

Ella se quedó dormida mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello. Y no pude evitar pensar que pasaría al día siguiente, cuando despertara y lo primero que viera fuera mi rostro, cuando despertara y fuera consciente de que no estaba en su casa, cuando despertara y recordara todo lo sucedido esta noche.

Y en medio de mis divagaciones que oscilaban entre "¿Que pasaría...?" y múltiples "Y si". Me quede dormida.

* * *

 ** _¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Sugerencias, opiniones o reclamos?_**

 ** _Primero quería agradecer a todas aquellas personas que están siguiendo esta historia y me dan su apoyo. De verdad que es muy importante para mí._**

 ** _Y Segundo, quería responderle a mi "Guest" favorita, quien me dijo que esta historia seguía un camino muy monótono y visto, "en donde Quinn es una perra con Rach, la morena se arrastra por su amor, hasta que Quinn se da cuenta que la ama". Creo que es muy pronto aún para formar ese tipo de perspectivas, sin embargo mi querida Guest, me estoy rigiendo por la personalidad original de los personajes, hay que ver que Quinn es una cristiana devota criada por padres prejuiciosos, fríos y petulantes; Rachel, en cambio, simplemente ha tenido un hogar de verdad. Entonces creo que eso afecta a como cada una afronta sus sentimientos de diferente manera. Sin embargo, te quiero agradecer por tu crítica constructiva, y tratare de que la historia no termine como una de las tantas que ya hemos leído._**

 ** _Sin más que decir... YOLO_**

 ** _XOXO_**


	5. ¿Pero qué demo---

**_Volví con otro capítulo. Sé que no aporta mucho a la historia, pero quería adéntrame a la retorcida cabeza de Santana, pues es una parte primordial de la historia._**

 ** _No sobra aclarar que Santana, la perra sin corazón, Snixx, y los demás personajes presentes en esta historia le pertenecen a 20th Century Fox y a Ryan Murphy_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _SANTANA POV_**

 ***¿Quién putas prendió la maldita luz?*** Pensé, cuando sentí la luz que intentaba penetrar mis parpados. Era una luz insoportable, tal vez porque era demasiado intensa, o tal vez porque mi cabeza me taladraba como los mil demonios. Cuando intenté moverme, sentí el pasto bajo mi espalda. De acuerdo, estaba al aire libre, y a juzgar por la brisa que sentía en mi torso, pero no en mis piernas, supuse que estaba medio desnuda.

Al cavar un poco en mis borrosos recuerdos de la noche anterior, recordé el motivo de mi casi desnudes y sonreí. Si, lo sé, era extremadamente raro lo que había hecho con una de mis mejores amigas, pero ¿qué más da?, lo importante es que la había hecho feliz, y en el proceso también me había hecho feliz a mí. El resto me importaba poco.

Mi cabeza seguía recriminándome mi amistad con el alcohol, así que, medio abriendo mi ojo derecho y siendo consciente del lugar en donde me encontraba de mi patio trasero; me dispuse a arrastrarme, si, a arrastrarme, al interior de la casa. Cuando por fin me encontré a salvo del inminente Bullying que me hacia el maldito sol; me hice un ovillo en la alfombra, dispuesta a dormir hasta que las ganas de quitarme la cabeza y arrojársela a los perros rabiosos de mi vecino, se fueran.

Pero soy Santana López. No podía salirme con la mía. Menos cuando había roto una promesa.

\- _Creí haberte dicho que no quería alcohol presente en esta fiesta -_ Dijo mi madre, demasiado alto para mi gusto.

Sabía que estaba en problemas. Yo no soy una hija ejemplar, nunca lo he sido. Pero cuando mamá me mira con su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados, me hace prometer casi cualquier cosa. Y yo rara vez rompo una promesa. Y esa fue una de las veces en las que lo hice, y sabía que me esperaban consecuencias.

Como pude abrí los ojos para verla mirándome desde arriba, con esa mirada característica de los López cuando estamos juzgando a alguien. No la culpo, veía a su hija de 16 años semidesnuda, acostada en la alfombra de la sala y con una resaca a flor de piel. Además, cuando vi más allá de los pies de mi madre observé que tenía en su casa medio Glee Club echado, tirado y desparramado en su sala; en iguales o peores condiciones que las de su hija. Y su sala, en la que tanto se había esmerado remodelando y limpiando para que estuviera "presentable" para los "Amigos" de su hija adolescente, medio destruida y patas para arriba.

Cuando mis padres me dieron la confianza de hacer la "Tranquila reunión" por el cumpleaños de Brittany, nos dejaron la casa para nosotros. Mi padre, Eduardo López, es médico, y ese día tenia turno nocturno; y mi madre, Maribel López, se había quedado en casa de una amiga, no sin antes hacerme prometer que el "Señor Alcohol" no estaría presente en la fiesta. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que Puckerman lo había invitado?, ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que iba a ir vestido de cerveza, tequila, vino, vodka y whisky? Con esa presentación personal del "Señor Alcohol" me fue imposible negarle la entrada.

 _\- ¿Lo...siento?... -_ Solté, no muy segura. Sabía que un "Lo siento" no era suficiente, pero ¿qué más podía decir? De acuerdo, puede que pudiese decir mucho más, pero mi cabeza me taladraba sin darme un respiro, no podía pensar con sensatez.

\- _Santana Marie López -_ Sabia que cuando me llama así es que está enojada. Pero estaba impresionantemente calmada, algo que me hizo sospechar _\- Te doy 10 minutos para levantar tu trasero del suelo y enviar a todos tus amigos a sus respectivas casas...-_ Iba a protestar; ¿Como pretendía que levantara a toda esa manada de desadaptados y los enviara a casa, si ni siquiera yo podía pararme erguida, debido al dolor de espalda, consecuencia de dormir en el suelo?; pero ella alzo una mano callando mi replica - _... y después de eso, me iré por 2 horas. Tiempo que tienes para poner esta casa tan presentable como la deje al irme ayer. ¿Entendido? -_ ¿Dos horas? ¿Dos horas para arreglar la pocilga en la que se había convertido mi casa? Al ver la expresión de su cara, no pude replicar.

 _\- Entendido -_ resople. De algún modo, estaba agradecida, no había sido tan malo

 _\- Y ni creas que te salvas de la charla que tendremos contigo tu padre y yo -_ escuche a mi madre decir mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

 ***¡Demonios!, nada me sale*** pensé.

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, me levante. Y observe el panorama: Finn Hudson (el gigantón y soso quarterback del equipo de fútbol), estaba tirado a pocos pasos de mí, en mitad de la alfombra. Artie (el niño nerd muy parecido al profesor Charles Xavier de los X-men) estaba desparramado en su silla de ruedas, con Tina (Niña asiática que parecía sacada de un cómic japonés) en su regazo. Mercedes (Chica de color con una voz prodigiosa, parecida a la de Whitney Houston; lo cual yo nunca admitiría en voz alta) estaba tirada en mi sofá cama. Mike Chang (Asiático numero 2) estaba plácidamente dormido en la cama de mi perro...Espera... ¡yo no tenía perro! ¿De dónde había salido esa cama?. Si bien me acordaba de la mayoría de acontecimientos que pasaron en esa fiesta, tenía grandes lagunas mentales, y la procedencia de esa cama de perro era una de ellas.

Y la persona que estaba buscando estaba profundamente dormida, explayada en la mesa de comedor como una estrella de mar.

Brittany siempre tiene ese aire despreocupado e infantil, pero cuando duerme se ve aún más hermosa. En ese entonces lo había comprobado por mí misma las veces en las que Britt se quedaba en mi casa. Casi siempre, a riesgo de sonar como una acosadora, la observaba dormir. Hacerlo me traía paz y hacia que de la nada apareciese una sonrisa en mi rostro. Era una de mis mejores amigas, la amaba. Aunque de manera diferente a como amaba a Quinn. No seguí pensando en eso, si lo hacia mi cabeza terminaría explotando.

\- _Britt_ \- la llame con la esperanza de que despertara fácil. Intento fallido.

Después de algunos llamados y zarandeadas de mi parte, mi rubia abrió sus hermosos ojos azules. La lleve a mi cuarto, ayudándola a subir las escaleras aun con su estado zombie, y la recosté en mi cama. Pensé que Quinn estaría allí, dado que no estaba abajo. Pensé que tal vez estaba en el cuarto de mis padres, o tirada en una bañera. Sinceramente no quería averiguarlo, sabía del mal humor que se apoderaba de Quinn por las mañanas. Y aún más cuando no había dormido sus sagradas 8 horas y tenía resaca. Mala combinación.

Me puse unos tapones para oídos y baje a la cocina, en donde mi madre me observó y apuntó el reloj de pared mientras bebía su preciado café. Sabía lo que significaba: me faltaba poco tiempo para echarlos a todos a patadas.

 **\- *Esto será divertido* -** Eso se escuchó dentro de mi cabeza pero no era yo. Era Snixx.

Te explico. Snixx es mi alter ego desde que tengo memoria. No sé cómo explicarlo bien.

Cuando estas a punto de tomar una decisión o de hacer algo, escuchas una pequeña voz en tu cabeza que te aconseja; la mayoría la llama ''consciencia''. Bueno pues yo no tengo consciencia, yo tengo a Snixx. Que en lugar de aconsejarme y llevarme por el camino del bien, hace todo lo contrario. Snixx es mi parte de perra sin corazón que sale a relucir de cuando en cuando. Es mi parte que arrojaba Slushies a la cara de los perdedores, que abofeteaba a las porristas que se burlaban de mi Britt, que empujaba, a los que se cruzaran por mi camino, a los casilleros. Y sobre todo en la escuela, yo era más Snixx que Santana.

Snixx siempre ha formado y formara parte de mí. Solo que no de la misma manera.

Siguiendo con mi plan de sacar a la manada de idiotas regados en mí casa. Cogí una olla y una cuchara de palo. Estando en la sala, me asegure que mis tapones para oídos estuviesen en su lugar, de que Quinn no estuviera allí, y que Britt no hubiera bajado a darme un "beso de señora de buenos días"

De nuevo, te explico. Una vez cuando Britt se quedó en mi casa y yo la miraba atentamente, no pude controlar las ganas de posar mis labios en los de ella, despertándola. Nunca me arrepentiré de ese gesto. Ese beso, fue la mejor sensación que tuve en toda mi vida, solo empatando con los besos que le siguieron. Contra todo pronóstico no se enfureció, ni puso su famosa cara confusa. Simplemente me miro mientras sonreía y dijo:

- _Me puedo acostumbrar a tus dulces besos de señora cada vez que despierte_ \- y sin más, volvió a cerrar los ojos. Así que se ha convertido en nuestra tradición, compartir "Dulces besos de señora" por las mañanas, cada vez que se queda en mi casa.

¿Que? es algo normal que haces con tus amigas más cercanas. Tal vez nunca lo haría con Quinn y me enojaría si Britt lo hiciera con otra persona...pero es totalmente normal... _Muy normal._

Retomando mi plan. Empecé a golpear fuertemente la olla con la cuchara de palo.

\- ¡ _A despertar, manada de alcohólicos cantantes! -_ Dije, mientras caminaba por toda la estancia, aun golpeando la olla. Por las caras que hacían con forme iban despertando, podía imaginar que estaban igual que yo: En la inmunda

Mientras todos aquellos imbéciles se acomodaban al espacio y al tiempo, como si hubiesen estado en un mundo paralelo. Volví sobre mis pasos para guardar mis "armas de guerra", quitándome los tapones y escuchando a mi madre hablar por teléfono.

- _Pero ¿Porque?... No, no es eso...Tenía entendido que ellas no se llevaban bien... Si lo sé, son una familia bastante "peculiar"... De acuerdo, gracias por informarme...Adiós -_ Colgó el teléfono después de despedirse y noto mi presencia en la puerta _\- Era Hiram, el padre de Rachel... -_ Y yo palidecí...

- _Mamá, te juro por Dios que el Slushie se me escapo de mi mano justo cuando pasaba junto a ella. No es que hubiera sido gran cosa, solo era un Slushie... bueno unos cuantos. Pero te juro que se me resbalan, al parecer tengo manos de mantequilla. Estoy segura de que eso lo herede de ti, así que, todo es tu culpa. Además no puedes imaginar lo increíblemente insoportable que..._ \- Me detuve cuando mi madre me miro con confusión. ¿Había hablado más de la cuenta? - _¿Que te dijo el padre de Rachel_? - Pregunté, tratando de sacarme del hueco en el que me había metido.

\- _Me dijo que anoche, Rachel lo había llamado para que la recogiese e insistió en llevar a Quinn a su casa. Me llamaban para asegurarme que Quinn está en buenas manos, y que, en caso tal que los Fabray llamaran, les dijera que estaba acá. Ya sabes cómo son los Fabray con sus biblias, sus hijas perfectas, su casa de ensueño, y su..._

Amo a mi madre, pero cuando empieza a divagar me dan ganas de golpearme repetidamente con un martillo

¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Quinn Fabray se había ido con Rachel?, ¡¿Rachel Berry?! ¡No tenía sentido!, ¡Quinn la odiaba! A menos que Rachel la hubiera llevado a su casa contra su voluntad y ahora mismo estuviera encerrada en el sótano de la casa Berry, con los ojos vendados y atada a una silla.

Bueno, tal vez no fue un secuestro. Pero sabía que algo no andaba bien. Mi tercer ojo Psíquico Mexicano me lo decía.

Si, tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas, y muchas otras más. No sé si por mi descendencia latina, o simplemente por los reflejos que había adquirido al vivir gran parte de mi vida en Lima Heights Adjacent, un pequeño barrio marginado de la ciudad de Lima, en donde se veía de todo; desde prostitución hasta robos y drogas. Cualquiera sabe que un lugar así, para una niña de 12 años con complejo de mafiosa, no es el mejor lugar del mundo. Pero ahí aprendí todo lo que se dé la vida, e incluso más. Así que nunca me avergonzare de decir el nombre del barrio en el cual crecí.

\- _Santana, ¿Sabes dónde está Puck?_ \- Interrumpió Hudson, asomándose por la cocina. Contuve mis ganas de gritarle insultos a diestra y siniestra, ¿Preguntaba por su estúpido mejor amigo en vez de preguntar por su novia? Sabía que Quinn salía con él solo por popularidad, y lo agradecía enormemente. No podría mantener a Snixx controlada si Quinn realmente estuviera enamorada de ese idiota, que ahora me miraba con cara de niño confuso y resacoso.

\- _No_ \- Atine a decir. Contestándole mientras internamente acariciaba la panza de Snixx para que no se saliera de control.

Al parecer mi respuesta bastó para que se alejara de mi vista. Cada vez que lo veía con su cara aniñada me daban ganas de deformársela a golpes.

A continuación subí a la segunda planta, (no sin antes escuchar a mi madre decir " _También hablaremos más tarde de la historia de los Slushies"),_ dispuesta a buscar a Puckerman por cada habitación, no porque estuviera preocupada o para calmar a su niñera Hudson. Solo quería deshacerme de la plaga. No había rastro de él. Y sentí una horrible sensación en la boca de mi estómago.

\- _Britt -_ la llamé mientras entraba a mi cuarto y buscaba en mi armario algo decente que ponerme _\- debemos ir a buscar a Q_

 _\- No haré nada hasta que me des mi dulce beso de señora -_ Murmuro Britt, dándome la imagen más tierna que había visto. Acurrucada en una esquina de mi cama, con el pelo desordenado, semidesnuda y estirando sus labios hacia mí con los ojos cerrados. Cual niña pequeña.

 _\- Britt, esto es serio. Tengo un mal presentimiento...-_ Ella seguía en la misma posición. Así que me rendí y le di lo que me pedía. Juro que toqué el cielo.

 _\- No podemos ir por Q -_ Me dijo cuándo nos separamos. Yo la miré confusa, instándola a que continuara _\- Hay que esperar a que la traigan San. Cuando los extraterrestres se llevan a alguien no podemos simplemente ir a su nave y rescatarlo. Va contra las reglas del espacio exterior._

Como pude contuve mis ganas de reír. Lo había dicho tan seria que se veía endemoniadamente hermosa. Britt era especial. Tenía 16 años pero creía firmemente en Santa Claus, unicornios, extraterrestres, duendes; y en todo lo demás en lo que crees cuando tienes 8 años o menos. Pero era muy inteligente, eso lo sabía.

 _\- No Britt, a Quinn no la secuestraron los extraterrestres. Por lo menos no hoy. -_ Britt me presto toda su atención. ***Esta rubia es perfecta*** Pensé _\- Q está en la casa de Rachel. Lo cual hace que mi tercer ojo Psíquico Mexicano me diga que algo anda mal -_ Britt me miro con confusión. Por lo cual, aclaré. _\- ¡Ellas se odian!_

Era más que obvio que la relación de esas dos no era ni siquiera cordial. Tal vez por la millonada de Slushies que había recibido Rachel por parte de nosotras, las animadoras, de las cuales Quinn era la capitana; o tal vez por la insoportable personalidad del Hobbit. Si, Rachel tenía varios apodos en la escuela, todos orgullosamente creados por mí. Le decíamos Hobbit (porque estaba segura que media menos de un metro sesenta), Manhands (Manos de hombre), RuPaul (Por su nariz de tucán), y otros tantos más. Y aunque Quinn también tuviera apodos como La Reina del Hielo (Porque según muchos no era capaz de demostrar emociones sinceras y no robotizadas, algo que sabía de primera mano era mentira) y Regina George (En honor a la perra mayor de Mean Girls), ella no lo sabía. A diferencia de Rachel, nadie se los decía en la cara, pues Quinn tenía demasiado poder en esa escuela, tenía a todos en la palma de su mano. Y estaba segura que si por algún motivo Quinn se hundía, yo estaría ahí a su lado, defendiéndola como se hace en Lima Heights Adjacent. Por el contrario, Rachel solo se tenía a sí misma.

 _\- Puede que se odien ahora, pero Lord Tubbington me dijo que ellas terminaran siendo muy cercanas -_ Me dijo Britt con seriedad. Interrumpiendo mi línea de pensamientos

Lord Tubbington de nuevo en una de nuestras conversaciones. Él es el gato gordo y feo que tiene Brittany por mascota. El año pasado había encontrado a ese horrible gato, abandonado en una caja de cartón. Y Brittany, con su excesiva nobleza y corazón, le había dado un hogar. Desde entonces ese gato con sobrepeso era su mejor amigo. No bromeo. Britt hablaba de él como si fuera una persona. A menudo me contaba como habían discutido el día anterior, o que lo había visto leyendo su diario, y otras muchas situaciones surrealistas. Un día la había enfrentado diciéndole que era un simple y horroroso gato, que no podía hacer todas esas cosas; y su mirada de tristeza me llego a lo más profundo de mi frio corazón, así que terminé llevándole la corriente. Como siempre.

\- _Britt, creo que Lord Tubbington está consumiendo una buena dosis de Marihuana_ \- Le dije, mientras me vestía con una camiseta y le tendía otra - _No hay forma en que esas dos se lleven bien._

\- _¿Tú crees que Tubbi está en el mundo de las drogas?_ \- Me preguntó mirándome con preocupación. ***Es tan jodidamente tierna*** me dije a mi misma.

\- _No lo sé Britt. No lo culparía, la vida de un gato debe ser difícil_ \- Si, yo también hablaba del maldito gato como si fuera una persona. Pero qué más da. Britt era mi debilidad - _Por ahora quiero que te vistas para ir por Q a la casa de RuPaul. Te espero abajo_

Mientras esperaba a Britt en el piso de abajo, busque en la agenda de mi madre la dirección de la casa Berry. Esperaba no demorarme demasiado para tener tiempo de volver y organizar mi casa antes que mamá volviera _._

Para mi suerte, la casa no se encontraba muy lejos de la mía. Así que fui caminando con Britt, con los meñiques entrelazados como solíamos caminar en la escuela.

Cuando íbamos llegando, vi a Puckerman al otro lado de la cuadra también caminando, para mi sorpresa, hacia la casa Berry. Se veía horrible, pero se veía más en la inmunda que todos los alcohólicos que había visto, juntos.

\- _¿Que hacen aquí? -_ Me preguntó cuándo nos encontramos exactamente al frente de la casa de ManHands

 _\- ¿Tu qué haces aquí? -_ Le pregunté sintiendo de nuevo el ardor en la boca de mi estomago

 _\- Vengo a hablar con Quinn -_ dijo con una mirada que no pude descifrar... ¿culpa? ¿Vergüenza?... no lo sabía. Lo mire con confusión, y al notarlo él aclaró _\- Llame a tu casa esta mañana y tu madre me dijo que Quinn estaba aquí y..._

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, un grito proveniente de la puerta de la casa llamó nuestra atención

 _\- ¡LARGATE DE AQUI! -_ Gritó Rachel, acercándose a nosotros con pasos decididos y una mirada llena de rabia. Admito que mi cabeza me jodió en ese instante. Pero estaba más concentrada en saber qué es lo que estaba pasando que en cualquier otra cosa _\- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!_ \- gritó de nuevo, esta vez empujando a Puckerman hacia atrás

 ***¿Pero qué demo...*** No termine mi pensamiento, pues vi a Quinn asomándose por el umbral de la puerta, con una pijama demasiado infantil para ser de su propiedad y con una cara... ¡espantosa! Y eso era mucho decir. Quinn es la chica más hermosa que he conocido, solo después de Brittany claro. Pero ese día tenía una cara que mezclaba, resaca, mal sueño y... ¿Trauma?

Sin pensarlo me acerque a ella, mientras Britt cogía de la cintura a Rachel, tratando de evitar que siguiera agrediendo a un sumiso Puckerman. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de Quinn, estire mi mano para coger la suya. Ella evito cualquier contacto, mirándome con ojos asustados.

 _\- ¡No! ¡No la toques! -_ Escuché decir a Rachel, mientras de nuevo caminaba con pasos decididos hasta Quinn y se paraba en frente de ella, como tratando de defenderla... ¡de mí!

 _\- ¡¿Pero quién demonios te crees?! -_ Pregunte, sintiendo como Snixx gritaba por salir. Volví a intentar tener la mano de Quinn entre la mía, pero ella se aferró con fuerza y miedo a la cintura de Rachel y se escondió detrás de la morena.

 _\- ¡¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE ESTA PASANDO?!_ \- Gritó Brittany, desde la mitad del patio de entrada de la casa Berry.

Y por primera vez me permití examinarlos a todos. Puckerman seguía en el andén, más atrás de donde estaba Britt, con la cabeza gacha y ojos llorosos. Rachel, en el umbral de la puerta, con mirada decidida y llena de rabia mirando en dirección a Puck. Y Quinn, detrás de ella, buscando su protección, también con ojos llorosos.

Nunca había visto a ninguno de esos tres de esa manera. Me sentía en un mundo paralelo. Solo faltaba esperar a que los unicornios llegaran y nos llevaran en su lomo al final del arcoíris, en donde estaba la olla de oro de un duende.

Fije mis ojos más detenidamente en Quinn y al ver sus ojos rebosantes de temor, mi cabeza, cual engranaje de reloj, empezó a trabajar rápido y llegué a una hipótesis de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 ***Dios, Buda, Jehová, Allah, Brahmán, Krisna... quien quiera que esté allá arriba. Por favor que mi hipótesis no sea correcta*** Rogué patéticamente en mi cabeza. Para después enterarme, que mi cabeza había armado la situación correcta.

* * *

 ** _Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _Meterme en la cabeza de Santana me trae cierta liberación. Es mi personaje favorito solo después de Quinn._**

 ** _¿Sugerencias, opiniones o quejas? Deja tu review. Es muy importante para mí._**

 ** _PD: Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, a los comentarios positivos y a las criticas constructivas._**

 ** _YOLO!_**


	6. Estoy aquí, y no me iré

**_De nuevo yo, con otro capítulo._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _RACHEL POV_**

 ** _-_** _Entonces no permite que nadie la toque_ \- Concluyó Brittany, sentada en una esquina inferior de mi cama

\- _No. Le da miedo que la toque alguien que no sea Rachel_ \- Dijo Santana desde la otra esquina inferior, haciéndome sonrojar inexplicablemente - _Lo que no entiendo es porque. No te ofendas Berry, pero después de lo que ha sufrido no esperaba que se refugiara en ti. Es decir, ¡Yo soy su mejor amiga!_

 _\- Lo se Santana, pero en parte logro comprenderla. Tú no estuviste ahí para apoyarla... es decir, no inmediatamente. -_ Aclaré cuando me percate de la mirada asesina que me lanzaba la latina. Me encontraba en la misma posición desde hace poco más de una hora: apoyada en el cabecero de mi cama con la cabeza de Quinn recostada en mis piernas. _\- Yo en cambio, estuve con ella inmediatamente después de lo sucedido. Tal vez, su subconsciente sabe que no corre peligro conmigo y..._

 _-No, no Berry. No te pongas psicológica conmigo -_ Me interrumpió Santana. Yo cerré mi boca y me concentre en seguir peinando los dorados cabellos de la hermosa mujer que se encontraba dormida en mi regazo.

Admito que al despertar esa mañana de sábado, me encontraba estúpidamente nerviosa. No sabía que iba a pasar ni como reaccionaria Quinn al despertar. Sin embargo, mi incertidumbre no duro demasiado...

Me desperté en la madrugada, mucho antes de lo que suelo despertarme. Cuando fui consciente de todo lo que había sucedido hace menos de 12 horas, busque a Quinn en mi cama; al no encontrarla mi cabeza trabajó a mil por hora.

¿Se había despertado asustada de estar durmiendo junto a mí y se habría dirigido a su casa? ¿Estaría reflexionando en el piso de abajo, acurrucada en mi sofá? ¿Estaría vagando por las calles de Lima con el pijama de conejitos que le había prestado? ¿Estaría llorando destrozada en algún baño de la casa? ¿Se habría tirado por la ventana? ¿Habría ido con Peter Pan a la tierra de nunca jamás?

\- _Estoy aquí_ \- Dijo una sombra a mi lado derecho, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones. Respiré tranquila al darme cuenta que era Quinn, acurrucada en el pequeño sofá al lado de mi ventana, mirando el oscuro paisaje que ésta le ofrecía.

\- _¿Hace mucho estas despierta?_ \- Pregunté acercándome lentamente. Como si me estuviera acercando a un gato, tratando que no saliera corriendo.

\- _Algo_ \- Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Luego palmó un lugar a su lado en el sofá, invitándome a sentarme; algo que me dejó gratamente sorprendida - _¿Te importa si me recuesto? -_ Me preguntó mirando mi hombro cuando me encontré a su lado.

 _\- En absoluto -_ respondí, pellizcándome disimuladamente.

Hace 48 horas era la máxima enemiga de Quinn Fabray. Y ahora ésta misma se encontraba en mi casa, recostada en mi hombro. ¿Puedes imaginar lo surrealista que me parecía?

\- _¿Que hacías en el segundo piso?_ \- me preguntó luego de un corto silencio. Sabia a lo que se refería: la fiesta era en el primer piso de la casa de Santana, no había excusa alguna, ni siquiera la de ''Necesito usar el baño", para que alguien subiera a la segunda planta, dado que había baño en el piso de abajo. Así que decidí decir la verdad

\- _Estaba buscándote_ \- Dije, recibiendo una mirada confusa por su parte - _Me di cuenta de que no te encontrabas en el perímetro visual de Santana y, dado la cantidad de alcohol que habías ingerido, decidí buscarte para evitar que vomitaras en cualquier parte de la casa y que la furia de Lima Heights te pateara el trasero. -_ Terminé, esperando por lo menos una pequeña sonrisa de su parte. Pero ésta no llegó.

La habitación se llenó de nuevo con el silencio. No era un silencio incomodo ni mucho menos. Se sentía como si en ese momento pudiéramos decirnos todo lo que sentíamos, pero sin necesidad de utilizar las palabras. Mientras ella seguía con su cabeza recostada en mi hombro, no pude evitar pensar como la noche había terminado de tal manera. Es decir, recordaba a Quinn lamentándose cerca de la piscina, diciendo cosas como: "Nunca voy a ser tan perfecta como Frannie", "¡Estoy jodidamente gorda!", "No puedo creer que mi novio prefiera jugar en una piscina de pelotas que estar conmigo" y "¡Maldita sea, como los odio a todos!"; pero tenía a su lado un comprensivo Puckerman tratando de convencerla de que era perfecta y que era amada por muchos. Me golpee la cabeza mentalmente, ¿Cómo es posible que la actitud de Puckerman no me hubiera parecido sospechosa?, él nunca se interesaba por nadie que no fuera él mismo, su jodida cresta y el equipo de futbol. ¿Porque sería diferente en una fiesta llena de alcohol?... pues para conseguir lo que quería. ¿Pero cómo lo había conseguido? ¿Quinn estaba tan borracha como para dejarse llevar a tal extremo? o por el contrario ¿estaba consciente de lo que hacía pero se arrepintió en el acto?

\- _Pregunta_ \- Me instó Quinn, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yo la mire confusa - _Sé que quieres preguntar algo. Adelante_ \- agregó. Si, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero ahora mi mente se había ocupado con un único pensamiento...

- _No me jodas. ¿Puedes leer la mente?_ \- solté sin dejar que mi pensamiento fuera procesado por mi cerebro antes de salir por mi boca. Me sentí de lo más estúpida al darme cuenta. Pero, por primera vez desde nuestra charla en la cocina de Santana, hice sonreír a Quinn. Era una sonrisa completamente sincera, pero con un deje de tristeza en su mirada. Me sentía privilegiada por tener a mi lado a Quinn, a pesar de que la chica en cuestión había hecho de mi vida escolar un infierno. Es decir, no estaba acompañada de Quinn Fabray la perra al mando de todo Mckingley, ahora solo era Quinn. Una muy delicada y sensible Quinn, como estoy segura, pocos la habrán visto.

\- _No, definitivamente no puedo leer la mente. Pero tu cuerpo tensionado y tu mirada perdida, me llevaron a pensar que querías preguntar algo. Y, por tu reacción, supongo que no me equivoqué -_ Y ahí estaba mi dilema. Tenía muchas preguntas agolpadas en mi cabeza, ¿Pero cómo hacerlas?, Tenía que hacerlas con tacto y delicadeza...

- _¿Que paso?, es decir, en un momento estabas quejándote de la vida, y al otro estabas en una habitación con Puck. O sea, ¿Fue tu decisión o él se aprovechó?, ¿Alcanzó a, ya sabes, hacer algo?, ¿Porque tomaste tanto?, ¿Coqueteaste conmigo en la cocina o solo fue mi imaginación?, si solo fue mi imaginación, puedes decirlo, no sería la primera vez que mi mente perturbada..._ – Paré de golpe mi inminente verborrea cuando sentí mi hombro humedecerse y supe que Quinn estaba llorando. ***Vaya tacto y delicadeza Berry*** Pensé

\- _En realidad no me quejaba de la vida Rachel. Cuando estoy borracha tiendo a decir lo que pienso en voz alta y normalmente soy el doble de perra. Y si, pienso que nunca seré igual de perfecta que mi hermana mayor, mi padre me lo ha reiterado varias veces. Si, pienso que estoy gorda, la entrenadora Sylvester me lo dijo hace poco en práctica de animadoras, he subido dos kilos del peso ideal en el que me encontraba. Espera, déjame terminar._ \- Dijo cuándo iba a interrumpirla. Ella no estaba gorda, tenía el mejor cuerpo de la secundaria, y de eso estaba segura. Los chicos de toda la escuela la deseaban y las chicas que no la deseaban, querían ser ella - _Todo lo que dije, es en realidad lo que pienso. Como sea, en medio de mis...lamentaciones, Puckerman apareció para hacerme sentir mejor, o al menos eso pensé. Me dijo que era la chica más hermosa que había conocido y que no necesitaba ser como mi hermana para ser perfecta. Luego de ello me dijo que me veía algo cansada así que me llevo a la habitación, en la que yo pensé, iba a dormir. -_ Apreté los puños con fuerza por la rabia y frustración que sentía. Sabía lo que se venia

 _\- NUNCA se me cruzó por la mente que Puckerman pudiera hacerme algo... Ya estando arriba y dentro de la habitación -_ Continuó sin dejar de llorar _\- Dijo que me haría sentir mejor, para luego acorralarme en la esquina en donde me encontraste. Primero empezó besándome el cuello, y me dedique a disfrutarlo en vez de detenerlo, de lo cual me arrepiento profundamente. Nunca había estado tan necesitada de contacto, de que alguien me hiciera sentir querida. En ese momento no pensé que llegaría tan lejos. Traté de detenerlo cuando ya era muy tarde. -_ ***Voy a matarlo*** determiné en mi mente. No podía salirse con la suya - _No puedo dejar de pensar en el dolor que siento Rachel. -_ Me dijo, empezando a llorar con más fuerza y encogiéndose más en el sofá _\- Se supone que tu primera vez debe ser algo hermoso, algo que disfrutes con la persona que amas, no así. Estaba tan ensimismado consiguiendo lo que quería, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comencé a sangrar. -_ Claro que no se iba a dar cuenta. En su estado y con la lujuria a flor de piel ¿Cómo se iba a dar cuenta el bastardo, de que le estaba quitando la virginidad a una chica de la peor manera posible?

Decidí guiarla a la cama y recostarme a su lado. Continuó llorando en mi pecho abrazada a mi cintura y yo no podía hacer más que peinarle sus cabellos y estar ahí para ella, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Más tarde, cuando amaneció, me di cuenta de la reticencia de Quinn a ser tocada por alguien que no fuera yo.

Mis padres habían llegado a mi cuarto para despertarnos, con el propósito de que bajáramos a desayunar. Ya estando abajo, y las dos sentadas en el comedor esperando el desayuno, mi padre Leroy, el más amigable de los dos, se dio cuenta del ánimo en el que se encontraba Quinn...

\- _¿Que tiene tu amiga?_ \- Me preguntó en un susurro, mientras ponía mi desayuno en la mesa. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros. Sabía que no era el momento para explicarlo. Mi padre fue a la cocina y volvió con el plato de Quinn en sus manos, ubicándolo en la mesa, al frente de ella - _Hey, te vendría bien un masa..._ -Trató de decir, posando sus manos en sus hombros. Pero en medio de la frase, y al sentir su contacto; Quinn se había levantado abruptamente de la mesa y había corrido a la esquina de la sala, acurrucándose y agarrando con fuerza sus piernas, mientras lo miraba asustada.

\- _¿Que sucede?_ \- Pregunto mi padre Hiram, entrando en la habitación y fijando su mirada en una asustada y perturbada Quinn. Se veía como una niña que acababa de ver una película de terror.

- _No lo sé_ \- Respondió Leroy - _Quinn, no voy a hacerte daño_ \- Dijo, mientras se acercaba a la rubia. Pero ella no lo escucho, y parecía querer traspasar la pared en donde estaba recostada. Se encogía cada vez más en la esquina, a medida que mi padre se acercaba.

\- _¡Detente papá!_ \- Le grite, mientras me levantaba de la mesa y lo empujaba hacia atrás. Luego fui en busca de Quinn, acercándome lentamente. Para mi sorpresa ella no parecía asustada al ver que me acercaba, como lo había hecho previamente con mi padre - _Estoy aquí_ \- Le susurre cuando llegue a ella, tratando de limpiarle las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. Ella no se alejó, y recibió mi contacto. Algo que también me sorprendió.

\- _Rachel, ¿Que está pasando?_ \- Volvió a hablar Hiram. Yo mire a Quinn, recibiendo un asentimiento, que tome como una afirmación a mi pregunta silenciosa.

Sentada en aquella esquina con Quinn recostada en mi hombro mirando a la ventana, en donde se veía el andén, les conté lo sucedido a mis padres. Ellos, obviamente, se pusieron furiosos y se dirigieron a la estación de policía a ponerle la denuncia a Puckerman.

Al poco tiempo de ver el carro de mis padres arrancar e irse, vi a Puckerman, Santana y Brittany deteniéndose al frente de mi casa. Poco me importo que Quinn siguiera recostada en mi hombro, corrí a la puerta principal y la abrí de golpe, y sin poder controlar la ira que sentía grité _\- ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! -_ dirigiéndome en dirección al desgraciado de Puckerman, sin importarme tampoco la mirada confusa de Santana. Al ver que Puckerman no se movía de su sitio, y ya estando cerca de él, lo empujé, dejando que mi furia se apoderara de mí _\- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!_ \- Volví a gritar.

Cuando me disponía a volver a empujarlo, Brittany me estaba sosteniendo de la cintura. ***¿Porque diablos lo defiende?*** Pensé, para luego responderme a mí misma ***Porque no sabe lo que pasó***

 **-** _Quinn_ **-** Susurró Brittany, mirando a la puerta de mí casa, aun sin soltarme de su agarre. Yo seguí su mirada y vi a Santana acercándose a Quinn y estirando su mano para tocarla. En la mirada de mi rubia pude ver el pánico que se apodero de ella.

\- _¡No! ¡No la toques! -_ grité, zafándome de los brazos de Brittany y devolviéndome en mis pasos rápidamente. Me puse en frente de Quinn, como un escudo humano, algo que sabía no agradaría a la Latina

 _\- ¡¿Pero quién demonios te crees?! -_ Me espetó la morena con rabia, mientras me fulminaba con la mirada y volvía a intentar tocar a Quinn. Pero ella se encogió en mi espalda y se aferró a mi cintura con fuerza. Siendo otra la situación, su acción me habría parecido extremadamente tierna.

 _\- ¡¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE ESTA PASANDO?!_ \- Gritó Brittany, desde la mitad del patio de entrada de mi casa; entre Puckerman y nosotras.

Mientras yo miraba al bastardo con rabia, estaba pensando en cómo contarles lo sucedido a las amigas de Quinn. No podía soltarlo así como así, no podía contarles lo que paso como si fuera otro chisme del instituto. Era una situación bastante delicada.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Santana examinándonos a todos y por primera vez creí ciegamente en su supuesto "Tercer ojo Psíquico Mexicano", pues pude ver como entendía poco a poco lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella me miro, soltándome una pregunta silenciosa con su mirada, yo asentí, confirmándole lo que probablemente sospechaba.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, Santana cogió un Gnomo que decoraba la entrada de mi casa y se lo lanzó con fuerza a Puckerman

\- _¡DESGRACIADO!_ \- Gritó, mientras el Gnomo se rompía en el suelo, a pocos centímetros del chico de la cresta

\- _Por favor, de..._ \- Empezó a decir Puckerman, pero otro Gnomo volando por los aires en su dirección lo interrumpió. Y, para decepción de cuatro, logro esquivarlo ágilmente.

Brittany recorrió los pocos metros que la separaban de Santana, y agarro a la latina por la cintura, evitando que cogiera otro Gnomo de jardín. Quinn y yo seguíamos en la misma posición sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- _¡Sera mejor que se retire señor!_ \- Dijo determinante mi padre Hiram, dirigiéndose a Puck. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el auto de mis padres se había aparcado en el andén. Y tampoco me di cuenta cuando mi padre Leroy, nos empujaba a las cuatro dentro de la casa.

\- _¡DÉJEME DARLE UNA PALIZA A ESE MAL NACIDO!_ \- Gritó Santana, mientras, sin éxito, intentaba volver a salir.

Mi padre cerró la puerta de la entrada, dejando a Hiram afuera, quien le gritaba algo al chico de la cresta - _Chicas, vayan todas arriba_ \- Dijo volviéndose a nosotras. Me miro suplicante y supe que yo tenía que hacer que las tres adolescentes en diferentes estados de ánimo: rabia, pánico y confusión total (Supongo que adivinaras cual pertenece a cada chica), subieran a mi habitación.

Después de mucho insistir y discutir, especialmente con Santana, logre que todas nos acomodáramos en mi cuarto.

Y ahí nos encontrábamos ahora, después de que Santana y Brittany se enteraran, por boca de Quinn, de toda la situación.

\- _¿Que les dijeron a tus padres en la estación de policía? -_ Pregunto Brittany después de un corto silencio. Sabía que ella era algo así como una niña de 8 años atrapada en el cuerpo de una chica de 16, pero cuando la situación lo requería, podía ser bastante madura.

- _Que necesitaran realizarle algunos exámenes a Quinn y hablar con testigos antes de proceder -_ Respondí. Mientras Quinn les contaba a sus amigas lo que había pasado, yo había decidido dejarlas a solas e ir en busca de mis padres para preguntarles lo mismo que había preguntado Britt.

\- _¡Que putada!_ \- Gritó Santana, levantándose de mi cama - _No pueden tomarse tanto tiempo para encarcelar a alguien. ¿Y que si el desgraciado se escapa?, ¿También tienen que examinar los boxers del bastardo para proceder?_

- _San solo están haciendo su trabajo_ \- Le dijo Brittany, cogiéndola de la mano. La latina volvió a sentarse en la cama tranquilizándose al contacto, y otra vez fui consciente del poder que ejercía Britt sobre ella. Y no solo sobre ella, Britt tenía el poder de conseguir lo que quisiera de quien quisiera. Pero era la ÚNICA que podía hacerlo con Santana.

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación. Y yo seguí con mi tarea de observar a Quinn dormir.

Se veía extremadamente frágil. Y yo me sentía realmente impotente. Sin embargo, mil preguntas seguían taladrándome la cabeza. ¿Porque entraba en pánico si otra persona la tocaba?, al fin y al cabo Santana era su mejor amiga de toda la vida. ¿Aun sentía el dolor del que había hablado en la madrugada? ¿Estaría dispuesta a asistir a medico ese mismo día?, yo estaba preocupada de que Puckerman le hubiera hecho más daño, de una enfermedad venérea (Puck se había acostado con más de la mitad de la escuela en ese entonces) y de un embarazo no deseado. Sabía que era muy pronto para saber ese tipo de cosas, pero nunca he sido paciente y siempre he odiado la incertidumbre. Además, estaba segura que Quinn aun seguía demasiado sensible para acceder a ser examinada.

- _¿Porque nos ayudas?_ \- me preguntó Santana de la nada - E _s decir, nosotras tres hemos hecho de tu vida un miserable infierno. Cualquiera en tu posición hubiera dejado a Q su merced o la hubiera dejado en nuestras manos como nuestra responsabilidad, al fin y al cabo nosotras somos sus amigas, no tú. Eres lo más lejos que ella tiene a una amiga_ \- Santana era conocida por su estrepitosa sinceridad. Sabía que yo no era amiga de Quinn, es más, era su enemiga mortal, así no lo quisiera.

\- _Simplemente no puedo dejarla sola. Sé que no soy amiga de ella ni de ustedes_ \- Respondí mirándolas a ambas - _Pero no puedo dejarla sola. Me imagino que si algo así me pasara no me gustaría pasar de mano en mano cual paquete. Además, como se han dado cuenta, soy la única persona en quien confía en este momento. Así que estaré a su lado hasta que ella me pida lo contrario_

Santana asintió, quedando satisfecha con mi respuesta. Pero yo rompí el silencio poco tiempo después, con una de las tantas dudas que se agolpaban en mi cabeza.

\- _¿Que haremos con sus padres?_ \- pregunté, refiriéndome a Russel y Judy Fabray - _Es decir, tenemos que decirles lo que paso._

\- _¿Porque?_ \- pregunto Santana, mirándome con sincera curiosidad. ***¿Porque?, ¿de verdad está preguntándome eso?*** Pensé, sin poder creérmelo

\- _Tenemos que contarles Santana_ \- Espeté, evidentemente exasperada, ¡¿Como no podía ver algo tan obvio?! - _¡Son sus padres, tienen que saberlo!_ \- ella no se inmuto y me miró fijamente - _A ver ¿Que pasara cuando alguno de ellos intente abrazarla y ella se hunda en otro ataque de pánico?_ \- pregunté, armándome de paciencia

\- _¿Acaso eres tarada o te haces? -_ soltó Santana, con el mismo tono exasperado que yo había utilizado antes - _¡Son los Fabray, idiota!_ \- dijo como si fuera algo obvio - _Ellos nunca han demostrado una pizca de cariño hacia Quinn. Ellos no conocen los abrazos, las felicitaciones o las palabras de ánimo_. - Continuó explicándome pacientemente, como si tratara de enseñarle los colores a un niño - _Si algo le pasa a Quinn, ellos nunca se dan cuenta; con tal que no tenga que ver son sus notas académicas, las competiciones de animadoras o de lo hermosa y educada que es en sus reuniones con la alta sociedad._

Sabía que los padres de Quinn no eran los padres ejemplares. ¿Pero de ahí a no darse cuenta de que algo grave le había pasado a su hija?, ¿Santana no estaría exagerando?

 _\- Mira, Berry. Te agradezco toda la ayuda y el apoyo que le estas brindando a mi mejor amiga. Pero por lo que más quieras, no les digas nada a sus padres. -_ Me dijo la latina con un sorprendente tono suplicante _\- Tú no los conoces como yo. Estoy segura que si se enteran, no harán más que avergonzarse de su hija, por haber perdido su virginidad antes del matrimonio. No, Berry -_ Me dijo, cuando yo abrí la boca para interrumpirla _\- YO, los conozco mucho mejor que tú. Y créeme, lo que menos necesita Quinn en este momento es que sus padres le den la espalda. Así que, si de verdad te interesas por ella, mantén tu bocota cerrada, al igual que la de tus padres._

Yo asentí, aun con duda. Eran sus padres, no podían ser tan crueles.

 _\- Ahora, si me disculpas. Tengo que volver a arreglar la pocilga en la que se convirtió mi casa -_ Dijo, levantándose de mi cama _\- Probablemente me esperen muchos gritos y reclamos por parte de mi madre, por haber salido de allí sin siquiera averiguar de dónde salió la misteriosa cama de perro. ¿Britt, quieres formar parte de la diversión? -_ Preguntó mirando a la rubia

 _\- Aunque la mayoría no suena muy divertido -_ Respondió Brittany, levantándose - _Si quiero averiguar de dónde salió la cama de perro. ¡Pero primero tengo que ir a mi casa por mi disfraz de Sherlock Holmes! -_ Dijo, dando saltos emocionados y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación _. - ¡Vamos Watson! -_ Gritó, ya estando abajo.

Santana sonrió con una mirada tierna dirigida a la puerta por donde Brittany había salido _\- Nos vemos Berry -_ Dijo, endureciendo la mirada y acercándose, dejando un apenas perceptible beso en la cabeza de Quinn _\- Cuídala. Vendré en un rato -_ Terminó, alejándose y saliendo por la puerta.

Poco tiempo después, Quinn despertó de golpe, levantándose asustada, quedando sentada en la cama con cara de pánico.

\- _Calma_ \- le dije mientras la abrazaba. Ella, al darse cuenta de donde estaba y con quien, se tranquilizó parcialmente - _Calma, estoy aquí_ \- le dije, acariciando sus cabellos y, dado que de nuevo tenía su cabeza recostada en mi pecho, posé mi mentón en su cabeza, mientras seguía acariciándola - _Estoy aquí, y no me iré. -_ Fue lo último que le dije, antes de que volviera a rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 ** _¿Sugerencias, criticas u opiniones? Déjame un Review_**

 ** _Mi plan original fue dejar embarazada a Quinn, pero varias personas no quieren que eso suceda. Así que les pregunto a ustedes mis lectores: ¿Que opinan acerca de traer a Beth al mundo? ¡Ayúdenme a decidirme!_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo_**

 ** _Próxima actualización: 19/06/16_**

 ** _YOLO!_**


	7. ¿Quién carajos ha sido?

**_Creo que dejare mis comentarios para el final. ¿Es mejor no?_**

 ** _Los personajes participes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran Faberry habría sido real._**

 ** _ENJOY_**

* * *

 **QUINN POV**

\- _Quinnie será mejor que te levantes ahora, si no quieres llegar tarde a la escuela_ \- Me dijo mi madre mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación y al momento se iba, como siempre.

Ir a la escuela era lo último que quería hacer. El lunes había llegado más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Había pasado todo el fin de semana en casa de Rachel; el sábado no hice más que relatar lo que había pasado en la casa de Santana una y otra vez: a Rachel, a los padres de Rachel (Aunque fue ella quien contó lo sucedido; sin embargo yo estaba presente) a San y a Brittany. Además había descubierto el inminente pánico que me embargaba cada vez que alguien que no fuera Rachel trataba de tocarme. ¿Porque? no lo sabía. Aun no lo tenía claro.

El domingo trate de aclarar mi cabeza y decidir qué hacer. Definitivamente no iba a dejar que Puckerman no recibiera su merecido, pero tampoco quería denunciarlo, dado que para hacerlo tenía que realizarme una clase de exámenes; para los cuales aún no estaba lista. Es decir, ¡Nadie podía tocarme sin que yo quisiera tirarme por la ventana más cercana y correr hasta la Patagonia! ¿Cómo iba a dejar que me viera un ginecólogo? Además una denuncia de mi parte significaba que, por ser menor de edad, mis padres obviamente tendrían que enterarse, y con ellos, todo el bendito pueblo.

No sabía cómo mis padres tomarían la situación. Según Rachel, ellos me apoyarían y me darían palabras de ánimo para seguir adelante y superar mi traumático episodio. Según Santana y yo misma, quienes los conocíamos mejor, se avergonzaran terriblemente de estar en boca de todo el mundo por su hija ''Ya-No-Tan-Virgen' 'y pecadora, y probablemente tomarían represalias. Pero no contra Puckerman, contra mi "por ser tan estúpida y confiada", diría mi padre. Y eso lo tenía bastante claro.

Así que la denuncia estaba temporalmente descartada, a pesar del desacuerdo que mostraron los tres Berrys, San y Britt al conocer mi decisión. Ellos no estaban en mi posición, así que simplemente tendrían que callar y tratar de entenderme. En cuanto a Noah Puckerman, ya se me ocurriría algo para hacerlo pagar, no pretendía ser gentil. Me había hecho muchísimo daño, aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta.

- _¡Lucy Quinn Fabray!_ \- Grito mi madre fuera de mi habitación. Intuí que estaba camino a llevarle el desayuno a mi padre, de otra forma no hubiera pasado por ahí. - _¡Si no te levantas ahora te perderás tu practica de animadoras, y ya sabes lo que tu padre piensa sobre eso!_

Las clases empezaban a las 8 de la mañana. Pero la despiadada entrenadora de las animadoras, Sue Sylvester, nos hacía llegar a la escuela a las 6 de la mañana, y nos torturaba haciéndonos correr alrededor del campo de fútbol, practicando rutinas o hasta lavando su ropa u ordenando su despacho. Casi siempre nos hacía correr a la intemperie a esa hora de la madrugada. Parecía disfrutar vernos sufrir.

Me encantaba ser animadora, no solo porque adoraba como el uniforme lucia en mí, o por la popularidad y el poder que ser su capitana me daba sobre la escuela; también por el hecho de hacer actividad física, participar en encuentros deportivos sin ser directamente parte de la acción y relacionarme con otras chicas que adoraban lo mismo. Pero, por primera vez, no quería asistir a la práctica. Sabía que yo era la consentida de la entrenadora así que ella no pondría demasiados problemas. El problema era mi padre: ''Un Fabray NUNCA queda mal cuando se compromete en algo" "Un Fabray siempre está a la altura" "Un Fabray siempre se esfuerza al máximo" "Tu hermana Frannie nunca falto a una práctica de animadoras y mírala ahora, es el orgullo de la familia'' Solía decir cuando yo contemplaba la idea de quedarme en casa hasta las 7. Por ello mismo, utilice toda mi fuerza de voluntad y me levanté con esfuerzo.

Mientras me bañaba no pude evitar pensar en todo un poco, y sentirme...sucia. En la casa Berry me había bañado por lo menos 3 veces en cada día que me quedé, no podía evitar pensar en las asquerosas manos de Puckerman pasando por mi cuerpo. Es cierto, en el momento llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo primaveral (algo que, para mi desgracia, le facilito el trabajo), así que él no tuvo demasiado contacto directo con mi piel; aun así por más de que me restregara hasta sangrar, no podía quitarme la sensación de sus manos pasando por encima de mi ropa. Aun hoy en día, me duele recordar.

Cuando salí de la regadera me vestí con mi impecable uniforme de animadora que mi madre había dejado encima de mi cama, seguramente cuando estaba bañándome. Me observé a mí misma en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en mi habitación, y no pude evitar pensar en el día que me esperaba. Sopesé la idea de salir de casa pero no ir a la escuela; sin embargo ¿a dónde iba a ir? Mi único refugio era la casa de Santana y sabía que si lo deseaba ella y Britt tampoco asistirían a clase; pero con ellas también me asediaba el pánico y la ansiedad como con cualquier otra persona, y no lograba entenderlo. Ellas eran mis amigas, ¿Porque les tenía miedo como a todo el mundo? Bueno, sorpresivamente, no a todo el mundo. En los últimos tres días había adquirido otra extraña pero acogedora guarida: la casa Berry. Pero tampoco parecía una opción viable, puede que Rachel fuera la única persona con la que me sentía cómoda y en paz, pero Rachel Berry no faltaría a la escuela ni porque le pagaran. Así que, las opciones se reducían a:

a) Ir a la escuela  
b) Asistir a clases  
c) Pasar por Mckingley

En realidad son la misma opción, pero quería hacerme la interesante. ¿Funcionó?

Mientras escogía mentalmente una opción, lo cual parecía difícil en el momento porque sentía que ninguna era la correcta, escuche la voz de mi madre en el piso de abajo.

\- _Quinnie, cielo, tu amiga Santana vino a buscarte_ \- Dijo hipócritamente Judy. Ni a ella, ni a mi hermana, ni mucho menos a mi padre les gustaba mi amistad con Santana. Creían que los Fabray éramos muy superiores para relacionarnos con los López.

Mi cara de sorpresa como respuesta al anuncio de mi madre se acentuó cuando el reflejo en el espejo revelo a Santana entrando a mi habitación, con un plato de tostadas en una mano y en otra un jugo de naranja

\- _Te traje tu desayuno para no perder tiempo_ \- Mi madre nunca me dejaba comer en mi cuarto, y la latina lo sabía. Pero también sabía que mi familia la odiaba, y hacía de todo para acrecentar ese odio. Nunca entendí porque. Supongo que era un entretenido pasatiempo para ella.

\- _¿López a que viniste?_ – Pregunté haciendo uso de mi característica ceja levantada. Ni ella me saludaba, ni yo a ella. Éramos algo frías la una con la otra, tal vez porque éramos bastante parecidas en diversos aspectos. Pero sabíamos que la otra estaría ahí en las buenas y en las malas. Britt, en cambio, era nuestro polo opuesto, nuestro catalizador. Tal vez por eso la queríamos tanto.

\- _Fabray, aunque no pueda tocarte, y créeme cuando digo que no lo lamento; me pareció buena idea venir a recogerte porque no soportaría a los perdedores del Club Glee hablándome como si me importaran, solo porque los invite a mi casa y se embriagaron en la misma. Bueno, no sola. Así que tienes que ir conmigo y apoyarme en mi terrorífica situación -_ Explicó Santana. Sabía que me recogía porque no quería dejarme sola. También sabía que el hecho de que yo me hubiera refugiado en Rachel y no en ella le dolía más de lo que nunca admitiría. Sin embargo no dije nada.

\- _¿Y Britt?_ \- Pregunté. Santana siempre iba a recogerla.

\- _Nos veremos en la escuela. Al parecer tiene una fiesta de sombreros y aún está decidiendo cual ponerse_ \- Dijo, con la boca llena de tostada. Pensé que era mi desayuno.

No dijimos mucho más. Santana se comió lo que era mi desayuno, no proteste porque no tenía mucho apetito, y nos dirigimos a la puerta principal. Me despedí de mi madre en la cocina y salimos de mi casa.

Vaya sorpresa nos llevamos al ver a Rachel Berry, recostada en el auto aparcado al frente de mi casa seguido del de Santana. Después de la sorpresa, sentí la alegría llenarme el cuerpo, supuse que se debía a que era la única persona con la que me sentía protegida.

\- _¿Qué haces aquí Gnomo?_ \- Preguntó Santana al verla. Mientras yo caminaba hacia Rachel para saludarla. Al llegar frente a ella, la abrace fuertemente. No pude evitarlo, necesitaba contacto físico, y ella era la única que podría brindármelo en el momento.

\- _Bue...Bueno... yo pensé... pensé que podría...ya saben..._ \- Balbuceo nerviosamente cuando rompimos el abrazo. Me pareció realmente tierna cuando vi sus mejillas sonrojadas

- _Si bueno, pensaste mal. Q irá conmigo a la escuela. Así que puedes irte_ \- La cortó bruscamente Santana. Yo la asesine con la mirada y ella levanto las cejas retadoramente.

\- _Mmm...Yo creo que no._ \- Dijo Rachel con autoridad, dejando atrás el nerviosismo previo. Casi pude oír gritar a Snixx, el alter ego de Santana - _Creo que es pertinente que Quinn viaje conmigo a la escuela. Estaría más cómoda y tranquila en un espacio cerrado conmigo, que contigo._

\- _¿Que mierda estas diciendo RuPaul? Acabamos de estar en su habitación, las dos SOLAS Y EN UN ESPACIO CERRADO_ \- Contraataco Santana. Y yo deje de mirar la vena que se acentuó en la frente de mi mejor amiga, para hallar una solución.

- _¿Qué tal si nos vamos todas juntas en el auto de Santana? y así todas felices_ \- Propuse, sintiéndome orgullosa de mi pensamiento conciliador. ***¡Quinn Fabray para presidente!*** Animó mi subconsciente

- _No dejare que Berry se siente en mi auto_

 _\- ¿Y mi auto se quedara aquí aparcado?_

Hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Probablemente estaba pasando por el momento más difícil de mi vida y ellas dos discutían acerca de quién me llevaría al matadero. En cierta parte, agradecía la distracción.

 _\- No pasara nada si Rachel se sube en tu precioso Renault -_ Dije dirigiéndome a Santana _\- Y yo tendré una excusa para hacerte volver aquí -_ dije esta vez mirando a Rachel. Solté la oración sin siquiera pensarla. Y cuando procese lo que había dicho, sentí mis mejillas ardientes y el sudor en las palmas de mis manos. También pude sentir la mirada inquisidora de Santana, pero no voltee a verla, seguí con mis ojos fijos en Rachel y me di cuenta que estaba en el mismo estado de nerviosismo que yo _\- Bue...bueno tu eres la única...la única persona que me puede tocar...no es que quiera que me toques...tampoco es que quiera que no lo hagas...yo...-_ ***Definitivamente eres estúpida Fabray*** Mentalmente me golpee mi frente con la mano

 _\- Bueno, corta ya tu patético intento de monologo y sube tu trasero a mi auto -_ Dios bendiga a Santana por callarme

Hice lo que me pidió, arrastrando a Rachel conmigo al asiento de atrás.

\- _Genial, ahora soy un maldito chofer_ – Escuché murmurar a Santana antes de que subiera al coche. El viaje fue bastante silencioso. Ninguna de nosotras emitía palabra alguna, cada una estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Sabía que los de ellas tenían que ver conmigo, y los míos tenían que ver con mi agresor. ¿Iría a la escuela hoy? ¿Me buscaría como hizo hace unos días en la casa Berry? ¿Qué paso por su mente después de que el alcohol de sus venas se disipase? Si de algo estaba segura, era que no quería verlo. Tal vez lo quería muerto.

Cuando llegamos al parqueadero de la escuela nos quedamos dentro del auto. No quería asistir al entrenamiento. Contemplaba la idea de enfrentarme a la gente con Rachel a mi lado, pero ella no podría estar presente en el campo de futbol, y yo no estaba preparada para hacerlo sin ella. Ambas me entendieron y se quedaron conmigo. Cuando llegaron las 7:50, había llegado la hora de salir.

- _¿Lista?_ \- Me preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ofreciéndome su mano. Yo la tome sin pensarlo.

\- _No_ \- Dije. Sin embargo la seguí, saliendo del auto

\- _Que asco_ \- Dijo Santana por lo bajo. Solo yo la escuche, no sabía a qué se refería y tampoco sentía ganas de averiguarlo.

Caminamos lentamente hasta la entrada de la escuela. Rachel abrió la puerta y entré, flaqueada por mi mejor amiga a mi derecha, y mi... antiguo objetivo de burla a mi izquierda. Respirando profundo, preparándome para lo que me esperaba.

Lo que pasaba ante mis ojos y lo que pasó después... sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

En medio del pasillo había una multitud de gente, observando algo atentamente. Era casi media escuela. Se escuchaban gritos animadores, susurros, y... ¿golpes? Al prestar más atención, también pude distinguir gritos de ira contenida. Yo me quede en mi sitio, petrificada. ¡Era demasiada gente! Lo único que me mantenía con los pies en la tierra y alejaba mis ganas de salir corriendo, era la mano de Rachel aferrada a la mía. Fije mis ojos en los suyos. Eran casi hipnotizadores. Solo su presencia llenaba mi aire de tranquilidad y agradecí a Dios mentalmente por haberme enviado a ese hermoso ángel.

- _¡Salgan del medio idiotas! Quiero ver el espectáculo_ \- Solo con el comentario de Santana pude apartar la vista de Rachel y mirar hacia el circulo de gente, que ya no era un circulo. Ahora las personas se habían hecho a un lado para dejarnos ver lo que pasaba. Me quede sin respiración. Ahora los gritos de ira tenían dueño, y no sé por qué no lo reconocí al instante.

Mi novio, Finn Hudson, estaba de espaldas a mí, encima de Noah Puckerman, brindándole puñetazo tras puñetazo.

\- _¡DESGRACIADO!... ¡HIJO DE PUTA!... ¡MAL NACIDO!..._ \- Decía Finn entre golpes. Nunca me imaginé una escena como esa. Si se pensaba en una pelea entre esos dos mejores amigos, cualquiera pensaría que Puckerman sería el ganador. Era más musculoso y tenía... experiencia callejera. Finn era un niño en muchos aspectos, no tenía una gran forma atlética y su experiencia de vida era nula. Pero ahí estaba, frente a media escuela propinándole una golpiza a su mejor amigo. Pero ¿Porque?...

 ***Demonios*** maldecí en mi cabeza. Sabía el porqué. Lo intuía. Pero ¿Cómo se había enterado? Pocas personas sabían lo que había pasado, y las que lo sabían habían prometido dejar su boca cerrada.

Puckerman seguía en el suelo, tirado debajo de Finn. No intentaba luchar, ni contraatacar; por el contrario, parecía que le prestaba el mentón a Finn para que se lo destrozara.

No paso mucho tiempo después, cuando el entrenador Tanaka, apareciendo de la nada, levantó a Finn y lo alejo de su víctima. Con el entrenador del equipo de futbol, llegó también Will Schuester, el profesor de español y encargado del Club Glee.

- _¡Basta chicos! ¡¿Que está sucediendo?!_ \- Preguntó Schuester, tratando de levantar a un aturdido y muy ensangrentado Puckerman del suelo, mientras el entrenador sostenía a Finn, evitando que volviera a lanzarse a la humanidad de su, por lo visto, Ex-mejor amigo

\- _¡PREGUNTELE A ESE BASTARDO DE MIERDA! ¡PREGUNTELE A ESE HIJO DE PUTA!_ \- Respondió Finn, totalmente famélico, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su entrenador. Tanaka y Schuester miraban al uno y al otro con confusión. Pero Puckerman ya no prestaba su atención a ninguno de ellos. Sus ojos, lo que podía distinguir detrás de la sangre, estaban puestos en mí.

\- _Quinn_ \- Dijo Puckerman, apenas en un susurro. Y todos voltearon a mírame.

No podía soportar todo aquello. Hace unos días adoraba que las personas voltearan al verme pasar, adoraba que los numerosos estudiantes se abrieran como el mar rojo para abrirme paso. Pero en ese momento, estaba muriéndome lentamente. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y todos los presentes clavaban su mirada en mí. Me invadió el asco y la rabia al oír a Puckerman pronunciar mi nombre, pero también la vergüenza al sentir toda la atención que se me prestaba en ese corredor. Me sentía sucia. Sentía como si toda la escuela se hubiese enterado de lo sucedido y me culparan a mí. Como si yo fuera la abusadora. Así que no lo aguante más. Solté la mano de Rachel y eche a correr por un pasillo paralelo. No podía respirar, necesitaba alejarme de todo y de todos.

…

Me encontraba debajo de las gradas del campo de futbol de la escuela. En posición fetal. Con miles de pensamientos y preguntas taladrándome la cabeza cuando vi a Finn acercarse, seguido de cerca por Rachel.

Al llegar a mí, Finn se sentó a mi lado, a una distancia prudencial. No intento tocarme, así que por lo visto ya estaba al tanto.

- _Supuse que estarías aquí –_ Me dijo, mirando en dirección a la cancha _– Siempre vienes aquí cuando algo te agobia. Aquí te hable por primera vez –_ Lo recordaba.

Hace unos meses, después de arrojar mi primer Slushie, cuyo objetivo fue Rachel, me sentía tan agobiada por todo lo que eso acarreo que había ido ahí. Ese día el equipo de futbol estaba entrenando y Finn me vio desde la cancha. Me saco de debajo de las gradas y me guio arriba de ellas, desde donde se veía todo el campus. Recuerdo que nuestra primera conversación fue la más extraña que había tenido. Él había empezado con un apunte acerca de lo dañino que era el teléfono celular para la salud y luego me había preguntado "¿Qué pasa si te caes desde aquí arriba?". Fue la pregunta más extraña que había podido escuchar en ese momento y llegué a pensar que era un psicópata que quería lanzarme desde esa altura. Pero él tenía algo especial. Nunca supe si fue su sonrisa de medio lado, su actitud confiada o el hecho de que lo recordaba vagamente cuando lo vi por primera vez y pensé que era el chico con más mala suerte del mundo, pues el primer día de escuela se le había dañado su lapicero nuevo. Bueno, algo me hizo confiar en él. El resto es historia

\- _Me suspendieron por un mes_ \- Dijo después de un incómodo silencio - _Pero lo volvería a hacer_ \- Continuo, con sus ojos fijos en los míos. Yo me quede en silencio. No sabía que decir ni cómo comportarme. Intentaba imaginarme la situación de Finn: Su mejor amigo había violado a su novia, y cuando le dio su merecido el malo fue él, porque su novia se negaba a contarle a alguien lo sucedido. Vaya lio.

- _¿Cómo lo supiste?_ \- Era la duda más grande que formaba mi cabeza, y tenía que obtener respuesta

\- _No lo sé_ \- respondió, y yo lo mire confusa, esperando que se aclarara. Pero sin más palabras sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, buscó algo y me lo tendió. Leí con atención el mensaje de texto.

 ** _Domingo 11:34 pm - Número desconocido: [No confíes en tus amigos. Noah Puckerman ha cometido el peor crimen de su existencia. ¿El nombre "Quinn Fabray" te suena? Bien, tu amigo la ha violado en casa de Santana López]_**

Corto y preciso. Me quede sin habla.

\- _Trate de llamar al número pero nunca me respondieron_ \- empezó a contar Finn - _Pensé que se trataba de una broma. Al llegar esta madrugada al entrenamiento de Futbol, me di cuenta que él no estaba, y él siempre llega antes que yo. Cuando el entrenador nos dio luz verde para ir a las duchas lo busque. Lo encontré vaciando su casillero. Le pregunte por ti y su cara de pánico y vergüenza fueron toda la confirmación que necesite. Sé que no soy muy listo, pero conozco a Puck, sé cuándo miente, cuando hizo algo de lo que se arrepiente, cuando planea hacer algo malo...todo. La rabia me invadió y solo quería partirle la cara_ \- Suspiró, y supuse que quería continuar, así que me quede en silencio - _Cuando saliste corriendo me llevaron a la oficina del director Figgins. En el camino, me interceptaron Santana y Rachel y me dijeron que no querías que nadie se enterase, por lo que no abrí mi boca cuando me preguntaron por la razón de la pelea. Supongo que eso es tu decisión, pero me gustaría que supieras que no la apoyo_ \- Me lo imaginaba - _Cuando salí, confronte a tus amigas... y a Rachel, para que me pusieran al corriente. Llegue a pensar que alguna de ellas me había enviado el misterioso mensaje. Pero las tres lo negaron, diciendo que respetaban tu decisión y jamás te harían eso._ \- Britt y San siempre han sido mi soporte, mi ayuda y mi compañía. Y ahora Rachel se unía a ese pequeño grupo de personas que me apreciaban por lo que era y no por lo que pretendía ser. Y me alegre por eso. - _Quinn, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. Sé que no soy el novio del año, pero no pretendo dejarte sola. Me importas, y hare lo que sea necesario para ayudarte a superar esta situación._ \- Si, Finn no era un buen novio. Pero era una persona excepcional. A pesar de pertenecer al bando popular nunca había lanzado un Slushie, nunca había despreciado a nadie, nunca se había propasado conmigo y siempre trataba de ayudar a todo el mundo _\- ¿Porque solo ella?_ \- Me pregunto luego de un silencio, mirando a donde estaba Rachel. Estaba a unos metros de nosotros, vigilándonos. Supuse que para asegurarse de estar cerca si me daba un ataque de pánico. Y lo agradecí.

\- _No lo sé_ \- Dije, recuperando el habla - _Solo sé que cuando estoy con ella el pánico y la ansiedad desaparecen._

- _Creí que eran enemigas mortales_ \- Comento Finn - _Nunca hablaban fuera del Club Glee, y cuando lo hacían... bueno... no eras muy amable._

- _Lo sé. Pero las cosas cambian cuando tu némesis ha estado ahí para ti cuando pasas por una situación difícil._

\- _Me da miedo como me mira_ \- Dijo, y yo me fije en Rachel, que lo miraba amenazadoramente - _Creo que me saltara a la yugular si hago algún movimiento brusco_

Yo sonreí. Efectivamente, Rachel había adoptado su actitud sobreprotectora conmigo. Algo que solo utilizaba cuando se trataba de Broadway o Barbra Streisand. Me sentí halagada.

\- _¿Qué pasó con Puckerman?_ \- Pregunte. Otra gran pregunta que se había formado en mi cabeza

\- _Lo llevaron a la enfermería. No sé mucho más_ \- Dijo Finn, encogiéndose de hombros y aparentando indiferencia. Pero sabía que le dolía. Noah había sido su mejor amigo de toda la vida, y enterarse de que había hecho algo así, independientemente de que fuera su novia o no, era como si yo me enterase que Snixx fuera la responsable del atentado a las torres gemelas.

Y ahora tenía que formular la pregunta más importante de todo el día. Pero sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna, pues él no la tenía.

- _¿Quién te habrá enviado el mensaje?_

\- _No lo sé. Cuando llame el teléfono estaba apagado._

Volví a mirar el teléfono de Finn que seguía en mis manos. Sin pensarlo demasiado, llame.

Buzón de voz. Estaba apagado.

Envié el número a mi teléfono por mensaje de texto. Más tarde averiguaría de quien se trataba

 ***¿Quién carajos ha sido?*** Era mi pregunta. Pregunta que no solo rondo por mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo, también por la de todo el Club Glee. Algo que se convertiría en un torbellino más tarde.

* * *

 ** _¿Qué tal? Quería ponerle algo de misterio al asunto. Y como supondrán, existirán más mensajes, poniendo todo de cabeza. También quería darle algo de tiempo a la amistad de Fuinn, me parece que estos dos son hermosos juntos, pero obviamente no como pareja._**

 ** _Gracias a todos aquellos que han apoyado de una forma u otra esta historia. De verdad que me hacen el día. Respecto a lo de Beth, la mayoría se opusieron rotundamente a traerla al mundo ahora, pero también dijeron que era mi decisión así que... finalmente la he tomado, y espero que les guste._**

 ** _Me gustaría hacer de este Fic algo interactivo, pues me gustó mucho saber su opinión sobre diversos temas. Así que ahora la pregunta es... ¿Qué hacemos con Puck? ¿Qué creen que debería hacer con el personaje? ¿Perdonarlo o condenarlo?_**

 ** _Dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias y reclamos con un jugoso Review._**

 ** _Próxima actualización: 26/06/2016_**

 ** _XOXO_**


	8. Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

**_¡Hey! ¡Volvió por quien lloraban! xD_**

 ** _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._**

 ** _(Nota de autor importante al final del capítulo)_**

 ** _ENJOY_**

* * *

 ** _SANTANA POV_**

 _\- Britt-Britt, todos te quedan bien. Tu decisión debería ser bastante sencilla -_ dije, ya algo exasperada de ver a Brittany probarse un sombrero tras otro, al frente del espejo colgado en la puerta de su casillero. Ya era la hora del almuerzo y mi estómago no hacía más que recordármelo

 _\- San, no basta con que me queden bien -_ me explicó, con su propio tono exasperado _\- Tiene que quedarme perfecto. No quiero que Ramón me critique._

Cuando Britt me dijo que tenía una fiesta de sombreros esa noche, nunca me imaginé que la fiesta era entre ella, Lord Tubbington, su vecina de 10 años y su gato Ramón. No me lo imaginaba... pero tampoco me sorprendía.

 _\- Ramón no te criticara Britt. Hasta ese gato ciego sabe que eres perfecta -_ Dije. No me sorprendí al escuchar el comentario completamente cursi que salió de mi boca. Solía soltar ese tipo de comentarios seguido, pero solo con mi rubia.

A falta de respuesta, ella se inclinó y me dio un sentido beso en la mejilla. Yo le sonreí, como lo solía hacer solo con ella

\- _¿Cómo crees que esté Quinnie?_ \- Me preguntó, luego de devolver el sobrero que se estaba probando a su casillero y tomar otro. No había sabido nada de Quinn (ni de Rachel) desde la pelea de los dos idiotas, y eso fue a las 8 de la mañana.

- _No lo sé. Solo espero que el gigantón no meta la pata, ya de por sí está sensible._ \- Me tenía de los nervios no poder ayudarla. Cada vez que la veía abrazar a Rachel me invadía una cantidad inimaginable de... impotencia. YO ERA SU MEJOR AMIGA, ESOS ABRAZOS ESTABAN DESTINADOS A MI.

\- **_*Estas celosa, a mí no me engañas*_** \- Dijo Snixx dentro de mi cabeza

\- **_*Cállate*_**

\- _Tubby dice que Finn será un gran apoyo para ellas. Que él nos ayudara, a ti y a mí, a sacarlas a ambas de la oscuridad en la que están sumergidas. -_ Dijo Britt, con su cara de sabiduría que tenía cuando me contaba las predicciones de su gato con sobre peso. Y así, sacándome de mi pelea interna.

\- _¿Que?_ – Algunas veces me confundía más que de costumbre - _¿Y eso que rayos significa?_

\- _No lo sé_ \- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros - _Creo que estaba borracho. Últimamente las cervezas de papá se están desapareciendo, y estoy segura que vi a Lord Tubbington esconder una lata debajo de la cama, cuando entre a mi habitación esta mañana._

Iba a responderle, pero el bolsillo de mi chaqueta de Cheerio vibró. Saqué mi teléfono con la esperanza de que fuera un mensaje de Quinn diciéndome _"Santana, mi cerebro está mal. Me equivoqué de morena. Quiero que me abraces, no puedo tocar a Rachel sin que se me exploten mil neuronas"_

Pero no era eso.

 **12:06 pm - Número desconocido: [La traición no es una oportunidad para desconfiar de los demás. Es una oportunidad para crecer como persona y elegir mejor a los que te rodean. ¿Quieren saber el motivo de la pelea Finn VS Puck?]**

\- _¿Pero qué carajo?_ \- Dije en voz alta. Y levanté mi rostro para mirar a Britt y mostrarle el mensaje. Para mi sorpresa ella también tenía su teléfono en las manos y miraba la pantalla con ceño fruncido

Mi teléfono vibró de nuevo. **12:06 pm - Número desconocido: [Pregúntenle a Quinn Fabray. Ella es el motivo. Indaguen en los acontecimientos del pasado sábado en el cumpleaños de Brittany S Pearce. Aten Cabos. Alcohol - Adolescente lujurioso - Animadora sexy - Mas Alcohol - Habitaciones vacías. Se los dejo de tarea. Si tienen alguna duda, denle un abrazo a la capitana]**

Al hijo de puta le faltó decir "Puckerman violo a Quinn". No necesitó ser explicito para darse a entender. De nuevo levanté mi rostro y Britt me miraba con gesto de preocupación. Miré a mí alrededor y nadie más parecía haber recibido los mensajes

\- _¿Crees que sea el mismo que le dijo a Finn?_ \- Pregunto Britt. Y hasta ese momento estaba demasiado confundida para relacionar los mensajes. Pero Britt era un puto genio, creo que ya lo he dicho antes

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que este... anónimo, estaba haciendo. Estaba ventilando la violación de Quinn como se tratara de un chisme tipo _''Tal persona fue vista en un Sex-Shop"_ o _"X porrista se cayó estrepitosamente en el entrenamiento"_. Me invadió la rabia y la impotencia. ¿A quién más le habían llegado esos mensajes? ***Destruiré cada teléfono celular de esta puta escuela de ser necesario*** Snixx también estaba furiosa.

\- _Hola_ \- Me distraje de mis pensamientos cuando escuché a Britt contestar su móvil - _¿A ti también te llegaron?_ \- ¿A quién más le llegó? Fuera quien fuera lo mataría para asegurar su silencio - _De acuerdo, vamos para allá._ \- Finalizó la llamada, cerró su casillero y me arrastro de la muñeca pasillo abajo. Sin decir una sola palabra

\- _Britt ¿Quién era? ¿Quién más recibió los mensajes?_ \- Ella no me respondió. Parecía extremadamente concentrada, e intentaba esconder su cara de preocupación, sin éxito - _¿A dónde vamos?_ \- De nuevo, pareció una pregunta hecha al vació. Así que cerré mi boca y me deje llevar. Algo me decía que mis preguntas ser responderían en breve.

De camino a donde nos dirigíamos pude distinguir a Kurt, Tina y Mercedes hablando en susurros al vernos pasar. Lo cual me dio mala espina. ***¿De que estarán hablando estas tres urracas chismosas?*** Me pregunté.

Me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino cuando vi a Quinn y a Rachel debajo de las gradas.

\- _¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? ¿No han asistido a ninguna clase?_ \- Pregunté cuando estábamos a corta distancia. Tal vez íbamos al mismo grado pero no teníamos el mismo horario. Por ello no sabía si habían entrado a clases y tampoco las había visto en los pasillos

\- _Eso no importa ahora Santana_ \- Respondió Berry con ceño fruncido y, obviamente, preocupado - _¿A ambas les llegaron los mensajes?_ \- Inmediatamente supe de que estaba hablando, pero no me imaginaba la magnitud del asunto.

- _Si_ \- Contesté, concentrándome en lo importante - _Me imagino que a ustedes también_ \- Rachel asintió - _De acuerdo, voy a averiguar quién es el responsable_ \- Dije haciendo gala de todo mi auto control. No podía perder los estribos, no frente a Quinn. Se veía realmente afligida, tenía la cabeza gacha desde que llegamos, me atrevería a decir que desde antes. Sabía que estaba preocupada, así que Snixx no la ayudaría en el momento. Tomé mi celular y me dispuse a llamar al número desconocido.

- _No pierdas tu tiempo._ \- Me dijo Rachel, aun sentada al lado de Quinn y acariciándole la espalda, algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento - _Ya lo intentamos. Está apagado_

Ignorándola, intente marcar. Efectivamente el teléfono estaba apagado. ***Cobarde***

\- _Por ahora tenemos que averiguar a quien más les ha llegado, dado que el remitente es casi imposible descubrirlo ahora mismo_ \- Dijo sabiamente Rachel. A veces su forma de hablar como si fuera una cuarentona con tres doctorados me exasperaba. Pero pelear no serviría de nada. No a Quinn, quien era la que me importaba en el momento - _¿No notaron algo raro cuando venían?_

- _Todos estaban en sus asuntos_ \- Le respondió Britt, quien estaba al lado mío y aun me sostenía de la muñeca - _Creo que las únicas pendientes de su teléfono éramos nosotras_

\- _Yo vi a Lady Hummel (Kurt), la Diva (Mercedes) y la asiática número 1 (Tina), hablando en susurros mientras pasábamos_ \- Si, creo que todos los apodos de McKingley fueron creados por mí

\- _Eso no es nuevo. Son chismosos por naturaleza_ \- Hablo por fin Quinn. Pero seguía con su mirada en el suelo. No pude distinguir su tono de voz y tampoco podía mirarla a los ojos para tratar de descifrarla. Así que su estado me era desconocido.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Todas ensimismadas en nuestros pensamientos. Casi podía leer los pensamientos de cada una

Quinn: _¿Que voy a hacer con mi vida? ¿De quién carajos es el número desconocido? ¿Porque está haciendo esto? ¿Tendré que hacerme un examen psicológico? No es normal elegir al Enano por encima de mi sexy amiga latina_  
Rachel _: ¿Que estará pensando Quinn? ¿Cuáles serán sus sentimientos? ¿Porque soy tan insoportable?  
_ Britt: _Unicornios_

Y yo. Bueno yo estaba pensando en todo lo anterior. Excepto los unicornios. Escuché la campana de la escuela dando por terminado el almuerzo al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a mi estómago rugir por 179303 vez. ***Demonios, con mi panza vacía seré más perra que de costumbre*** pensé, mientras veía a Rachel y a Quinn levantarse. Teníamos que asistir al Glee Club.

Cuando llegamos al salón de coro, la realidad me pegó una cachetada. Fue atravesar la puerta y todos voltearon a mirarnos. Al parecer las cuatro pensábamos en lo mismo, bueno excepto Britt, que saludo alegremente y se sentó en la última fila del salón. Pero Berry, Q y yo quedamos congeladas en el lugar. Todos nos miraban, bueno no exactamente, todas las miradas estaban puestas en Quinn, y supe que los mensajes habían llegado a cada miembro del club. ¿Por qué? ¡Ni idea! ¿Quién haría algo como eso? ¿Quién ventilaría algo tan íntimo y tan delicado como una violación? y esta persona ¿Cómo se había enterado?

Analizando cuidadosamente la situación pude llegar a una conclusión. Britt y yo, obviamente no le haríamos algo así a Fabray, los señores Berry no se pondrían a enviar mensajes de un tema delicado a un montón de adolescentes con acné para crear bardo; y Rachel... bueno parecía preocuparse por Quinn. Aunque... Quinn le hacia la vida imposible hace solo días atrás, ¿Quién podía asegurar que no era una especie de venganza por tantos Slushies recibidos? Mostrarse gentil y protectora y devolver un poco de su propia medicina (humillación social) a espalda de Quinn parecía una venganza perfecta ***Bueno, es algo que yo haría*** dijo Snixx ***Si bueno, hay que quitarle la careta a Berry*** Pensé antes de volver a la realidad. En donde todo el club miraba con pena a Quinn, y ésta solo quería desaparecer.

- _Suficiente_ \- Solté exasperada - _Si no quitan esas miradas de perro degollado ahora mismo, voy a ir All Lima Heights en sus lamentables traseros_ \- Los amenacé. Normalmente mis amenazas y mi mirada de mafiosa solían aplacarlos, pero ellos no se inmutaron - _Exijo que quien sepa de quien es el puto numero lo diga AHORA. Y tal vez podría mostrar piedad_ \- ***No claro que no* *Ya sé que no Snixx, cállate* *Grr tengo hambre***

El silencio seguía presente en el salón. Parecía haber llegado en cuanto nosotras atravesamos la puerta. Coloqué mi mano en la espalda de Quinn para tratar de guiarla a nuestros asientos. Nosotras, The Unholy Trinity, siempre nos sentábamos al final, así que la iba a guiar a donde estaba Britt; pero ella, al sentir mi contacto, se alejó y sujetó la mano de Rachel ***Grr no puedo ni tocar a mi mejor amiga*** \- _Vamos a sentarnos_ \- Le susurre, tratando que solo ella escuchara

\- _Creo que me sentare con Rachel hoy_ \- Me dijo. Esa, aparentemente inocente oración, me ario más de lo que nunca admitiría en voz alta. Mucho. Desde que ella volvió a Lima fuimos más unidas que nunca. Como si ella nunca se hubiera ido y siguiera siendo mi Lucy. Y ahora no quería sentarse junto a mí, por primera vez en nuestra amistad. ***Maldito Puckerman que me quito a mi mejor amiga*** Pensé, mientras veía a Rachel y a Quinn avanzar y sentarse en donde solía sentarse la morena. En primera fila. Todos siguieron sus pasos con la mirada y cambiaron su mirada de pena por una curiosa. De nuevo, fue como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos: _¡¿Quinn Fabray prefiriendo estar sentada junto a Rachel Insoportable Berry que con su mejor amiga Santana Sexy López?! ¡¿WTF?!_

\- _De acuerdo perdedores, esto es lo que va a pasar_ \- Me posicioné al frente de la clase cual profesor. Y tú preguntaras, a estas alturas ¿Dónde estaba el profesor Schuester? ... bueno, ¡SIEMPRE LLEGABA INCREIBLEMENTE TARDE! Casi siempre alcanzábamos a lazarnos insultos unos a otros antes de que llegara

\- _Si alguno de ustedes sabe de quién es el misterioso número quiero que lo escupa. Porque si me entero por mis medios. CRÉANME, le haré la vida IM-PO-SI-BLE y lo torturaré de una forma inimaginable_ \- Continué con tono de advertencia, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra y mirando a cada uno - _Como nadie dice nada, asumo que nadie sabe. Así que ahora resumiré las reglas_ \- ***¿Dónde está tu defensora Quinn? ¿Porque soy yo la que está defendiéndote? ¿No debería ser tu preciosa Berry la que estuviera aquí de pie?* *Calma Snixx, solo tienes hambre*** \- _1\. Ni una sola palabra del asunto. No quiero que nadie hable del contenido de esos mensajes. Ni con Quinn, ni con el profesor Schuester, ni con nadie. 2. Quiero que si alguien se entera de información útil acerca del número desconocido, me lo diga 3. ¡NO QUIERO QUE NADIE SE META! esté es un asunto personal y si ustedes se enteraron, créanme que no estaba en nuestros planes. Y 4. ¡NADA DE MIRADAS LASTIMERAS!, ESO ES LO QUE MENOS NECESITA._ \- Terminé, un poco cansada de mantener el ceño fruncido por tanto tiempo. Ninguno dijo nada. Y el silencio volvió. Miré a Britt, que se fijaba en mí con adoración. Como amaba a esa rubia. Luego mire a Quinn quien estaba recostada en el hombro de Rachel, como solía hacerlo conmigo cuando tenía sueño, me miraba agradecida. Poco tiempo después Kurt rompió el silencio

\- _Quinn. Tienes todo nuestro apoyo_ \- Dijo, seguido de un montón de asentimientos por parte de todos. Ninguno discutió las reglas, ninguno hizo preguntas, ninguno intento acercarse a ella. Y probablemente en ese momento comprendí que el Club Glee, ya era una familia, una incondicional, extraña y diversa familia.

El profesor Schuester atravesó la puerta, dando un aplauso entusiasmado y yo me senté al lado de Brittany - _Bien chicos, debo admitir que estoy muy desilusionado por la escena de esta mañana_ \- se refería a la pelea de Barbies. ***Yo lo hubiera dejado vuelto mier...*** \- _¿Donde esta Puck? Creí que ya lo habían curado en la enfermería_ \- Todos nos miramos entre sí sin saber que decir. Es cierto, desde esa mañana no lo había vuelto a ver. Sabía que habían castigado a Hudson dado que él fue el "responsable" de la pelea, pero que antes había ido a hablar con Quinn.

\- _La verdad señor Schue_ \- Hablo Mercedes Jones - P _ersonalmente no me interesa el paradero de Puckerman. ¿Podríamos seguir con la lección de hoy?_ \- Nunca amé tanto a esa negra. No me malinterpretes, no soy racista. No creo que llamar "Negro o Negra" a alguien sea un insulto. Y quien si lo crea, bueno, esa persona si es racista

Schuester le hizo caso y prosiguió, no sin antes hacer un llamado de atención contra la violencia y de cómo somos una familia que debe amarse y respetarse a pesar de todo. De toda la charla psicológica y de auto ayuda solo se me grabó la tarea. Teníamos que ponernos de acuerdo y cantar una canción grupal con la que todos nos identificáramos. _Yei_.

Schuester no había terminado de hablar cuando mi teléfono vibro. ***No otro mensaje del número desconocido, por favor*** Rogué mentalmente mientras abría el mensaje. Me alegré al ver que no era un número desconocido, pero mi ceño se frunció al ver el remitente

 **1:49 pm - RuPaul: [Chicos, estaba pensando en cantarle una canción a Quinn. Ya saben, para mostrarle nuestro apoyo.]**

Al leer el mensaje, levanté la vista y vi a todos, menos a Quinn, con el teléfono en la mano. De nuevo, mi cabeza trabajó cual engranaje de reloj. Rachel había enviado un mensaje a todo el club. Lo que significa que tenía el número de todos, al igual que el número desconocido. Agregando, lo que había pensado anteriormente, ventilar la situación de Quinn y al mismo tiempo mostrarse como un ángel, parecía la venganza perfecta. ***Todo cuadra***

 **1:50 pm - RuPaul: [¿Que opinan?]**

No pude soportarlo más. Me importo poco que Schuester no hubiera terminado de dar su charla motivacional. Cogí mi mochila, y salí del salón echa un huracán. No sin antes darle una patada a una silla, al puro estilo Hudson. También ignoré las miradas confusas dirigidas a mí. Poco me importaban.

Llegué al baño y me lave la cara. ***¡Dios!, o tengo mucha hambre o enserio estoy celosa de Berry***

\- _¿Que te pasó?_ \- Como si la hubiera invocado, vi a Berry por el reflejo del espejo. Me había seguido cual acosadora profesional.

\- _¿Que te importa Hobbit? -_ Le respondí, matándola con la mirada

\- _... ¿No te gusto mi idea? es decir, escuché lo que dijiste acerca de no mencionar el tema. Pero de verdad quiero que Quinn se dé cuenta del apoyo que el Club está dispue..._

\- _¡Cállate!_ \- La interrumpí. Me gire para mirarla directamente. Tenía que decirlo, tenía que desahogarme ***SNIXX YO TE ELIJO*** \- _No es que no me guste tu idea, ManHands. No me gustas tú. No me gusta tu actitud hipócrita. Sé que eres tú el número desconocido. ¡Reconócelo de una puta vez! -_ Solté, viendo como me dedicaba una mirada confusa - _Todas las pruebas están en tu contra Berry. Eras la única persona NO de confianza que sabía lo sucedido. Quinn ha hecho de tu vida un miserable infierno y devolverle un poco de humillación social te pareció la mejor venganza de todas. Además, a eso le añadiste que ahora ella confía ciegamente en ti, solo porque llegaste en el momento CASI indicado. Nunca creí que cayeras tan bajo, y eso es mucho decir ya que pareces un pitufo. Divulgar una situación tan deli...-_

\- _¿De verdad crees que yo soy el número desconocido?_

\- _¡NO INTENTES NEGAR...-_

\- _¡¿PORQUE?! ¿Porque todas las pruebas están en mi contra o porque tú lo dices?_

Tenía ganas de llorar. Pero no lo haría, no frente a Rachel Berry. - ¡BERRY, _TODAS LAS PRUE...-_

\- _¡Santana yo nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así! ¡Ni a Quinn ni a otra chica que esté pasando por esa situación!_ \- ***¡Carajo, deja de interrumpirme!***

En ese punto ya estábamos gritándonos la una a la otra. _\- ¡CLARO QUE SERIAS CAPAZ, SOLO PARA SERVIR UN PLATO FRIÓ DE VENGANZA! ERAN SOLO UNOS PUTOS GRANIZADOS BERR...-_

\- _¡TU NO ME CONOCES SANTANA LOPEZ!_ \- Me escupió, señalándome con el dedo. No sé en qué momento nos acercamos tanto. Una frente a la otra. Ambas echando humo por las orejas - _¡TU NO ME CONOCES DE NADA! ¡NUNCA, ESCÚCHAME BIEN, NUNCA HARÍA ALGO ASÍ, NI POR VENGANZA NI POR NADA!_

\- _¡OH CLARO QUE TE CONOZCO, ENANO! EN LOS POCOS MESES QUE LLEVAMOS EN EL CLUB GLEE HE LOGRADO CONOCERTE. HACES DE TODO PARA SER EL CENTRO DE ATENCIÓN, HACES LO QUE SEA NECESARIO CON TAL DE CONSEGUIR UN PUTO SOLO, LE HACES OJITOS A FINN CADA VEZ QUE PUEDES. NO TE IMPORTA NADIE MAS QUE TU MISMA. NO ME SORPRENDE QUE NO TENGAS UN SOLO AMIGO APARTE DE TUS PADRES. ESTOY SEGURA QUE SOLO TE MUESTRAS COMPRESIVA CON QUINN PARA DESPUES APUÑALARLA POR LA ESPALDA, SI ES QUE YA NO LO ESTAS HAC...-_

Esta vez no me interrumpió con palabras. Me interrumpió con una fuerte bofetada. Sentía mi mejilla ardiente mientras mis ojos se llenaron de agua. No por dolor ni mucho menos, soy Santana Badass López, yo sabía muy bien porque. Y no sé si por el hambre o porque ya me había desahogado, pero decidí ser honesta...

\- _Soy su mejor amiga Rachel_ \- Dije con voz quebrada. No intente disimular mi estado, necesitaba decirlo en voz alta. - _Está pasando por un momento difícil y no puedo abrazarla. ¡PREFIERE SENTARSE CONTIGO QUE CONMIGO, RACHEL!-_ La mire, directamente a los ojos. _\- Y me duele._

Ella me miro con entendimiento. - _Santana_ \- Dijo, posando su mano en mi hombro. Fue asombrosa la rapidez con la que pasamos de gritos con rabia a susurros reconfortantes - _A ella también le duele no poder abrazarte, o recibir tu tacto sin perder el temple. Créeme, yo nunca podría reemplazarte; ella te quiere demasiado. Lo sé porque me lo dijo. Solo dale tiempo. Tu Quinn volverá._

Yo asentí. Creo que todo eso lo sabía, solo necesitaba que alguien más me lo dijera. - _Gracias_ \- Gesticulé, tratando de secar las lágrimas rebeldes que se habían escapado de mis ojos

Ella me sonrió - _¿Así que si te gusta la idea de la canción?_

- _Si. En realidad es una buena idea Berry…Quinn merece todo el apoyo disponible en este momento… ¿Cuál canción tienes en mente? -_ Pregunté, sabiendo que probablemente me arrepentiría. Pero en el momento quería pasarle la conversación a ella, mientras trataba de volver a mi estado de "Perra natural" y dejar la faceta de "Cachorro desolado", con todas mis fuerzas. Las únicas personas que me habían visto así de...débil, eran rubias o su apellido era López. Me sentía tremendamente expuesta.

- _Es una canción hermosa, que sé que le gustara ¿Qué te parece si ensayamos mañana y se la cantamos en el auditorio la próxima clase?_ \- Yo asentí, sintiéndome incapaz de pronunciar palabra sin que pareciera un susurro o se me quebrara la voz. Como hubiera querido haber tenido la idea de la bendita canción. La hubiera tenido si en el momento no hubiera estado inculpando a Rachel de todo lo malo y perverso del mundo.

 _\- ¿De verdad piensas que yo soy el Número desconocido?_ \- Me preguntó, luego de un corto silencio, con una mirada algo triste

\- _No_ \- Ella me miro esperanzada. ***Demonios no puedo ser tan gentil*** \- _Todo el plan de ''Dulce venganza" es algo que tu cerebro de pitufo no podría planificar_ \- continué, ***Así está mejor, ¡he vuelto!***

Sin embargo; ella sonrió tristemente - _Siento haberte golpeado. Normalmente no soy agresiva. De hecho soy bastante pacifista. Pero, cuando dijiste que utilizaba la confianza que Quinn había depositado en mí para apuñalarla por la espalda...yo... no se... se nublo mi juicio...y... lo siento._

 _\- También lo siento. Me deje cegar por los celos. No creo que seas una mala persona, ni que intentes destruir a Quinn. Es solo qu..._

 _\- Espera, ¿estabas celosa de mí? -_ Aun sin gritar seguía interrumpiéndome. Ahora su sonrisa era egocéntrica.

 _\- No te ilusiones RuPaul. Estoy celosa por Quinn. Eres bajita, eres insoportable y fea. Nunca tendría celos de ti -_ Puede que haya tenido un momento de debilidad, pero seguía siendo Santana López. Tenía una reputación "destroza autoestimas y brutalmente sincera", que tenía que mantener

 _\- Veo que la Santana López que conozco ha vuelto_ \- Dijo, alejando su mano de mi hombro. No me había percatado de que seguía ahí.

Le devolví la sonrisa y le cogí la mano - _Lo siento_ \- Solté, ella miro nuestras manos entre lazadas y luego a mí - _No debí acusarte de nada. Es solo que... estaba celosa, frustrada y hambrienta._ \- Ella asintió con la sonrisa intacta - _¡Deja de sonreír tanto! Pareces un pequeño Guasón_ \- Bromeé, soltándole la mano y ella emitió una débil carcajada - _Vamos, Q debe estar buscándote desesperada._

Nos dirigimos a la salida y acabábamos de atravesar la puerta del baño cuando ella me detuvo - _Santana... ¿Que opina Quinn de la homosexualidad?_ \- ***Wow, eso no me lo esperaba***

- _Si te refieres a que si es homofobia. No, no lo es. ¿Porque? –_ Pregunté, levantando una ceja al mejor estilo Fabray. Algo tenía que dejar nuestra amistad

\- _Solo curiosidad. Espera_ \- Dijo deteniéndome de nuevo cuando yo empecé a caminar - _¿Sabes si... bueno si... Quinn consideraría tener algo con otra chica?_ \- ***¿WTF?***

\- _¿A qué viene esa pregunta Berry?_

No alcanzó a responderme, porque dos rubias nos habían abrazado con fuerza, hasta casi tumbarnos. Britt a mí y obviamente Q a Rachel

- _Sanny, no vuelvas a irte así y a demorarte tanto. Creí que te habías ido al mundo mágico por el retrete sin mí. -_ Me dijo mi rubia con una mirada triste

 _\- Noo babe, nunca me iría al mundo de Harry Potter sin mi rubia favorita -_ Le contesté animadamente, dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz.

\- _Vaya, como cambian las cosas. Antes yo era tu rubia favorita_ \- Me dijo Quinn, mirándome afectivamente. No estaba muy cerca de mí, y tenía un brazo por encima de los hombros de Rachel, quien la abrazaba por la cintura. La misma posición en la que estábamos Britt y yo. Pero era la primera vez que Q me hablaba casi con normalidad, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

\- _¡Tú no puedes decir nada Fabray!, ¡Yo ya no soy tu morena favorita!_ \- La acusé en broma, ella no lo negó; y para mi sorpresa, no me molestó. Ellas se miraron entre sí, casi con adoración.

Yo me aclare la garganta para sacarlas de su burbuja, al hacerlo ambas me miraron, como dándose cuenta de que tenían público, y se sonrojaron.

 ***Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?***

* * *

 ** _Como siempre, espero sus opiniones, recomendaciones y quejas._**

 ** _¿Quién creen que sea el número misterioso? ¿Algún sospechoso?_**

 ** _Quiero que sepan, mis queridos lectores, que no hecho en saco roto todo lo que me dicen. Apreció y analizo cada Review que me dejan. Todos sus comentarios han aportado o aportaran algo al desarrollo de esta historia. La historia se está desarrollando algo lenta, pero considero que todo lo expuesto es importante para lo que tengo planeado._**

 ** _¡CREANME! Puck recibirá su merecido, Quinn tendrá apoyo adulto, Beth no será producto de una violación y Faberry es y será la pareja Canon; ¡PERO TODO A SU TIEMPO! No se adelanten. Todos y cada uno de sus comentarios han influido en mis decisiones, pero no quiero que me juzguen a mi o al fin por los pocos 8 capítulos que hasta ahora tiene._**

 ** _PD: Quiero enviarle un abrazo psicológico con todo el SENTIMIENTO ACHELE a CharlieKM, tus reviews me han alegrado mucho. Gracias por seguir leyendo._**

 ** _PD2: #21, si estás leyendo esto, quiero que sepas que te quidomo con mi alma._**

 ** _Nos leemos dentro de 8 días: 3/07/2016_**

 ** _XOXO_**


	9. Keep Holding On

**_¡Y volví yo, con más Faberry que nunca!_**

 ** _Ya saben que Glee no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a aquel calvo que grababa escenas Faberry y siempre las cortaba._**

 ** _Como siempre, mis comentarios al final del cap._**

 ** _ENJOY_**

* * *

 ** _RACHEL POV_**

- _¡Todos a sus posiciones!_ \- grité. Ninguno me prestó atención. - _Chicos, por favor, el último ensayo_ \- Volví a intentar con un tono más exasperado. Todos estaban en el escenario sin parar de hablar unos con otros. ¡Quería practicar una vez más para asegurarme que todo saldría perfecto! ¿Era mucho pedir?

\- _Rachel_ \- Me giré para prestarle atención a, al parecer, la única persona que me la prestaba a mi (aparte de Brittany) - _Creo que ya hemos ensayado suficiente_ \- ***¿Ensayado suficiente dice?*** pensé con incredulidad. Kurt y Mercedes seguían chocando en la coreografía, Tina se negaba a bailar con Mike porque según ella _"Cual quiera se vería rezagado bailando con él. ¿Has visto cómo baila?"_ y Finn, con quien estaba hablando en el momento, seguía desafinando en las notas altas. Habíamos ensayado, pero no era suficiente. - _Relájate_ \- Volvió a hablar Quarterback, posando sus gigantescas manos en mis hombros, agachándose para quedar a mi altura y mirarme a los ojos - _Todo saldrá bien. Además, tampoco es que la presentación sea para un juez, o lo que sea, de Broadway._

No, la presentación de ese día no era expresamente importante. No era para alguien de Broadway que apenas viera mi gran talento me ofreciera el papel protagónico en la obra de teatro más exitosa del siglo XXI.

Pero, la presentación iba dirigida a Quinn, Quinn Fabray. No podía salir menos que perfecta. Sentía como las manos me sudaban y como me hiperventilaba cada vez más. LE IBA A DEDICAR UNA CANCIÓN A QUINN FABRAY. Sí, YO se la iba a dedicar, porque YO tuve la idea, YO escogí la canción, organicé la coreografía, escogí el vestuario y logre que cada talentoso trasero del Club Glee se uniera a la causa. Así que YO se la dedicaría. El resto... era personal de apoyo.

El día de la fiesta en casa de Santana, y por consiguiente, el día en el que Quinn estaba destrozada en mis brazos; había escuchado una canción en el auto de mis padres mientras íbamos camino a casa. Con la cabeza de la capitana de las Cheerios recostada en mi pecho, empecé a cantarla mentalmente mientras le peinaba sus rubios cabellos. Después de eso, la cantaba mentalmente, o la tarareaba, cada vez que ella me necesitaba; cada vez que ella se refugiaba en mí. Y ahora se la iba a cantar, a todo pulmón.

Cuando mi idea de dedicarle una canción a Regina George (como solían llamarla en susurros en los pasillos) fue rápidamente aceptada, Finn, el novio de ésta, se ofreció a cantarla. Yo, obviamente, me negué rotundamente.

Si, tal vez era el novio. Si, tal vez era mejor que un chico se la cantase. Si, tal vez Finn era el chico más medianamente talentoso en el Club. Pero NO, definitivamente NO. Era la canción que YO le cantaba mentalmente, era NUESTRA canción sin que ella lo supiera. Así que, si alguien le iba a cantar a mi rubia, esa sería YO.

¿Acabo de llamarla mi rubia cierto?...

 _Fuck_

Después de mucho discutir con TODOS, ya que todos estaban de acuerdo en que lo más lógico era que Finn le cantara. Finalmente, lo mejor que pude conseguir fue un dueto... Con Finn. Básicamente mis argumentos para conseguirlo fueron algo como:

\- Pero si yo soy la única a quien abraza  
\- Seamos sinceros, si ella quisiera dar un beso. No buscaría a Finn. Me buscaría a mí.  
\- Yo fui quien llegó ese día a la habitación, mientras todos ustedes se olvidaban de sus nombres  
\- Yo tengo más rango vocal. El necesario para la canción.

Y así accedieron por fin. Creo que fue más por callarme de una vez, que porque hubieran escuchado y analizado alguna de mis razones.

Estaba a punto de responderle al capitán del equipo de futbol que estábamos de todo menos listos, cuando el bolsillo de mis vaqueros vibró. Un mensaje. El que menos esperaba en el momento.

 **1:13 pm - Santana López: [La gallina se acerca al gallinero. Repito, la gallina se acerca al gallinero. Fin del comunicado]**

Si, Santana se tomaba muy en serio (o muy en broma) su deber.

Quinn se acercaba, junto con Santana, al auditorio. Y nada estaba listo. Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico cuando Britt se levantó del suelo y empezó a gritar

 _\- ¡TERREMOTO! ¡METEORITO! ¡APOCALIPSIS_! - juro que parecía chiflada. Pero con eso logro ganarse la atención de todos. ***¿Cómo no lo pensé?*** \- _Escuchen, San y Q vienen en camino. Así que tenemos que EMPEZAR ESTA FIESTA_ \- Terminó, con un movimiento de caderas y un brazo en el aire. Era de todo menos una fiesta, pero no quise decirle nada.

En ese momento la puerta del auditorio se abrió. Revelando a Santana y a Quinn, quienes caminaron hasta el "escritorio del director", ubicado en mitad de las sillas del público. La latina ubico a una confundida Quinn en dicho escritorio, y luego caminó al escenario, para ubicarse junto a nosotros.

Mientras yo miraba atentamente a Quinn, todos enfocaban sus miradas en mí, esperando que comenzara mi discurso. No me di cuenta hasta que Kurt carraspeo, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Bueno, este era el momento.

\- _Ok_ \- dije más para mí misma que para los demás. Era el momento. ***Tu puedes Berry. Métetela en el bolsillo*** - _Quinn_ \- Empecé. Ahora con más determinación - _Todos sabemos que estás pasando por un momento difícil en tu vida. Creo que ninguno de nosotros alcanza a imaginar lo que sientes o lo que piensas. Tal vez no te entendamos, porque ninguno de nosotros ha pasado por una situación parecida. Pero queremos que sepas que siempre contaras con nosotros. Que estamos aquí para abrazarte cuando lo necesites, para aconsejarte, para escucharte y sobre todo para sacarte una y mil sonrisas_ \- En ese punto del discurso, Quinn mostró la sonrisa que tanto anhelaba ver. Y se la devolví, al tiempo que me di cuenta que Finn también le sonreía de medio lado y tomaba la palabra

\- _Quinn_ \- Comenzó. Y me invadió cierto enojo. ¡Yo era la que estaba hablando!- _Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que vuelvas a ser la chica de la que me enamore_ \- Casi vomito en este punto. Finn no la conocía de nada. Finn solo fingía conocerla. Estaba segura que las únicas que conocían a la verdadera Quinn eran Santana y Brittany. Pero yo estaba más cerca de conocerla en su totalidad que su mismísimo novio. Sin embargo, Quinn le sonrió con tristeza al chico. - _Por eso, se nos ocurrió una brillante idea_ \- ***"¡¿Nos?!" Eso suena a manada** * - _Para mostrarte nuestro apoyo incondicional y nuestro cariño. Está canción es para ti_ \- Dijo Finn, indicándome con la mirada que empezara. Pero yo no lo hice, tenía que ser la última en hablarle a Quinn antes de cantar

\- _La siguiente es una canción que sé que apreciaras, y que define lo que el Club Glee siente por ti. Nunca te dejaremos sola Quinn_ \- Dije mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ya no sonreía. Y yo tampoco. Lo decía totalmente en serio - _Estamos aquí para ti. Estoy aquí para ti, y no me iré._ \- Así, di por terminada la introducción y me ubique en mi posición en el escenario. ***Aquí vamos***

La banda empezó a tocar. El primer solo era mio.

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

Tomé un respiro y empecé, mirándola fijamente, para que entendiera que cada palabra que cantaba iba para ella y que las decía enserio

When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Finn tomó la palabra y la cantó igual que yo. Es decir, con el sentimiento rebosando sus cuerdas vocales. No sé porque me molestó.

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Ahora todo el Club Glee cantaba. La coreografía estaba saliendo magnifica. Todos parecían comprender a Quinn mientras cantaban. No muchos habían compartido demasiado con ella. En realidad, casi ninguno. Pero ahí estaban todos, cantándole a la rubia para que supiera que contaba con cada uno de ellos

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Ahora solo éramos Finn y yo. No supe definir quien cantaba con más sentimiento y verdad en sus palabras. Pero ahí estaba ella, mirándonos desde la mesa del director con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Aproveché la oportunidad. No tenía que cantar esta parte necesariamente. Así que bajé del escenario y camine hacia ella. Me senté a su lado en la mesa del director y le cogí la mano, para guiarla al escenario

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Ya en el escenario. Todos se posicionaron a su alrededor y empezaron a cantarle. Esto no era parte de la coreografía, pero creí que ella necesitaba sentirnos cerca. Ella no dejaba de llorar.

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

La última estrofa la cantamos Finn y yo. Para mi sorpresa, el chico alto sucumbió a sus impulsos. Se posiciono en la distancia que quedaba entre Quinn y yo y nos tomó a ambas de la mano, como un símbolo de unión.

No me sorprendió que me cogiera de la mano, en el tiempo que había pasado, yo había sido un gran apoyo para Quinn. Me sorprendió que Quinn no se hubiera apartado del tacto del muchacho. Simplemente nos miró a ambos, con lágrimas en los ojos y articuló un silencioso " _Gracias_ ". Y supe que iba dirigido directamente a mí.

...

- _Hey_ \- Escuché que me saludaban a mis espaldas. Como siempre, no necesite girarme para saber quién era.

Estaba sentada en las escaleras del ala oeste de la escuela. Después de cantar la canción, Finn había hablado todo el tiempo de como Quinn no se había apartado de él. De cómo estaba progresando. Sabía que era egoísta, pero no me alegró el hecho de que no se hubiera apartado de él.

Hubiera sido diferente si el progreso hubiera sucedido con Santana o con Brittany. Pero no fue así. Fue con él. Es cierto que solo la tomó de la mano, mientras que yo podía abrazarla. Pero me molestó. Y sabía que a Santana tampoco le había hecho mucha gracia. Podía apostar que en su cabeza solo existía un pensamiento: _"¡Yo soy su mejor amiga!"_

\- _Hola_ \- Contesté. Quinn se sentó a mi lado y el silencio nos inundó por unos cuantos minutos hasta que ella volvió a hablar

\- _Sé que fue tu idea. Sé que fue toda tuya_ \- Yo la miré con curiosidad. Era cierto, pero ¿cómo lo sabía? - _No hizo falta preguntar o pensarlo demasiado_. - Me dijo. Se notaba que había estado llorando. Pero me alegré al recordar que no habían sido lágrimas de tristeza - _Cuando estábamos en tu casa, acababas de contarles a tus padres lo sucedido y yo tenía la cabeza recostada en tu hombro mientras miraba por la ventana. Tú tarareabas esa misma canción, una y otra vez._ \- ***Mierda, pensé que estaba dormida*.**

\- _Así que te hacías la dormida. ¿Cuantas veces más lo has hecho?_ – Dije, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. Ella rio. Fue una pequeña risa, pero fue sincera. ***Música para mis oídos*.** Después el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, pero Quinn volvió a romperlo.

\- _Rachel..._ \- Empezó. Tenía pinta de ser un discurso. Lo cual era raro porque normalmente la de los discursos era yo - _Quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho_ \- Yo, más confusa que nunca, iba a hablar – _No -_ cerré mi boca _\- Quiero que no hables hasta que termine, ¿Entendido?_ \- Dijo haciendo uso de su mirada asesina de porrista, por lo tanto, simplemente asentí - _Tengo una hermana_ \- Comenzó - _Se llama Frannie y ahora está en la universidad, estudiando leyes. Pero ella también estudió en esta escuela. Fue capitana de las Cheerios, capitana del club de celibato, la chica más deseada y envidiada de la escuela, la más talentosa y la más inteligente. Por ello, yo tengo que seguir sus pasos, seguir el legado Fabray, y hacerlo incluso mejor. Por eso el Slushie aquel día. –_ Sabia de que día hablaba. El día en que, por primera vez, un granizado azul toco mi piel. Costaba creer que la misma chica que me había arrojado la bebida el primer día de clases, ahora estuviera sentada a mi lado, disculpándose.

 _\- Mi hermana y sus amigas, me habían convencido a mí, a Santana y a Brittany de que pisoteando a los demás era la única forma de llegar a la cima, y ser alguien. –_ Continuó _\- Y tú fuiste el objetivo más obvio. Y quiero que sepas que lo lamento.-_ Fijó sus ojos avellanas en los míos. Eran realmente hermosos. Estaba segura que Quinn podía hipnotizar a cualquiera y conseguir lo que quisiera, solo mirando a las personas a los ojos - _También quiero que sepas que los Slushies que ahora recibes, nunca han sido bajo mis órdenes. No tengo nada que ver con ellos, sin embargo, tampoco he hecho nada al respecto. Sé que es por mi culpa que te lanzan un granizado a la cara casi diariamente. Yo abrí la puerta. Y lo lamento Rachel. De verdad lo siento._

Ahora todo tenía un poco más de sentido. Quinn estaba tratando de ser su hermana. De superarla, incluso. Nadie siquiera sabía si le gustaba ser animadora, o que pensaba del celibato; y supongo que a nadie le importaba. Solo esperaban que ella fuera Frannie. Y, por lo que Santana y la misma Quinn me han contado, supuse que tampoco era importante para sus padres. Sus padres la veían como un trofeo. A ella y a su hermana. Las típicas hijas perfectas. - _Pero_ – Continuó, a lo que supuse ya era el final de su disculpa - _El Club Glee y tú, sobre todo tú, me han enseñado que si realmente crees en ti mismo, no tienes que pisotear a otras personas._ \- me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo me congelé, no sabía que decir - _Gracias_ \- Me dijo, y me acobijó una mano entre las suyas. La sensación de su piel tocando la mía me hizo sonreír automáticamente. Hace ya un tiempo que no la había tocado y me pregunte que rayos estaba esperando. Ella volvió a mirarme a los ojos - _Gracias por la enseñanza, y por todo lo demás._

No pude soportarlo, y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Lagrimas se asomaron por mis ojos. ESTÁ era la verdadera Quinn. ESTÄ chica que se disculpaba conmigo y que me daba las gracias, era la verdadera Quinn Fabray. Y no aquella porrista maligna. Lo había logrado, había derrumbado las paredes de Quinn por unos momentos. Y, por extraño que parezca, no era suficiente. Quería más. Quería más de la verdadera Quinn

\- _Hey no llores_ \- Me dijo, en cuanto nos separamos y visualizo mis lágrimas. Me secó las mismas con su pulgar, sentí la sangre correr rápidamente en mis mejillas y supe que me había sonrojado de golpe. Estábamos demasiado cerca. Decidí, alejar la atención que la rubia tenía sobre mí con un comentario gracioso.

 _\- No entiendo. No tienes un vaso de leche en tu mano y aun así estas como una dócil gatita-_ Dije, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Ella soltó una autentica carcajada, y yo reí con ella. Otra meta para agregar a mi lista:

Ser la razón de cada carcajada angelical de Quinn Fabray. No hay nada mejor que eso

\- _Bueno, y ¿tú no estás nerviosa?_ \- Me preguntó, luego de recuperar la respiración - _No todos los días puedes hablar tranquilamente conmigo... y a solas_ \- Terminó, imitando mi tono de voz. Yo me sonroje con más fuerza, pensé que mis mejillas estallarían. Sabía que decía eso para ponerme incomoda y nerviosa. ***Dos pueden jugar este juego*** pensé

\- ¿ _Eso significa que como no te traigo el vaso de leche dispuesto a ser bebido por ti, tendré que mantener tu boca ocupada con algo más?_ \- La pregunta se me escapó sin siquiera procesarla. Era obvio que las dos recordábamos nuestra conversación en casa de Santana como si hubiera sido ayer. Pero nunca habíamos hablado de ella.

Quinn se sonrojo a un nivel inimaginable. Apartó su vista de mí, pero tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y seguía acobijando mi mano con las suyas. Las dos, como tomates, soltamos risas nerviosas.

\- _Ugh, que asco_ \- Ambas giramos la cabeza al mismo tiempo al oír la interrupción. Como no, era Santana, quien nos miraba con picardía unos escalones más arriba de nosotras, a nuestra espalda. Quinn soltó mi mano inmediatamente. Y extrañé su contacto - _Si se van a poner amorosas, por favor que no sea en la escuela. Pueden causar traumas psicológicos_. - Dijo mientras bajaba. Creo que era imposible sonrojarse más de lo que Quinn y yo estábamos

Santana se sentó en medio de nosotras y le dijo algo en el oído a Quinn. Ésta la fulmino con la mirada. Por el momento, prefería no saber.

\- _De acuerdo, no sé ustedes, pero yo me quiero ir a casa_. - dijo Santana, levantándose de nuevo - _¿Vamos?_ \- Le preguntó a Quinn. Ésta asintió y se levantó. Estaba a punto de levantarme como ellas cuando sentí el frio de un granizado colándose en mi espalda.

Era miércoles y no había recibido ningún Slushie en toda la semana, lo cual era todo un record. No sé porque pensé que talvez mi semana iba a ser limpia.

\- _Oye Berry_ \- Me llamó David Karofsky, jugador del equipo de futbol. Había llegado de donde Santana nos había interrumpido previamente - _Ya te hacía falta el baño semanal_ \- Dijo, bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Lo que pasó después no me lo habría podido imaginar ni en mis sueños más locos.

Santana agarró al jugador de futbol de la chaqueta y lo empujó hasta los casilleros de al frente, dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda. El jugador era mucho más alto y robusto que la latina, pero allí estaba ella, poniéndolo entre ella y los casilleros, mirándolo con rabia. Pero no dijo nada, la que hablo, fue Quinn

\- _Escúchame muy bien bollo de carne_ \- Dijo la capitana. Acercándose amenazadoramente a la cara de Karofsky con la rabia a flor de piel. No había visto a ''Quinn Badass Fabray" desde hace días. Tal vez por eso sentí que era una persona totalmente diferente a la que unos minutos atrás se había disculpado conmigo - _Vuelves a arrojarle un jodido granizado más a Rachel Berry y hare de tu miserable vida un infierno. Sabes que puedo hacerlo. Y no solo va para ti Neandertal subdesarrollado. También va para todos tus compañeritos de futbol. Así que vamos a hacer un trato_ \- Si esto hubiera pasado en un horario académico normal, habría una multitud de estudiantes observando y hasta grabando la escena. Pero ya la mayoría había abandonado la institución. Quinn se acercó a la cara de David y le dijo al oído, tan fuerte como para que Santana y yo escucháramos - _Tú te encargas de correr la voz a tu incompetente equipo de futbol y yo a las porristas._

\- _NADIE_ \- Continuó Santana. Las amigas parecían conectadas por una especie de telepatía - _escúchame muy bien, NADIE volverá a tocarle un pelo a Berry. Iré All Lima Heghts a aquel que lo haga._

Sabía que Santana era así por naturaleza, estaba enfadada y no podía perder la importunidad de amenazar a alguien. Por el otro lado, Quinn estaba actuando segura y confiada para darle miedo a Karofsky y hacerle entender que hablaba enserio. Pero por el temblor de sus manos y de sus piernas, pude deducir que estaba aterrada. Aterrada de que en cualquier momento el jugador de futbol intentara tocarla y destruyera la poca cordura que había logrado reunir para acercarse tanto a la cara del jugador.

\- _No lo entiendo_ \- le respondió Karofsky, librándose del agarre de Santana empujándola. Pero no tocó a Quinn - _Tú fuiste la que empezaste_.- dijo, señalando a la rubia - _Tú fuiste la primera que le arrojo un Slushie al enano, nosotros solo estamos siguiéndote. ¿No es eso lo que querías? ¿Una multitud de gente que te adorara e hiciera todo lo que tú hicieras?_

\- _¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI YO LO EMPECE!_ \- Gritó Quinn, perdiendo la paciencia

\- _¡NADIE VUELVE A LANZARLE UN SLUSHIE!, ¿ENTENDIDO?_ \- Termino Santana amenazadoramente.

El jugador de futbol, confundido y algo enojado, simplemente asintió y siguió su camino a la puerta de salida murmurando algo como "Malditas locas".

\- _Wow Rach, te queda mejor ese color_ \- Dijo Brittany, apareciendo en la escena, bajando por las escaleras. ***Se le dio a todo el mundo bajar por aquí hoy*** Me llevé la mano a la cabeza hasta sentir la bebida y luego la mire. No era un Slushie azul, era naranja. Tenía que admitir que apreciaba el cambio

 _\- Tienes que limpiarte RuPaul, pareces una naranja de tamaño gigante. Y eso es mucho decir_ \- Agrego Santana, mientras Brittany llegaba a su lado y la abrazaba por la cintura. En los últimos días había logrado ver de cerca su amistad. Y no tenía comparación con ninguna otra que haya visto. Eran perfectas la una con la otra, he incluso con Quinn en la ecuación.

\- _¿Cuál es la contraseña de tu casillero?_ \- Me pregunto Quinn, muy seria. Creo que seguía enojada. **_*¿Para qué quiere la contraseña de mi casillero?*_** pensé.

\- _2107_ \- Respondí, decidiendo que no quería exasperarla más

\- _San, B. Acompañen a Rachel al baño. Yo iré por ropa a su_ casillero - Dijo la capitana, y sin decir más empezó a caminar en dirección a mi casillero.

Sus amigas hicieron lo que les dijo. Los animadores me acompañaron al baño y cuando llegamos no pude evitar pensar en Quinn y sentirme halagada. La disculpa que me había ofrecido era sincera, en ese momento lo supe. La manera en cómo me había defendido de David Karofsky y luego se había ofrecido a ayudarme y había hecho que sus amigas hicieron lo mismo, me hacía pensar que estaba en un mundo paralelo. Pero una vez más, sentí que me acercaba cada vez más a la verdadera Quinn.

\- _Rachel_ \- Oí decir a Brittany, y con toda mi fuerza de voluntad alejé a Quinn de mis pensamientos. Me giré para ver a la rubia, la cual estaba inusualmente seria - _Lord Tubbington_ _quiere que te dé un mensaje_ \- Asentí. Estaba familiarizada con su gato parlante _\- Quiere que te diga que deberás tener mucha paciencia con Quinn y contigo misma, que no trates de esconder algo que es más que obvio y afrontes las cosas. Además me dijo que te dijera que habrán muchos obstáculos, pero que todo valdrá la pena_ \- Termino con una sonrisa. Se giró y entro a un cubículo. Supuse que yo tenía la misma cara confusa que tenía la latina cuando la observe.

\- _¿Que?_ \- Articulamos las dos al tiempo. No hubo respuesta. Brittany estaba silbando dentro del cubículo. Santana sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia. Pero yo apunte en mi libreta mental de deberes: ***Analizar las palabras del gato***

 ***De Britt***

 ***Bueno las palabras que el gato me envió con Britt***

 ***Berry los gatos no hablan***

 ***Cierto***

\- _Berry, yo sólo te pido una cosa_ \- Fue Santana quien me sacó de mis cavilaciones en esta oportunidad - _En este poco tiempo Quinn ha aprendido a confiar en ti. Y diría que hasta te quiere_ \- Dijo, simulando unas arcadas de asco. Yo puse los ojos en blanco _\- Sólo te pido que no la vayas a herir de ninguna forma posible. Sé que por fuera se ve fuerte, segura y confiada. Pero por dentro... es solo una niña asustada, que todo lo que quiere es conseguir la aceptación de sus padres. Por dentro ella... sigue… siendo... mi Lucy_ \- terminó en un susurro. Como si lo dijera para ella misma. Sin embargo yo la escuche ***¿Lucy?***

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, las dos rubias aparecieron en escena. La rubia alta saliendo del cubículo y mi rubia entrando por la puerta del baño.

Tengo que dejar de llamarla MI rubia... algún día mi subconsciente me traicionara y lo diré en voz alta...

De nuevo anote mentalmente ***Lucy. Historia y Biografía***

\- _Hey_ \- Saludo la capitana de las animadoras con mi ropa en sus brazos. Yo la salude con un movimiento de cabeza. Verla entrar, con MI ropa y MIS utensilios de limpieza de granizados, era simplemente... surrealista

\- _San tenemos que irnos, llegaremos tarde a la fiesta de sombreros_ \- Dijo Britt con un puchero dirigido a la latina

 _\- Oh si cierto, la fiesta... espera... ¿cómo que "llegaremos"?_ \- Preguntó la morena. Presentí que ella ya sabía la respuesta

\- _Pues claro tontita_ \- Respondió Britt, despidiéndose de nosotras con una mano y cogiendo a Santana con la otra, mientras se dirigía a la salida - _Tu también estas invitada. Lord Tubbington dice que te llevarías muy bien con Ramón porque ambos tienen muy mal carácter_

- _¡Ese gato no sabe nada!...-_ Fue lo último que escuché decir a Santana mientras se alejaban.

Yo, perdida en la surrealista conversación, no me había dado cuenta que Quinn había cogido un pañuelo de mis utensilios y se disponía a limpiarme la cara. Me estremecí al sentir su contacto y recordé, en Flashback, la última vez que había pasado algo como eso. Quinn Fabray limpiando mi rostro de un granizado. Parecía que eso hubiese pasado hace siglos. La situación, las condiciones, e incluso ella y yo, ahora eran muy diferentes, sin embargo había pasado hace tan solo unas semanas.

\- _Gracias_ \- Conseguí decir, cuando mi cerebro volvió a conectarse con mi boca.

\- _No es problema_ \- Me respondió, mientras seguía con su tarea - _Karofsky tiene razón. Fui yo quien empezó todo esto y de verdad lo siento Rachel yo..._

\- _Quinn_ \- La interrumpí. No la dejaría seguir sintiéndose culpable. Ya se había disculpado conmigo en las escaleras. Aparté su mano de mi rostro y cogí su cara entre las mías. La miré fijamente a sus ojos avellana hipnotizadores y ella no se apartó ***Buena señal*** Pensé. Sin embargo; al mezclar el chocolate de mis ojos con el avellana de los de ella, mi cerebro se estaba bloqueando ***Fuerza Berry, completa la puta frase. Di lo que tienes que decir*** Pensé. Sus ojos daban la impresión de estar observando mi alma. Estábamos demasiado cerca, tanto que respirábamos el mismo aire. - _Te perdono_ \- Solté al fin, después de un silencio eterno. Pero cuando lo dije no aparte mis manos de su rostro y ella no se movió. Seguíamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, como si por un momento no existiera nada más aparte de nosotras.

 ***¿Que está pasando?*** Me pregunté en mi cabeza cuando me di cuenta que no podía, ni quería moverme o apartar la vista. Y al parecer, Quinn Fabray tampoco.

* * *

 ** _¿Y?, ¿Que les pareció el esperado momento Faberry? Háganmelo saber con un jugoso y amado Revire. Ya saben que leo cada uno de ellos. Por eso quería a agradecer a todos aquellos lectores que me animan con sus comentarios positivos. Y también a los que dejan críticas constructivas, pues me ayudan a avanzar y mejorar._**

 ** _Siento mucho el retraso chico, la inspiración me había abandonado. Pero, solo fue un día de retraso, no está mal ¿o sí?_**

 ** _Eeeen fin, esté fue el capítulo de la semana. ¿Sugerencias, comentarios u opiniones? Ya saben qué hacer._**

 ** _Quisiera también que me dejaran sugerencias de canciones para que sean cantadas en algún futuro capitulo, ya saben que su opinión es muy importante para mí._**

 ** _XOXO_**


	10. ¿Que como paso? ¡NO LO SE!

**_¡He vuelto! ¡No me maten!_**

 ** _Ya saben que Glee no me pertenece ¿No?_**

 ** _¡ENJOY!_**

* * *

 ** _QUINN POV_**

Estábamos demasiado cerca. Podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi rostro, sin embargo; no me alejé. *Malditos ojos chocolate que te absorben* pensé

\- _Te perdono_ \- Me dijo, casi en un susurro.

Su aliento me embargó y desde ese instante no pude pensar en nada más. En nada más que no fuera ella, en nada más que no fuera la chica que tenía al frente. Aquella chica que me estaba apoyando en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, a pesar de que yo no había sido la mejor persona con ella. Aquella chica de gran corazón y nobleza absoluta que me miraba atentamente.

Recuerdo la primera vez que le ayudé a limpiarse un Slushie en ese mismo baño. Aquel momento ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que estábamos viviendo ahora. Ella había dicho algo como "Hazlo por mí. Detén los ataques hacia mi persona. Yo sé que me amas secretamente"… Bueno, no lo dijo exactamente así. Pero sus palabras reales estaban cerca, así que me encabroné como solo una Fabray sabía hacerlo.

Ahora era todo TAN diferente. ¡Y SÓLO HABÍAN PASADO UNOS MESES!

Por mucho tiempo, aunque en realidad fueron segundos, solo la observé. Su sedoso cabello marrón, con un poco de Slushie naranja, descansando en sus hombros y en su frente. Sus orbes cafés mirándome fijamente y absorbiendo todo a su paso cual agujero negro. Su nariz, ***Perfectamente imperfecta*** pensé. Y al fin, mi vista llegó a su boca. Gracias a sus labios entre abiertos podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío. La sensación me parecía simplemente hermosa y mágica.

No sé qué pasó después, ¡lo juro! Bueno para ser sincera, ahora si sé lo que pasó; pero solo años después logré descifrar la situación. Pero en ese momento e incluso meses y años más tarde, no tenía claro lo que me había pasado aquella ocasión en el baño con Rachel. "En el baño con Rachel"... niños, préstenme atención cuando digo que esta frase la leerán muchas veces más.

Resumiendo mí relato. Absorta por la imagen que tenía enfrente, por la sensación de cercanía que sentía en el momento, por la necesidad de afecto, por las mariposas en mi estómago o mis piernas tambaleantes. Absorta de lo que sea que fuera, levanté mi mano, y posé mi palma en su mejilla y acaricié sus labios con mi pulgar. Ella no se apartó, solo me miro por unos segundos más antes de cerrar sus ojos, para disfrutar más de mi tacto, supuse yo.

No estaba pensando, sólo quería tocar sus labios, pero la caricia no me pareció suficiente. Por algún motivo me pareció que mi torpe pulgar no atrapaba toda la esencia de sus labios. ¿Qué podía hacer para remediar la situación? Se me ocurrió algo al instante, y ni siquiera lo analicé.

Me incliné lentamente hacia su rostro, sintiendo su aliento caliente golpearme con más fuerza. Rachel, seguía con sus parpados cerrados, pero se dio cuenta del cambio, se dio cuenta de que yo acortaba la distancia entre nuestros rostros; y se inclinó hacia mí, acortándome camino, algo que agradecí.

Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Estaba a punto de tocar sus labios con los míos. Estaba desesperada por hacerlo, pero me detuve a solo milímetros cuando sentí vibrar el bolsillo de mi chaqueta de Cheerio. Estábamos tan cerca que ella también sitio la vibración de mi teléfono celular, y las dos parecimos despertar del trance en el que nos encontrábamos.

Nos alejamos solo un poco, lo suficiente para mirarnos a los ojos. Ella había abierto sus parpados y nos miramos fijamente durante varios segundos. Hasta que mi teléfono dejó de vibrar y volvió a sonar segundos después. Nos alejamos lentamente, pero aun presentes en la burbuja personal de la otra. Alejé mi mano que permanecía posada en su mejilla y busqué a tientas mi teléfono. No habíamos perdido el contacto visual, ni siquiera cuando contesté y me puse mi teléfono en el oído

\- _Hola_ \- Dije, demasiado bajo. Dude que la otra persona me hubiera escuchado, sin embargo, no lo repetí.

\- _¿Quinn?_ _¿Dónde estás? Creí que yo te llevaría a casa_ \- Solo la voz de Finn a través del aparato, logró despertarme del todo y alejar mi vista de Rachel, así como retroceder dos pasos. Sin embargo, la recuperación fue lenta

\- _¿Que?_ \- Bueno, demasiado lenta

\- _Cielo ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos en el auditorio? Dijiste que yo podría llevarte a tu casa hoy_ \- Claroo, lo recordé al momento. En lo que había pasado de la semana, Rachel me llevaba todos los días a mi hogar (Bueno, si eso podía llamarse "Hogar"), pero aquel miércoles Finn estaba tan feliz porque había progresado (y para que engañarlos, yo también) que no podía negarme a pasar más tiempo con él. Era mi novio y solo quería ayudarme. Siempre había sido muy servicial.

\- _Claro, Claro que me acuerdo..._ \- No dije más por un momento. Volví a fijar mi vista en Rachel que ahora se limpiaba lo que quedaba de Slushie mientras se miraba en el espejo. Pero pude notar que me observaba de reojo. ***Mierda, ¿qué hago?*** me pregunté. Y me dispuse a analizar la situación a fondo.

Mi padre era un auténtico fanático del Futbol. Ya saben ese deporte en donde 20 hombres en pantaloneta corren detrás de un balón intentando meterlo dentro de tres palos, mientras 2, hacen lo imposible para que no lo logren. ESE DEPORTE. Bueno, cuando era pequeña solía ver los partidos de Futbol con mi padre, porque el apostaba en cada partido, y ganaba cada vez que me sentaba a su lado. Así que solía decir que yo era su amuleto de la suerte.

Hasta que crecí y mi padre consideró que era mejor que me ocupara de aprender como maquillarme, como vestirme, como peinarme, como cocinar, planchar, lavar… ya saben, aquellas cosas que son "Obligaciones" de la mujer en el hogar, según mi padre.

Así que no pude evitar relacionar mi dilema con un partido de futbol

Finn era mi novio y no había pasado tiempo con él. **Gol de Finn**

Además me venía bien pasar tiempo con la única persona con la que había sido capaz de avanzar (Sin contar a Rachel). **Gol de Finn**

Pero no podía dejar a Rachel sola. Acababa de sufrir un ataque de granizado y, aunque ella lo negara, sabía que era mi culpa. **Gol de Rachel.**

Sabía que en el camino a casa, en el auto de Finn, se crearía un silencio incomodo que no existía en el auto de Rachel. No había estado sola con él desde hace tiempo. **Gol de Rachel.**

Sin embargo, conociendo a Berry. Sabía que iba a tratar de hablar de lo que acababa de pasar, o lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Y yo no estaba preparada para hablarlo, ni siquiera lo había asimilado. No quería hablar de eso. No quería pensar en eso. **Gol de penalti, gol de tiro libre, gol de mitad de cancha, gol de arquero a arquero… de Finn**

 **TIN TIN TIN. TENEMOS UN GANADOR**

\- _Estoy en el baño. Te veo en cinco minutos en el estacionamiento_ \- Le dije al chico, antes de cortar la llamada abruptamente. No pude asegurarlo en el momento pero juré haber visto a Rachel hacer un puchero de tristeza a través del espejo. Fueron solo unos segundos en los que el puchero permaneció en su rostro, pero fueron suficiente para que mi corazón se llenara de ternura. Estuve a punto de llamar a Finn y cancelar argumentando que me había comido el retrete, hasta que...

\- _Vete. No te necesito_ \- Dijo ella, sin siquiera mirarme y aparentando indiferencia mientras seguía limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo. Yo me quede de piedra, observándola. No me esperaba esa reacción. Era una Rachel diferente a la que llevaba conociendo durante esos días. Al parecer se dio cuenta de mi reacción y de la dureza en sus palabras, porque luego agregó - _Es decir...yo...puedo hacerlo. Yo...tú...puedes irte. Estaré bien_ \- Me dijo, balbuceante, girándose a mirarme. Y en ese momento, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, recordé mis argumentos para irme con Finn, por lo tanto no insistí en quedarme, como lo había pensado hacer segundos atrás

\- _Vale_ \- Dije, asustándome de la tranquilidad que refleje en esa única palabra. Recogí mi mochila del suelo y volví al lado de Rachel. No tan cerca para no perder el control. Pensé en despedirme de ella con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, como siempre. Pero no estaba segura si aguantaría la cercanía, por lo que pose mi mano en su hombro y solté un - _Adiós Rachel_ \- Para luego salir casi corriendo del baño.

...

El viernes en el Club Glee el ambiente era una extraña mezcla de irritación, exasperación, felicidad e indiferencia.

Pensé que después de lo sucedido en el baño con Rachel, nuestra relación se iba a tornar incomoda. No pude estar más equivocada. El jueves Rachel se comportó como si nada hubiese pasado. Y yo no sabía cómo sentirme: si aliviada porque ella no le había prestado atención al momento que compartimos o enojada porque ella no le había prestado atención al momento que compartimos. Decidí actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, al igual que ella. Y nuestra amistad decidió omitir aquel miércoles. O eso es lo que yo creí

Ahora en el Club Glee, fingía escucharla hablar animadamente, mientras que yo seguía matándome la cabeza. ¿Qué carajos había pasado aquel miércoles?

El profesor Schuester había llegado aquel día con la idea de que debíamos ser más unidos si queríamos ganar las Seccionales, una competición de coros. Para lo cual se le ocurrió unirnos en dúos al azar para presentar una canción improvisada. Puso en su sombrero pedazos de papel con nuestros nombres y pasábamos y escogíamos uno. Para deleite del destino, Rachel escogió el papel con mi nombre.

Claro que me alegraba. En mi situación, Rachel era mi persona favorita para todo. Pero no todos estaban agradecidos con el sombrero.

Santana estaba más irritada que nunca al tener que cantar con Mercedes, al parecer sus egos chocaban demasiado. – _Te doy mil dólares si mandas a volar al elfo y cantas conmigo_ – Trató de convencerme Santana.

- _San, no puede ser tan malo_ – Traté de razonar

\- _¿Qué no puede ser tan malo? Está tratando de convencerme para que ella cante la canción y yo haga los coros en el fondo… EN EL FONDO_ – Me dijo, casi me gritó, para hacer énfasis, con los ojos casi salidos de sus cuencas

\- _¿Porque no le dices a B que cante contigo?_ \- Le pregunté. Ellas dos trabajaban juntas en todo. Trataban de pasar el máximo tiempo posible juntas.

\- _Pff_ \- Bufó Santana, poniendo los ojos en blanco - _Está muy cómoda con el profesor X_ \- Me dijo, indicándome con la cabeza la dirección en donde debía mirar. Efectivamente Britt se veía bastante cómoda con Artie. Pero pensé que si Santana le pedía trabajar con ella, Britt no se negaría. Pero el orgullo de la latina era demasiado grande

\- _De acuerdo, si tanto te molesta. Trabaja con Rachel y yo cantaré con ella_ – Obviamente no cambiaría a Rachel por Mercedes, pero…

\- _NO, así estoy bien_ – Dijo Santana, para luego levantarse y volver con su compañera de dueto. Santo remedio.

Finn tampoco estaba demasiado agradecido con el destino, dado que tuvo que trabajar con Kurt y estaba seguro que el chico sentía algo por él. – _Presta atención a su forma de mirarme. Te juro que ese tío está detrás de mí_ – Me dijo con sus ojos de cachorro. Yo simplemente me reí. Aunque luego de un rato pude ver a lo que Finn se refería. Los demás parecían felices o indiferentes a la elección del dichoso sombrero.

\- _Quinn ¿Estas escuchándome?_ \- Me pregunto Rachel, interrumpiendo mi línea de pensamientos. Se veía un poco molesta pero sorprendentemente, había aprendido como manejarla en pocos días.

 _\- Lo siento_ \- Dije, y después esboce una de mis mejores sonrisas. Ella, sin saber porque, parecía aplacar su furia cada vez que lo hacía. Y aquella vez no fue la excepción - _¿Decías?_ \- Pregunté, con mi sonrisa intacta.

- _Te estaba diciendo que tengo una lista de opciones de duetos que vendrían muy bien con tu voz y la mía, ya que la tuya es un Contralto y la mía es más un Soprano de coloratura. Si lo deseas puedo empezar a nombrar la lista de canciones que tengo en mente. Es mejor que las diga ya para que después no se me olviden. .._ \- Dijo todo de sopetón. ***Esta chica no respira*** Pensé.

\- _Espera._ \- La detuve, antes de que empezara a nombrar canciones de musicales - _Yo solo tengo una canción en mente, y me encantaría que la escucharas, es mi canción favorita en este momento y de verdad me gustaría cantarla contigo. Pero claro, espero que estés de acuerdo, y obviamente que la hayas escuchado antes, dado que tenemos que cantarla en diez minutos._

Ella se quedó en silencio mientras yo sacaba mi IPod de mi mochila, pero podía notar por el rabillo del ojo como Rachel se esforzaba por mantener en su memoria la lista de canciones que se le habían ocurrido. Busqué la canción que tenía en el aparato electrónico, le tendí un audífono a Rachel y me coloqué el otro. Durante toda la canción ella no dijo nada ni hizo nada, parecía de piedra. Ni siquiera movía el pie al ritmo de la canción, y eso me exasperaba.

Al terminar la canción Rachel se quitó el auricular y me miro muy seria por algunos segundos. ***¿No le gusto? Demonios, tendré que cantar una canción de Funny Girl*** pensé. Pero luego Rachel me dedico su más grande sonrisa al tiempo que me decía - _Es perfecta_

...

\- ¡ _Muy bien chicas!_ \- Dijo un animado Schuester mientras aplaudía a Santana y Mercedes. Puede que no se soportaran mucho entre sí, pero hasta ellas tendrían que admitir que juntas eran dinamita - _Eso será difícil de superar. Pero confió plenamente en nuestro último dueto del día: Rachel Y Quinn_ \- Dijo, extendiendo un brazo en nuestra dirección, como dándonos entrada. Rachel y yo nos levantamos seguras y confiadas. Aunque, no se Rachel, pero yo estaba siendo presa del pánico. Era la primera vez que cantaba con ella pero, dado los numerosos solos que cantaba cada clase, estaba al tanto de su gran talento. Era una cantante espectacular, tenía una voz de Diosa, mientras yo, bueno yo podía cantar canciones de cuna

\- _Mis queridos compañeros del Club Glee, quisiera darles las gracias por las magníficas presentaciones que cada dúo ha dado. Y también quisiera disculparme porque ahora Quinn y yo_ \- Dijo Rachel señalándonos - _¡LOS BORRAREMOS DEL MAPA!_ \- Dijo la morena con confianza y nada de lastima ***Oh, la modestia no es tu fuerte Berry*** Pensé ***Ok, tu puedes Fabray. No le quedes mal a Rachel. NO LE PUEDES QUEDAR MAL A RACHEL*** Me animé

La voz de Rachel inundo el salón de coro cantando la primera estrofa. ***Dios ¡QUE VOZ!***

Every breath you take (Cada respiración que tomas)  
Every move you make (cada movimiento que haces)  
Every bond you break (cada enlace que rompes)  
Every step you take (cada paso que tomas)  
I'll be watching you (estaré observándote)

Cantaba con tanto sentimiento que podía llegar a creer que ella había escrito la canción.

Every single day (Cada día)  
Every word you say (cada palabra que dices)  
Every game you play (cada juego que juegas)  
Every night you stay (cada noche que permaneces)  
I'll be watching you (estaré observándote)

Ahora me tocaba a mí. ***Sácala del estadio Fabray. SÁCALA DEL ESTADIO***

Oh, can't you see? (Oh, ¿no puedes ver?)  
You belong to me (me perteneces)  
How my poor heart aches (cómo duele mi pobre corazón)  
With every step you take (con cada paso que tomas)

Sonó realmente bien, pero seamos sinceros. Al lado de Rachel yo quedaba como una corista. Pero Rachel me miraba con una sonrisa tan amplia que llegue a conversarme que no sonaba como corista, sino como Beyonce.

La siguiente estrofa la cantamos en ''Modo conversación'' Es decir, un verso cada una. Gracias a Dios Rachel empezó, porque su sonrisa había borrado parcialmente mi memoria

\- Every move you make (Cada movimiento que haces)  
\- Every vow you break (cada voto que rompes)  
\- Every smile you fake (cada sonrisa que falsificas)  
\- Every claim you stake (cada demanda que estacas)  
\- I'll be watching you (estaré mirándote)

Aunque el ultimo verso la cantamos ambas al tiempo. ¡Y sonó hermoso!, o tal vez me había caído y me había golpeado con el piano y ahora estaba delirando. Eeeeen fin

Después volvimos al ''Modo conversación" De nuevo, Rachel empezaba y de nuevo lo agradecía

\- Since you've gone, I've been lost without a trace (Desde que te has ido he estado perdida sin un camino)  
\- I dream at night I can only see your face (sueño en la noche y solo puedo ver tu cara)  
\- I look around, but it's you I can't replace (miro alrededor pero no puedo reemplazarte)  
\- I feel so cold and I long for your embrace (me siento demasiado fría y lejana para abrazarte)  
\- I keep crying, baby, baby, please (sigo llorando bebe, bebe, por favor... )

En el último verso se volvieron a unir nuestras voces. Y tuve la impresión de que había nacido para esto. Había nacido para cantar con Rachel. O por lo menos para oírla cantar a ella.

El resto de la canción la cantamos ambas al mismo tiempo. Los mismos versos, las mismas notas. Estaba segura que no se notaba que habíamos arreglado la presentación veinte minutos atrás

Every breath you take (Cada respiración que tomas)  
Every move you make (cada movimiento que haces)  
Every bond you break (cada enlace que rompes)  
Every step you take (cada paso que tomas)

Every single day (Cada día)  
Every word you say (cada palabra que dices)  
Every game you play (cada juego que juegas)

No tengo idea de en qué momento nos habíamos acercado tanto. Al comenzar la canción, prácticamente estábamos cada una en una esquina del salón, como en un ring de boxeo. Ahora cada una estaba a un lado del piano. Y seguíamos caminando hacia la otra ¡¿Por qué?! ***Rachel es como un imán*** Me respondí a mí misma. No me tome el tiempo de pensarlo más a fondo, tenía una canción que cantar

Every move you make (Cada movimiento que haces)  
Every vow you break (cada voto que rompes)  
Every smile you fake (cada sonrisa que falsificas)  
I'll be watching... (Estaré observando)

Every single day (Cada día)  
Every word you say (cada palabra que dices)  
Every game you play (cada juego que juegas)

I'll be watching you (Estaré observándote)

Cantamos el último verso cogidas de la mano y mirándonos a los ojos. ¿Que como paso? ¡NO LO SE!

...

 ***¿Dónde se ha metido ese cuaderno?*** Me preguntaba mientras revolvía mi casillero. Lo necesitaba para estudiar el fin de semana.

Acababa de salir de la reunión del Club Glee, una de las mejores debo agregar. No solo porque por primera vez había cantado un dueto con Rachel, también porque nuestro dueto había resultado tan jodidamente bien que el Profesor Schuester nos había recompensado con bonos para una cena gratis en Breadsticks el sábado en la noche. Al parecer el profesor quedo gratamente sorprendido, no solo por nuestra coordinación a la hora de cantar, también por el trato que teníamos la una con la otra, dado que una semana atrás, digamos que yo no era un ángel con ella. Schuester estaba convencido que el repentino giro en nuestra relación era gracias a él, y si nos regalaba cenas gratis, pues que siguiera pensándolo.

- _Hola cita de mi sábado en la noche_ \- Me saludo una deslumbrante Rachel mientras se acercaba a grandes zancadas a mi casillero.

- _Estuviste increíble Rachel. En serio, si ganamos fue únicamente por ti, tienes una gran voz_ \- Le dije mientras cerraba mi locker y empezaba a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Ella, obviamente, siguió mis pasos, pero en vez de caminar a mi lado se detuvo en frente de mí haciéndome parar mi marcha, y me miro... ¿enfadada? ***¿Y ahora que dije?*** Me pregunté ***No importa lo que digas Fabray. Ella siempre estallara como bomba atómica. Es decir, es la reina del drama***

\- _Quinn no digas eso. Es verdad que tengo una voz magnifica y casi perfecta. Me he esforzado para ello desde que tengo memoria, e incluso antes. ¿Sabías que gane una competición de canto cuando tenía tan solo 3 meses de edad? Aunque mis padres me inscribieron en todo aquel curso que pudiera desarrollar talentos como la danza, la pintura, la escritura y la actuación en mi infancia, mi voz es mi atributo más preciado, y cuando esté en Broadway yo n..._

- _¡Rachel, al punto!_ \- Tuve que detenerla de golpe. Veía venir una interminable divagación.

\- _El punto es, Quinn_ \- Me dijo, ahora más calmada - _Que no tienes por qué menospreciarte ¡Nunca! ¡En ningún aspecto de tu vida! Sí, yo tengo una gran voz y soy capaz de llegar a notas demasiado altas. Pero tú también tienes una gran voz, no porque llegues a notas altas, sino porque tu voz es tan increíblemente dulce que es capaz de dormir a un león hambriento, o incluso a un dinosaurio hambriento, bueno si estos siguieran vivos, aunque dudo que si siguieran vivos nosotros estaríamos acá, tal vez cuando calló el meteorito a la tierra…_

\- _¡Rachel para!_ \- Divagación tras divagación. ¡Está hablando más que de costumbre! Y por alguna razón recordé lo que ella me había dicho en casa de Santana: Cuando estaba nerviosa tendía a hablar demasiado. ***¿Esta nerviosa?***

Mientras ella seguía hablando y hablando sin parar posé mis manos en sus hombros y la observe fijamente. Ella dejo lo que estaba diciendo acerca de los topos, atrás - _¿Estas nerviosa?_ \- Le pregunté. Y por el color en el que se tornaron sus mejillas supuse que tenía mi respuesta, pero ella...

\- _¿Yo? ¿Nerviosa? ¿Porque iba a estar nerviosa? Sabías que las personas que se ponen nerviosas con facilidad tienden a..._ \- No espere ni siquiera a que terminara la idea. Le interrumpí con un fuerte abrazo, dado que las palabras no parecían funcionar. Además, tenía la esperanza de que aplacaría sus nervios.

Supuse que funciono porque su respiración se acompaso al poco tiempo. Pero ahora la nerviosa era yo. Podía oler el cabello de Rachel dado que ella tenía su cabeza hundida en mi pecho y yo tenía mi mentón recostado en ella. Podía sentir su aliento cálido colarse por la parte superior de mi uniforme de animadora. ***La medida perfecta. Estamos echas para el abrazo perfecto*** Me dije a mi misma, para luego sacudir la cabeza y quitarme el pensamiento.

Al poco tiempo ella se separó de mí y me miró con sus grandes orbes chocolates, mientras me decía - _Supongo que lo que trato de decir Quinn, es que te agradezco el cumplido. Pero no te subestimes, tienes un gran talento, y espero que me creas...Estas echa para grandes cosas Quinn_

Fue imposible evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de agua. Nadie me había dicho algo así. Todos los días me decían lo hermosa que era y lo bien que me salían los saltos de animadora. Pero nunca, NADIE, me había dicho que mi futuro era prometedor. Ni mis padres, ni mi hermana, ni mis amigas, ni Sue, nadie.

Rachel estiro su brazo y me toco mi mejilla con su mano. Al parecer mis esfuerzos por evitar que mis lágrimas se derramaran fueron en vano, dado que el pulgar de Rachel atrapo una en su camino hacia abajo.

- _Eres hermosa Quinn. La chica más hermosa que he conocido nunca. Pero eres más que eso, eres mucho más que una cara bonita. Quiero que lo sepas_ \- Me dio la impresión que Rachel había estado leyendo mis pensamientos.

De nuevo, como por 6872687 veces aquella semana, mi cerebro se desconectó y salió de vacaciones. Por lo tanto no pensé. No pensé ni por un minuto, ni por un segundo, ni por una milésima de segundo. NO PENSÉ

Alcé ambas de mis manos hasta coger la dimensión de sus mejillas. Acerque su rostro al mío, y ella inmediatamente cerró sus ojos y entre abrió los labios. Imposible detenerme ahora.

Cerré los ojos y me incliné. Acaricié sus labios con los míos suavemente, y finalmente la besé. Fue un beso realmente dulce y muy tímido, pero fue perfecto. Ella no tardó en responderme, creo que lo estaba esperando y deseando, al igual que yo. Ella levantó su otro brazo y posó sus manos en mi nuca, atrayéndome más a ella y yo, algo incomoda, baje mis manos hasta su cintura. Fue un beso lento y tierno, como si fuera el primer beso que las dos habíamos dado en la vida. Como si temiéramos romper a la otra. Como si temiéramos romper la tierra. Pero sin preocuparnos de que alguien nos viera, sin preocuparnos de que no estaba bien, de que no era convencional. Sin preocuparnos de nada. En ese momento solo existíamos ella y yo. Solo ella y yo y nuestros labios unidos. Pero ¡Maldita sea! el ser humano necesita aire. ¡Maldita sea! Me estaba ahogando, y sabía que ella también. Pero ambas sabíamos que al separarnos se rompería el hechizo. Pero no teníamos más remedio.

Al separarnos para respirar nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos. Ninguna se movió, ninguna dijo nada. Mis manos seguían en su cadera y las de ella en mi nuca.

\- ¿ _Quinn?_ \- Escuché a lo lejos. Y eso fue suficiente para que ambas bajáramos los brazos y retrocediéramos dos pasos. Quedando sospechosamente alejadas. Un segundo después apareció Finn de un pasillo continuo. - _Aquí estas, pensé que te habías ido_ \- Me dijo, mientras se acercaba a nosotras. Si sospechó algo de la inusual distancia entre nosotras o el silencio acumulado, no dijo nada - _Hola Rachel, estuvieron increíbles_ \- Dijo, ninguna de las dos respondió por un momento. Parecíamos en estado de Shock

\- _Gra...Gracias_ \- Soltó Rachel, aclarándose la garganta. Cuando hablo, instintivamente mire sus labios y no pude evitar humedecer los míos

\- _Quinn, cielo._ \- Me llamo la atención Finn, MI NOVIO, cogiéndome de la mano. Tristemente, para él, eso es lo más lejos que podía llegar sin que yo entrara en pánico. Al fin volteé a mirarlo, y me di cuenta que me miraba con sus famosos ojos de borrego, como cuando quería pedirme algo - _¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa hoy?_ \- Me preguntó, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- _Claro_ \- Le respondí, no podía negarle nada a aquel niño grandulón. Puede que no lo amara, pero era un gran amigo y una persona excepcional. Giré a mirar a Rachel, y una miraba triste se asomó por sus ojos. - _¿Te importa Rachel?_ \- Le pregunté ***Dime algo y me quedo Berry. Dime algo y me voy contigo Rachel. DIME ALGO***

\- _En absoluto_ \- Respondió ella, con aparente indiferencia. Retrocedió dos pasos antes de decir - _Adiós_ \- Y dirigirse a grandes zancadas a la puerta a la que, unos minutos atrás, yo me dirigía. Ni un abrazo, ni un beso. Nada.

\- _Cariño, ¿Estas enferma?_ \- Volvió a llamarme la atención Finn. Yo lo mire confusa ***¿Enferma?*** \- _Bueno, tienes la nariz sonrosada y los labios hinchados. ¿Estás bien?_ – Continuó, ante mi miraba de confusión. ***Bueno tengo la nariz roja porque estuve llorando a raíz de un cumplido que ni mis padres, ni mis amigas, NI TU me han dicho nunca. Y tengo los labios hinchados porque me estuve besuqueando en medio del pasillo por una eternidad con Rachel Berry. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta o quieres saber si hubo lengua?*** Le respondí mentalmente

\- _Sí, estoy algo agripada_ \- Fue lo que salió de mi boca en su lugar. El pareció satisfecho con mi contestación y echamos a andar al estacionamiento. Agradecí que Finn no me conociera demasiado. Para alguien como San, Britt o incluso Rachel, mi sonrisa aparentemente tranquilizadora habría resultado sospechosa.

En cuestión de minutos llegamos al coche de Finn. Y yo, mientras me sentaba en el asiento del copiloto no podía dejar de pensar en cierta morena de piernas irresistibles y voz de infarto.

 *** Y no. No hubo lengua***

* * *

 ** _¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Qué piensan del beso Faberry? ¿Creen que voy muy rápido? ¿Creen que no capture el momento como debí? Por favor, háganme saber sus opiniones, comentarios y sugerencias en un sensual Review!_**

 ** _Tengo varios apuntes y preguntas. Comenzare por orden._**

 ** _Primero. Me disculpo por la tardanza. Al parecer mi inspiración se fue a Villavicencio ;)_**

 ** _Segundo. Quisiera saber si les gusta que ponga la traducción de las canciones o que simplemente las ponga en Ingles. Como sea mejor para ustedes._**

 ** _Y Tercero. GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS A MAI MOON, POR DEJARME EL REVIEW MÁS LINDO Y ALAGADOR EN LA HISTORIA DE LOS REVIEW LINDOS Y ALAGADORES. En serio, tu comentario me motivo como ningún otro. Gracias._**

 ** _Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado chicos. Ah, y no se olviden de dejarme sugerencias de canciones ;)_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima! YOLO!_**


	11. Y nunca dejaras de serlo

**_Y volví con otro largo capitulo lleno de emoción._**

 ** _Espero que sepan que Glee no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera FABERRY hubiera sido la pareja canon_**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

* * *

 ** _RACHEL POV_**

 ***¿Debería vestirme formal o informal?*** , ***¿Debería ponerme el vestido azul oscuro ajustado o debería vestirme con un par de jeans y mi blusa favorita de Barbra Streisand?***. Eran unas de las muchas preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza en ese momento. Creí que mi cabeza estallaría de tantas dudas que se formulaba por segundo.

Estaba nerviosa. MUY nerviosa.

Me encontraba en ropa interior al frente del espejo de mi cuarto. Examinándome de arriba a abajo.

No había hablado con Quinn desde aquella incomoda despedida. No había hablado con ella desde nuestro beso. Dios no podía apartar de mi mente ese beso, de cómo sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los míos. No podía apartar de mi mente aquel momento perfecto.

Por supuesto, yo había sido besada en ocasiones anteriores, pero todas habían sido adolescentes con acné y falta de experiencia. Pero Quinn, la forma en la que me beso y en la que me hizo sentir, los borraba del mapa sin ninguna duda

El viernes en la noche no hable con la capitana de animadoras porque ni yo estaba preparada para hacerlo. Aquella noche de viernes no dormí. No porque fuera una adolescente normal y estuviera de fiesta. Fue porque no podía alejar mis pensamientos de la rubia capitana de animadoras. ¡No era Gay!, eso lo tenía claro, ¡Me gustaban los chicos! pero Quinn... ella era la excepción. Llegué a la conclusión, después de mucho pensar, que era Fabray-Sexual. No fue tan difícil llegar a aquella conclusión, tomaba nota cada vez que las mariposas revoloteaban por mi estómago; y cada vez que lo hacían Quinn estaba cerca. Además el beso de aquel viernes lo veía venir, no, QUERIA QUE VINIERA, desde aquel momento en el baño cuando sentí su aliento caliente y la proximidad de nuestros rostros. Desde aquel momento me moría por tocar sus labios. Después de llegar a la conclusión, pensé en mi rubia.

Yo fui criada bajo una familia protectora, adorable, sobrecogedora y GAY. MUY GAY. Por ello, haber besado a una chica no me taladraba mi conciencia. (Aunque nunca me hubiera imaginado que esa chica seria la mismísima Quinn Fabray). Pero la capitana, por lo poco que ella y sus amigas habían dicho, fue criada en una familia prejuiciosa, fría, petulante y CRISTIANA. MUY CRISTIANA. Por lo tanto, solo se puede creer que los padres de Quinn le habían criado con la ''valiosa enseñanza'' de que la homosexualidad era un pecado. Sin embargo sabía que la rubia no era homofóbica (información proporcionada por Santana López) pero aun así, no ser homofóbico no significa que estés abierto a enamorarte de alguien de tu mismo sexo.

Aquel sábado, tampoco la había contactado, sabia, por la propia Quinn, que estaría en un entrenamiento exhaustivo con la entrenadora Sylvester, así que, así lo quisiera no podría hablar con ella.

Sin embargo, suponía que no había cambiado nada, que la cita seguía en pie, porque después de todo la habíamos ganado. Ella y yo.

Miré mi reloj de pared. Las 2:36 pm. De acuerdo, tenía tiempo. La reservación en Breadsticks era a las 8 de la noche. Pero yo llevaba media hora mirando mi semidesnudo cuerpo en el espejo, si seguía así me iba a dar una pulmonía, y eso no podía permitirlo. ¡PERO NO TENIA IDEA DE COMO VESTIRME! Pensé en alguien que pudiera ayudarme en mi dilema existencial y, claramente, solo se me ocurrió una persona. Me puse lo primero que vi y bajé las escaleras llamando a mi padre Leroy

\- _En la cocina querida_ \- Respondió él ante mi llamado. Agradecí a los cielos que él tuviera el día libre. Me acerqué a la cocina y me recosté en el rellano de la puerta viendo como mi padre preparaba, lo que supuse era la comida de aquella noche. Lo admiraba cada vez que entraba en aquella cocina. Un día intente prepararme un huevo frito, un simple huevo frito, y casi quemo la casa. La cocina, no era mi fuerte. - _¿Qué es lo que te atormenta tesoro?_ \- Me preguntó mi padre cuando se giró a mirarme.

\- _Que si no fuera por ti, en esta casa se comería comida rápida todos los días_ \- Dije, y él se echó a reír. Era cierto. Ni yo, ni mi padre Hiram éramos buenos en la cocina. - _Papá, necesito tu ayuda_ \- Dije, mostrándome seria. El paro de reír y bajo el fuego de los fogones. Se giró hacia mí y se sentó en la barra. Tenía toda su atención. - _Escucha_ \- Empecé - _Quiero que no me interrumpas ¿vale? Solo puedes hablar cuando haya terminado_ \- Le dije. El hizo como si sellara su boca y tiraba una llave. No solo quería preguntarle a papá como vestirme aquel día. También quería contarle todo lo que me agobiaba, todo lo que había estado pensando la noche anterior. Sabía que él no me juzgaría y me aconsejaría, algo que necesitaba con urgencia.

\- _¿Recuerdas a Quinn Fabray?_ \- Le pregunté, el asintió - _Bueno, últimamente hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas. Ya sabes por el tema de que solo yo puedo tocarla y eso_ \- él volvió a asentir - _bueno, el caso es... que cada vez que estoy con ella me siento diferente, siento como las mariposas se alborotan en mi interior con solo oír su nombre, con solo oír su voz o con solo sentir su tacto. Ahora que he logrado conocer un poco de ella, sé que es una persona maravillosa llena de valores y de sentimientos. Algo que no creía posible dado que a menudo la llaman ''La Reina del Hielo'' porque se cree que es incapaz de demostrar una emoción. Lo cual es una creencia errada, es una persona con un alma pura y sobrecogedora. Sé que tiene sentimientos porque cuando nos besamos pude sentir cada uno de ellos. Cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos pude sentir su calor. ¡Y eso fue ayer! ¡AYER!. Después de que nos separamos llego su novio y arruino todo el momento. Pero, en el Club Glee ella y yo ganamos una competencia de duetos y resultamos ganadoras, no es sorprendente, y ganamos una cena en Breadsticks, la cual es hoy a las 8 de la noche y no sé qué ponerme. Así que... papá, ¿serias tan amable de decirme como carajos vestirme, para ir a una cena con una chica que provoca tanto en mí, que he besado tan solo horas atrás y que no sé cómo lo esté asimilando porque su familia es la más jodidamente convencional que existe en este condenado pueblo; pero si sé que después de ese beso podría morir en paz?_ \- Dije todo esto casi sin respirar. Creo que era un record. Mi padre estaba atónito aun después de terminar mi verborrea, así que le di unos minutos para que analizara mis palabras.

\- _Así que... ¿Eres gay?_ \- Logró preguntar luego de unos cuantos minutos

\- _No. Soy Fabray-Sexual_ \- Le respondí con convicción, como si no me hubiera inventado la palabra la noche anterior.

- _¿No has hablado con ella desde lo ocurrido?_

 _\- Nop. Hoy tiene entrenamiento exhaustivo de animadoras. Y ayer... ni yo estaba lista para hablar con ella_

 _\- ¿Estas segura que la cena sigue en pie?_

 _\- Claro que si papá. Ganamos ella y yo._

 _\- ¿Quién beso a quién?_

 _\- Creo que las dos nos acercamos al mismo tiempo, pero ella dio el paso final_ \- le conté con una inevitable sonrisa

\- _¿Sabes si ella siente lo mismo que tú?_

 _\- Bu...bueno...yo... papá con tantas preguntas me estas bajando el ánimo_ \- le informe reemplazando mi enorme sonrisa con un puchero.

- _Cielo, escucha_ \- Me dijo mi padre levantándose y caminando en mi dirección, para luego posar sus manos en mis hombros y mirarme a los ojos - _Sabes que no tengo problema con que te guste una chica ¿no?_ \- Yo asentí. Que él no estuviera de acuerdo con que me gustara una chica seria como si un burro hablara de orejas. - _Sabes que el problema es que esa chica sea Quinn Fabray ¿cierto?_ \- Ahí me perdí. Y luego me encontré.

\- _Papá ella no es la misma chica que me lanzó el Slushie hace algunos meses. Ella ha cambiado. Un día me pidió perdón, me dijo que no tenía nada que ver con los Slushies que llegaron después y luego me defendió de un chico. Y advirtió que nadie podía volver a tocarme. Desde entonces los Slushies solo han tocado mi lengua papá. Ella es..._

- _Cariño, lo sé_ \- Me interrumpió, yo lo miré confusa - _Es decir, no sabía que te había defendido. Pero si sé que las personas pueden cambiar y que hay que darles una segunda oportunidad_

- _Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?_ \- Pregunté. De nuevo me había perdido

\- _Tesoro, el problema es su apellido_ \- ***Mas perdida que la mamá del Chavo*** \- _Ella es una Fabray. Los Fabray son una familia convencional al extremo que van a la iglesia todos los domingos, en donde les dicen que la homosexualidad en un pecado imperdonable. Tal vez Quinn sienta algo por ti, pero no sabemos si sus creencias le dejaran admitirlo. Y no solo sus creencias, también sus padres. ¿Sabes que podría pasar si Russel se entera de que tú y su preciosa muñeca de porcelana se han besado? ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si simplemente se enterara de que son amigas? -_ Preguntó. Yo no había dejado de mirarlo a los ojos en ningún momento. Solo veía preocupación y sensatez en su mirada. Sabía que tenía razón, pero mis ojos empezaron a empañarse, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de ellos. - _Cielo, no quiero que salgas lastimada_ \- Susurró, atrapando una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla derecha. Yo no dije nada, y simplemente lo abracé. Lo abracé con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz. No era lo que esperaba escuchar, pero sabía que tenía razón. Siempre la tenía.

- _Pero por ahora te ayudare con tu dilema de hoy_ \- Me dijo después de unos minutos, rompiendo el abrazo - _Supongo que después nos ocuparemos de lo demás. Vamos a vaciar tu armario, aunque si me hubieras contado todo esto antes hubiéramos podido ir de compras_ \- Me dijo, cogiendo mi mano y guiándome escaleras arriba. Él amaba ir de compras

...

 ***Tranquila Rachel, tranquila*** Me dije a mi misma mientras respiraba profundo. Estaba sentada en una mesa de Breadsticks esperando a Quinn. Mi padre me había ayudado a decidirme por un conjunto de falda y blusa que formaba una mezcla entre lo formal y lo informal, por ello no podía secar mis sudorosas manos en mis Jeans, como solía hacer.

- _Buenas noches. Bienvenida a Breadsticks ¿Que deseas ordenar?_ \- Me preguntó la camarera sin siquiera mirarme, tenía los ojos fijos en su libreta y el lapicero listo para tomar mi orden.

\- _Aun no, estoy esperando a alguien_ \- Le respondí y ella se fue con un bufido.

Mire mi reloj de pulsera **8:09 pm *Bueno, por lo visto la puntualidad no es su fuerte. Pero apuesto que tiene otros*** Pensé con una sonrisa. Revise mi teléfono en busca de un mensaje o una llamada perdida de mi rubia. Imaginé que si llegaba más tarde o si habría un cambio de planes ella me avisaría.

Que equivocada estaba

...

- _Hey_ \- Escuche a alguien saludar detrás de mi mientras guardaba mis libros en mi casillero. Sabía perfectamente quien me saludaba. Era la chica que me había dejado dos horas esperando por ella en un restaurante, no había respondido a ninguna de mis llamadas o mensajes en todo el fin de semana y ¿ahora se aparecía con un simple '' _Hey_ "? ***En colmo*** pensé. Ni siquiera la miré, cerré mi casillero con un portazo, acomodé mi mochila en mi hombro y empecé a caminar pasillo abajo.

\- _¿Rachel que te pasa?_ \- Me preguntó, siguiéndome. ***Encima ¿Tiene el descaro de preguntar?* -** _Rachel_ \- Volvió a llamarme cuando caminé más deprisa. Mi nombre se escuchaba tan perfecto salido de sus labios. Pero no, no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer. Había esperado dos horas por ella en Breadsticks, le había enviado mensajes y la había llamado aquella noche y el domingo que le siguió. Ella simplemente me ignoro. - _¡RACHEL!_ -Me volvió a llamar, esta vez cogiéndome del brazo y haciéndome girar hasta encararla - _¿Puedes decirme que rayos te pasa?_

 _\- Que ¿qué me pasa? ¿Enserio me lo estas preguntando? -_ Su mirada atónita como respuesta a mi enojo no hizo más que alimentarlo _\- Te esperé por dos horas Quinn. DOS MALDITAS HORAS. Y nunca apareciste. Te llame aquella noche y ayer todo el día, y no me contestaste ni respondiste ninguno de mis mensajes. ¿Y ahora me preguntas la razón de mi enojo? ¡Eres una sínica, Quinn! Mi padre me dijo que tenía que creer en las segundas oportunidades y en que la gente puede cambiar, pero tú no has cambiado nada Quinn. Sigues siendo la misma perra sin corazón que me lanzó el jodido Slushie aquel día, y nunca vas a dejar de serlo -_ Tenía tanta rabia que deje escapar todo eso en una interminable verborrea, típica de mí. Mire a Quinn directamente a los ojos esperando su respuesta. Su expresión atónita y desconcertada había dado lugar a un rostro totalmente inexpresivo, excepto cuando pronuncie la última frase '' _Sigues siendo la misma perra sin corazón que me lanzo el jodido Slushie aquel día, y nunca vas a dejar de serlo",_ en aquel momento pude ver un atisbo de dolor en sus ojos avellana, pero no me alegró haberlo provocado.

Estaba esperando una explicación o por lo menos un contra-ataque, pero ella simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue. ***Cobarde*** pensé

Seguí caminando en dirección a mi próxima clase, aun llena de rabia. Y algo totalmente sorpresivo llamó mi atención. En la puerta de salón estaba Santana López esperando por mí. Lo sorpresivo no era que ella se encontrara en la puerta del aula, dado que compartíamos esta clase, lo sorpresivo era que estaba esperándome, A MÍ. Si bien es cierto que mi relación, tanto con ella como con Brito, había mejorado, aun no éramos las mejores amigas.

\- _¿Hablaste con Q?_ \- Me pregunto, apenas estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla. Claro, debí sospechar que se trataba de Quinn. Ella era el único tema en común que solía tener con la latina

\- _Buen lunes Santana. Yo bien y tu ¿cómo estás?_ \- dije. Tratando de dejar claro mi molestia hacia su falta de modales

\- _Si, si, bla bla bla y toda la porquería que se te ocurra. ¿Hablaste con Q si o no?_

\- _Si_ \- Respondí escuetamente

\- _Ah... entonces todo bien_ \- Dijo relajada, dispuesta a entrar al aula, sin embargo; yo se lo impedí, agarrándola del brazo, justo como Quinn había hecho conmigo minutos atrás.

\- _¿A qué te refieres con "todo bien"?_ \- Pregunté.

- _Bueno a que ella te contó lo sucedido y todo está bien_ \- Dijo escéptica. Me dio la impresión de que me estudiaba con su tercer ojo Psíquico mexicano - _Porque, te contó todo ¿no?_

\- _... No... En realidad no la deje hablar_ \- Dije, algo culpable. Pero luego me recupere, no tenía por qué estarlo, no había hecho nada malo. Fuera lo que fuera que había sucedido, con una simple llamada hubiéramos podido ahorrarnos todo el show

\- _Ay no, Berry. No me digas que tuviste una de tus típicas verborragias, con Quinn_ \- Creo que mi mirada decisiva fue todo lo que necesito como confirmación - _Quiero que me digas exactamente lo que le dijiste a ella Berry. Y más te vale que no amerite una golpiza, porque no sabes nada de las golpizas que damos en Lima Heights._

\- _Simplemente le dije la verdad_ \- Le respondí orgullosa - _le dije que era una sínica y que no ha cambiado nada. Que sigue siendo aquella Head Bitch In Charge que me arrojó el Slushie azul hace unos meses y que nunca iba a dejar de serlo_ \- No creí que fuera posible. Pero Santana parecía aún más enojada de lo que la había visto nunca

\- _Que tú le dijiste ¿Qué?_ \- Me gritó, demasiada cerca de mi rostro. Y demasiado intimidante haciéndome retroceder dos pasos.

\- _Señoritas, si fueran tan amables de ingresar al aula y así poder empezar con mi clase_ \- Interrumpió el profesor desde el interior del salón. Santana entró primero, resoplando y moviendo su coleta de Cheerio con un visible enojo. Yo entré después, sentándome en uno de los primeros puestos. Al poco tiempo sentí la vibración de mi teléfono. Lo saque disimuladamente y leí el mensaje.

 **8:13 am - Santana López: [¡ERES UNA COMPLETA IMBECIL BERRY! He tratado de decírselo a Quinn, pero no quiere creerme. Más vale que hables con ella, y por ''hables'' me refiero a que la escuches, sino yo misma me encargare de asesinarte y esconder tu cuerpo en un lugar donde nadie lo encuentre]**

Y, como podrán imaginar. No quería morir sin antes haber ganado un Tony. Por lo que busque a Quinn en la hora del almuerzo. En la cafetería ella solía sentarse con el Club Glee algunos días, y otros con las porristas y los jugadores de Futbol, pero aquel día no estaba en ninguna mesa. Desde la puerta, localicé a Santana con la mirada, y ella, quien también me miraba, negó con la cabeza y sabía que significaba que Quinn no estaba allí. ***¿En dónde estás Quinn?***

Busque en el baño, en el estacionamiento y hasta en la oficina del director. Luego me dirigí al campo de futbol, allí no había nadie, pero pude distinguir una sombra debajo de las gradas ***Bingo*** pensé. Bueno, pues no estuve ni cerca. Las sombras que había distinguido eran las Skanks, una pandilla de chicas malas con tatuajes y motocicletas, quienes me quitaron el dinero de mi almuerzo. Frustrada, no supe a donde más dirigirme, y si aparecía en el salón de coro para el ensayo del Club Glee sin haber hablado con Quinn, Santana me iba a degollar viva. Así que me dirigí a mi propio refugio, con suerte ella estaría allí.

La suerte estaba de mi lado

Al abrir la puerta del auditorio pude distinguir su perfecta silueta sentada en el taburete del piano, con sus dedos apenas acariciando las teclas. Se veía hermosa. Llevaba su típico uniforme de animadora pero tenía su melena dorada suelta, cayéndole en los hombros. Parecía un auténtico León. Verla con el cabello suelto, era simplemente maravilloso. Me senté en la última fila del auditorio, sin hacer ruido, mientras ella pasaba sus dedos delicadamente por las teclas del piano.

Luego de unos minutos, comenzó a tocar enserio. Era una melodía que no había escuchado antes. Y con la melodía del piano, ella empezó a cantar. ***Dios, parece un ángel*** pensé

My life is a movie and everyone is watching, (Mi vida es una película, y todo el mundo está mirando)  
so let's get to the good part and past all the nonsense. (Así que vamos a llegar a la parte buena y pasar las tonterías)

Sometimes it's hard to do the right thing (A veces es difícil hacer lo correcto)  
when the pressure's coming down like lighting. (Cuando la presión cae como un rayo)

It's like they want me to be perfect (Es como si quisieran que fuera perfecta)  
but they don't even know that I'm hurting. (Pero ellos ni siquiera saben que estoy dolida)

Con solo terminar el último verso, pude sentir su dolor. Su voz se había quebrado. Y entendí que cada palabra que cantaba, las decía enserio.

This life's not easy, (Esta vida no es fácil)  
I'm not made out of steel. (No estoy hecha de acero)  
Don't forget that I'm human, (No olviden que soy humana)  
don't forget that I'm real. (No olviden que soy real)

Su vos dejaba en evidencia que a estas alturas de la canción, las lágrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas. Y me dolió, en lo más profundo de mí ser.

Act like you know me but you never will. (Actúan como si me conocieran, pero nunca lo harán)  
There's one thing that I know for sure (Hay algo que sé con seguridad)  
I'll show you, I'll show you, I'll show you, I'll show you. (Les mostraré, les mostraré, les mostraré, les mostraré)

En el último verso dejo atrás la tristeza, y le abrió paso a la furia y la decisión.

I got to learn things, learn them the hard way (tengo que aprender cosas, aprenderlas de la forma difícil)  
gotta see what it feels like, no matter what they say. (Tengo que ver lo que se siente, no importa lo que digan)

Sometimes it's hard to do the right thing (A veces es difícil hacer lo correcto)  
when the pressure's coming down like lighting. (Cuando la presión cae como un rayo)

It's like they want me to be perfect (Es como si quisieran que fuera perfecta)  
but they don't even know that I'm hurting. (Pero ellos ni siquiera saben que estoy dolida)

No solo cantaba como un ángel. Tocaba el piano como los dioses, y no pude entender cómo es que hasta aquel día nunca la había oído tocar. Nunca había dado indicios de que sabía.

This life's not easy, (Esta vida no es fácil)  
I'm not made out of steel. (No estoy hecha de acero)  
Don't forget that I'm human, (No olviden que soy humana)  
don't forget that I'm real. (No olviden que soy real)

Act like you know me but you never will. (Actúan como si me conocieran, pero nunca lo harán)  
There's one thing that I know for sure (Hay algo que sé con seguridad)  
I'll show you, I'll show you, I'll show you, I'll show you. (Les mostraré, les mostraré, les mostraré, les mostraré)

Termino la canción casi en un susurro y dejó de tocar. Recostó su cabeza en el piano de cola y empezó a sollozar. ***¡DIOS, ME ESTÁ ROMPIENDO EL CORAZÓN!***

Evitando hacer ruido me levante de la silla y me dirigí al escenario con cuidado. No sé porque cuando me acercaba a Quinn sentía como si me acercara a un gato, con miedo de que saliera corriendo. Para mi alivio ella no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que estuve arriba del escenario. Creí que iba a pasar desapercibida hasta que la abrazara y la mimara por la espalda pero...

\- _¿Vienes a gritarme?_ \- Me preguntó con su voz quebrada e inexplicablemente sexy. Ni siquiera se había girado a mirarme. Seguía con la cabeza recostada en el piano.

- _¿Cómo...Es decir...Yo...que...?_

\- _Tu perfume_ \- Me respondió desde las profundidades del piano. ***Aaa, me ha olido***

 ***Berry, significa que tu perfume es tremendamente fuerte***

 ***He considerado en cambiarlo pero mi padre dice...***

 ***¡Concéntrate tonta!***

 ***Cierto. Quinn***

 _\- ¿Estas segura de que no eres adivina? -_ Le pregunte sentándome a su lado en la banca del piano

\- _Segura. De otro modo no te hubiera preguntado si venias a gritarme_ \- Me dijo. Aun no alejaba su cabeza del piano, ni me miraba. Entendí las dos cosas. Estaba intentando recomponerse.

\- _No, no he venido a gritarte_ \- le respondí - _he venido a escucharte_ \- Esperé pacientemente por algunos minutos y ella permaneció en silencio - _¿Que pasó el sábado?_ \- Le anime, sin resultado. - _¿Porque esa canción?_ \- Nada - _¿Porque lloras?_ \- Nada. Parecían preguntas hechas al vacío. - _Quinn, no puedes guardarte todos tus problemas, puedes enfermarte. Todos en algún momento deben desahogarse y decir lo que piensan, y por lo que pasan. Y yo estoy aquí para ti, puedes confiar en mí._

- _No es que no confié en ti. Es solo que..._

 _\- No puedes decirme que es un secreto de Estado porque Santana sabe lo que sucedió - La interrumpí, tratando de hacerla sonreír. Intento fallido._

 _\- Fue inevitable... Es solo que no quiero involucrarte en mis problemas, cada quien tiene los suyos y les encuentra solución._

\- _Si, Tal vez cada quien posee problemas propios, pero no veo cual es el problema en recibir un poco de ayuda. Si tú carga está más ligera, alivianar la de otro me parece lo más humano, o tal vez, ambos pueden cargar con los problemas de cada uno, pero en equipo. Eso es lo que hacen las parejas_ - ***¿Parejas, Berry? ¡¿PAREJAS?! ¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?*** \- _... de amigos_ \- *** Y el premio a la peor recuperación después de decir algo estúpido es para... ¡RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! ¡FELICITACIONES IDIOTA!*.** Quinn no pareció inmutarse ante mi ''error'', así que seguí tratando de convencerla - _Tu harías lo mismo por mi ¿no?_ \- Con la cabeza aun recostada en el piano, giró para mirarme. Se formó un nudo en mi estómago cuando vi sus ojos rojos y con ojeras. Si horas atrás, cuando le había gritado, me hubiera detenido a observarla con detenimiento, me habría dado cuenta que estaba destrozada. Pero fui cegada por mi ira - _Es decir, si yo tuviera algo carcomiéndome, harías lo posible para que me desahogara y me ayudarías, así tu tengas tus propios problemas ¿no?_ \- ella asintió mientras se incorporaba y tomaba una profunda inhalación. La había convencido.

\- _Quiero que no hables hasta que termine. Esto... es algo... difícil_ \- Yo imité a mi padre, sellando mi boca y tirando una llave imaginaria. - _Okay..._ \- Otro respiro profundo - _El viernes, cuando llegue a casa, lo primero que vi al cruzar el umbral fue una botella de licor en la mesita de la entrada, donde solemos dejar las llaves. Mi madre... mi madre es alcohólica. Creí que lo había superado, creímos que ya estaba curada. Pero todo lo que creí se fue al infierno cuando entre en la cocina en su búsqueda y la vi tirada en el suelo_ \- ***Oh Dios*** pensé. No sabía que Judy había sido, o era, alcohólica. Estaba segura que nadie lo sabía, los Fabray eran la típica familia perfecta por fuera, pero en ese momento entendí, que eran la familia más rota del pueblo - _Yo...no sabía qué hacer._ \- Contó Quinn, sin poder controlar las nuevas lagrimas que rebosaban de sus ojos. ¿Cuánto impacto debe causar la imagen de una inerte madre tirada en el suelo en una chica de 16 años? - _Yo me arrodillé ante ella y empecé a agitarla pero ella no reaccionaba. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de las botellas vacías regadas por la cocina y el tarro de píldoras a pocos centímetros de ella._ \- Me rompía el corazón verla así, solo quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero no podía, ¿Qué pasaría si todo no resultaba bien? simplemente no podía decepcionarla - _Busqué su bolso en la sala y cuando lo encontré, con su celular intente contactar a su médico particular. ÉL NO CONTESTÓ EL PUTO TELEFONO_ – Hizo notar la rabia en su voz en la última oración. - _No vi otra alternativa que llamar a una ambulancia. Mientras esta llegaba fui con mamá, posé su cabeza en mis piernas y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, como últimamente he hecho, pero por una razón diferente._ \- No tenía idea que Quinn lloraba a menudo. Es decir, me podía imaginar sus razones, pero nunca hiba poder entenderlas. Solo podía estar ahí para ella - _La ambulancia llegó en minutos, y nos llevaron al hospital. La ingresaron a cuidados intensivos mientras yo me comía las uñas en la sala de espera. Dormí ahí esa noche._ \- Ella tomó una profunda inhalación antes de seguir. Había prometido no hablar, pero aun si no lo hubiera hecho, no creo que hubiera dicho algo. Significaba mucho para mí el hecho que Quinn me estuviera contando esto. ***Confía en mi*** Concluí - _El sábado a las 2 de la tarde le pregunte a una enfermera sobre el estado de mi madre. Ella me dijo que no podría entregarme información porque era menor de edad. Después de gritarle y amenazarla por 30 minutos sin ningún resultado, no vi más remedio que llamar a papá_ \- Me sentí la personas más egoísta de todo el mundo. A esa hora del sábado yo pensaba en como vestirme, mientras Quinn vivía un infierno... uno de tantos que ha vivido en su vida - _Lo primero que hizo Russel al llegar al hospital fue mostrarse como el esposo preocupado y el padre comprensivo. Pero yo sabía que era solo una fachada. Cuando mi madre salió del peligro nos dejaron dirigirla a casa, estaba tan aliviada, que la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, fue el primer abrazo que he dado a alguien que no seas tú, después de lo sucedido_ \- Me contó lo último con una sonrisa. A diferencia de cómo me sentí con el avance que mostró Quinn con Finn, me sentí realmente alegre que hubiera abrazado a su madre, aunque no por las circunstancias en las que ocurrió

\- _Al llegar a nuestro destino –_ continuó _\- la fachada de mi padre se desplomó. Empezó a gritarle a mamá acerca de que teníamos una reputación que mantener y que era una tonta. '' ¿Que dirán de mi si me quedo viudo, Judy? ¡Piensa un poco!" le decía, entre otras cosas. Luego se giró hacia mí y me acusó de querer arruinar la familia porque había llamado una ambulancia. Según él, así todo el pueblo se enteraría de lo sucedido y los Fabray caeríamos al abismo. Traté de explicarle que el médico privado no respondió el teléfono, pero él me calló con una fuerte bofetada._ \- No podía imaginar una situación así. Mis padres nunca me habían puesto una mano encima, y no imaginé que el perfecto padre cristiano, Russel Fabray, lo hiciera. Como se equivocan las apariencias - _Luego me miró a los ojos y me dijo '' Piensa un poco, utiliza tus neuronas. Frannie nunca hubiera hecho algo así. Eres una desgracia para esta familia y nunca dejaras de serlo'' y se dirigió escaleras arriba, arrastrando a mamá._ \- Agregó, y me sentí más culpable que nunca. Por eso había visto tanto dolor en sus ojos aquella mañana. Por eso después de la frase _''Sigues siendo la misma perra sin corazón que me lanzó el jodido Slushie aquel día, Y NUNCA DEJARAS DE SERLO''_ que le escupí aquel día, le había afectado tanto

\- _Quinn...yo..._

\- _Hey_ \- Me interrumpió _\- No he terminado_ \- Cerré mi boca - _Un día, cuando era niña, estaba en mi jardín con San. Cuando entre a mi casa y mi padre se dio cuenta que había ensuciado el vestido nuevo para la cena de esa noche. Me dio una paliza frente a Santana. Ella y yo, teníamos unos 10 años. Por lo tanto, ella no supo que hacer, solo miró la escena, congelada. Pero después en mi habitación, cuando yo me refugiaba en sus brazos llorando, le hice jurar que no le contaría a nadie lo sucedido ese día y ella me hizo prometer que la buscaría cada vez que volviera a pasar. Que ella estaría allí para mí. Por eso ella sabe lo sucedido. Porque lancé pequeñas piedritas a su ventana aquel sábado a las 11 de la noche. Y ella fue mi refugio todo el fin de semana._ \- Terminó su relato pero, aunque no era adivina, sabía que me iba a responder la otra pregunta que hice - _La canción, la escuché hace unos meses y en el momento no la entendí. Pero estando aquí sentada frente al piano, fue la única canción que apareció en mi mente, y supe que era la canción perfecta para expresarme. Porque enserio creo en cada palabra. Sé que les mostraré, no solo a mi padre y a mi hermana, sino a todos aquellos que creen que soy solo una rubia bonita; que soy capaz de grandes cosas. –_ Terminó con seguridad. Pero yo sabía que era falsa. Ahora entendía lo que Santana me había dicho en una oportunidad: ella era una niña asustada y vulnerable, escondida bajo un caparazón de confianza.

Supe que había terminado su relato porque volvió a inhalar profundamente pero no dijo nada.

Yo no sabía que decir, mi mente estaba completamente en blanco. Así que solo la envolví en mis brazos y la abracé con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz. Ella volvió a romperse, y lloró en mis brazos. Y yo lloré con ella. Desde ese día supe que Quinn era la persona más fuerte que había conocido en toda mi vida

* * *

 ** _¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben que para opiniones, sugerencias y quejas existe algo que se llama Review._**

 ** _Este fue un capítulo difícil de escribir, porque es algo fuerte y delicado y además no sabía a donde me dirigía. Pero el resultado me ha dejado satisfecha ¿A ustedes no?_**

 ** _Sé que muchos esperaban la cita Faberry y que aclararan las cosas después del beso, pero creo que por ahora hay cosas más importantes, especialmente en la vida de Quinn._**

 ** _Quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que están leyendo está historia. Y un agradecimiento especial con abrazo psicológico incluido a aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme Reviews, créanme que es muy gratificante para mi saber cuánto les gusta la historia._**

 ** _Sin más que decir. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización! YOLO_**


	12. De acuerdo, esto es demasiado

**_¡Hola, hola, hola! He vuelto. Y como sé que, por ahora, no les interesan mis excusas. Aquí tienen el capítulo 12, con mucho amor xD_**

 ** _No olviden que Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

 **QUINN POV**

 ***De acuerdo, esto es demasiado*** pensé.

Hasta ahora era miércoles, ¡MIÉRCOLES!, y aquella semana ya se postulaba como la peor de mi existencia. No solo por el fatídico fin de semana que anunciaba un sinfín de tormentas, descubriendo a mi madre inconsciente en la cocina y recibiendo una bofetada por parte de mi padre, ahora agregaba lo que estaba viendo, que sin duda me iba a hacer la vida más difícil.

Me encontraba en la clase de español cuando mi teléfono vibró. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y vi el anuncio: ***Un mensaje de texto - Número desconocido*.** No supe por qué, pero en ese momento mi espalda fue recorrida por un escalofrió. Desde la semana anterior los mensajes de números desconocidos hicieron que deseara que los teléfonos celulares no existieran, ¡Y ERA UNA ADOLESCENTE!

Sin mayor suspenso, abrí el mensaje ocupándome de no ser vista por el profesor, y desde ese momento tuve una explicación para mi escalofrió ***Maldita sea*** pensé al leerlo.

Levanté la vista de mi celular y busqué a mis compañeros de Glee con los que compartía español. Kurt y Mercedes, que estaban sentados dos hileras al frente, miraban sus teléfonos celulares estupefactos y con la boca abierta y Brittany, ubicada dos puestos a mi izquierda, miraba su propio aparato, confusa. Sus reacciones y posturas fueron suficientes para entender que el mensaje también les había llegado, también fueron suficientes para que yo recogiera mis cosas y saliera del salón a toda prisa, dirigiendo una excusa poco convincente al profesor Schue.

Ahora me encontraba encerrada en un cubículo del baño, llorando de rabia, con mi celular en mi mano izquierda, viendo cómo se iluminaba cada vez que Rachel me llamaba y yo, simplemente lo dejaba sonar.

¡ERA DEMASIADO!, todos los mensajes de aquel numero eran exclusivamente para dañarme. Todos habían tenido algo que ver conmigo y no podía dejar de preguntarme ¿Porque? ¿Porque alguien revelaría cosas así sobre mí, solo al club Glee? y lo más importante ¿Cómo se había enterado de aquellas cosas? ¡Es completamente ilógico! En el caso de los primeros mensajes, las personas que conocíamos la información éramos limitadas: San, Britt, Rach, y obviamente Puck y yo. Pero en este caso, en este mensaje en específico, la lista se limitaba a solo Rachel y yo.

Obviamente yo no lo había divulgado.

Sentí mi rostro arder y mis manos temblar al darme cuenta de esto. ***¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?*** pensaba. ¿Quién más habría podido divulgar algo así? ¿Quién más tenía la necesidad y el poder para buscar venganza? Posé mi cara entre mis manos e intente tranquilizarme, mi intento falló cuando sentí mi teléfono vibrar por 89298 vez en 20 minutos. Y me rompí.

Levantándome, tiré mi celular al suelo y grité con toda la fuerza de mi garganta. Nunca había sentido una traición tan hiriente como esa.

Agarré mi mochila y busqué frenéticamente en su interior hasta encontrar mi objetivo. Tenía que desahogarme. Tenía que devolver el favor. Tenía que fingir que nada me importaba y que ese mensaje era un sucio chisme. Tenía que hacerlo. A toda costa.

...

De acuerdo, tal vez lo que hice no me ayudó a calmarme y respirar profundo. Pero me dio cierta sensación de satisfacción. En las últimas semanas, había dejado ir a "LA QUINN FABRAY" que había creado meticulosamente durante varios meses, y no podía permitir que desapareciera. Me había esforzado demasiado para hacer desaparecer a Lucy Caboosey y de ninguna manera iba a volver aquella niña crédula y sensible.

Así que, después de desahogarme, salí del cubículo de baño; me miré al espejo, subí el mentón, ajusté mi cola de caballo, y me dirigí al pasillo caminando como si no hubiera corrido en medio de la clase de español y no me hubiera saltado la clase de historia, para convertirme en un mar de lágrimas.

El corredor se encontraba sin contratiempos, con los usuales estudiantes abriéndome paso mientras caminaba con mi cabeza en alto, las manos en mi cintura y mi uniforme de animadora.

Era la hora del almuerzo, así que me dirigí al comedor, consciente de que muy probablemente todos los chicos de Glee habían recibido el mensaje de texto y, claramente, se encontrarían sentados en la mesa de siempre, en donde yo misma me había sentado junto a Rachel y Santana la última semana.

Sobra aclarar que AQUELLA no iba a ser una de esas veces. Estoy acostumbrada a entrar a una habitación y darme cuenta de las cabezas girarse, solo para observarme, ya sea con envidia, con deseo, o curiosidad. El último, era el estado de las miradas de los Gleeks apenas puse un pie en el comedor. La primera mirada que capte, de todas las que me dirigían en esa mesa, fue aquella mirada chocolate que me observaba con preocupación, y se acercaba a gran velocidad. Para tener unas piernas tan cortas, Rachel Berry se mueve muy rápido. No tuve tiempo ni de asimilar lo que ocurría hasta que ella se encontraba a mi lado

\- _Quinn, tenemos que hablar_ \- me dijo - _Intente buscarte en el cambio de clases: fui a tu casillero, al auditorio, a debajo de las gradas, a los vestidores de las porristas y hasta pregunté por ti a la entrenadora Sylvester, a Brittany y a Santana; claro, no sin antes evadir las millones de insultos, preguntas y comentarios de mal gusto. Ya adivinaras que recibí de cada quien; sin embar..._

\- _¿Que quieres RuPaul?_ \- La interrumpí. Hace mucho tiempo no la llamaba por el apodo que le había puesto Santana, y sentí una sensación ardiente en mi garganta cuando lo dije, pero no tenía por qué sentirme así. Ella lo único que había echo era mostrarme su apoyo para luego apuñalarme por la espalda...

\- _Q-Quinn..._ \- Tartamudeo. ***Para ser alguien que quiere ser una actriz de Broadway, no es muy buena ocultando su nerviosismo*** pensé, aunque su expresión era más de perplejidad - _quiero que sepas que yo no lo hice, no le dije a nadie y tampoco soy la directa responsable, no quiero que nuestra amista..._

- _¿"Amistad"?_ \- Escupí. Me acerqué a su rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos, con las manos en mi cintura y una ceja levantada - _¿Crees que voy a creerte? ¿Crees que, siendo tú y yo las únicas personas que sabíamos, voy a creer que TÚ no fuiste la culpable? ¿Crees que alguna vez hubo verdadera amistad?_ \- Ella me miraba en shock mientras la susurraba las preguntas. No pude ver culpabilidad en sus ojos ***Después de todo si es una buena actriz* -** _No seas ilusa Berry. Nunca hubo algo más que pura cordialidad entre nosotras -_ Sabia que no era cierto, pero yo también era una buena actriz. - _O bueno, de tu parte al menos. Solo pretendías meterte bajo mi piel para hacer tu venganza más dulce. Pues, felicitaciones, lo lograste. Ya puedes dejar de fingir -_ Agregué. En aquel punto en la conversación, algunos estudiantes nos miraban con curiosidad, incluida toda la mesa Glee, sabía que nuestra inusual cercanía estaba llamando la atención.

Alejé mi rostro del de ella y la mire con desdén - _¡No seas tonta, RuPaul!_ \- Dije, lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan. Ahora teníamos la atención de TODO el comedor - _¡Nunca seria amiga de una enana egocéntrica con nariz de Tucán!_ \- Dije, recibiendo las carcajadas de medio comedor. Y a diferencia de la primera vez en la que escuche aquellas risas, no me sentí nada bien.

No tuve tiempo de decir algo más, lo siguiente que procesé fue el Slushie Azul estrellándose en la cara y torso de Rachel. Yo abrí la boca por la inesperada sorpresa y ella... por el frio golpeando su cuerpo.

\- _¡La reina del Mckinley ha vuelto!_ \- Gritó David Karofsky, alzando los brazos con el vaso de Slushie aun en la mano, aunque sin contenido alguno; recibiendo aplausos y porras. ¡Como odiaba a aquel tipo! Y más aún cuando se giró hacia mí y me puso su pesado y tosco brazo alrededor de mis hombros - _Ya era hora Queen Quinn, estábamos empezando a pensar que te habías ablandado_ \- Me dijo al oído. Mi mundo empezó a dar vueltas, y recordé la última vez en la que un hombre me habló con aquella cercanía.

Sentí mi estómago revolverse mientras seguía escuchando los alaridos de los estudiantes. Me libré del abrazo del jugador de futbol y salí corriendo del comedor, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a Rachel, quien se quitaba la bebida azul de los ojos para poder abrirlos y mirarme con ojos llorosos.

Llegué trastabillando al baño, para encerrarme en el primer cubículo, arrodillarme frente al WC y vaciar mi estómago en medio de lágrimas.

No tenía muy claro la razón de mi llanto. No sabía si era por el recuerdo vívido que me había invadido en el momento que un hombre me tocó, por la mirada llena de dolor que me dirigió Rachel, o por la rabia que me invadió el momento en el que vi la bebida azul golpear en su humanidad. ***Había dejado claro que nadie podía tocarla. LO HABIA DEJADO CLARO*.** Traté de convencerme de que se lo merecía, al fin y al cabo ella me había clavado el cuchillo en la espalda, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

\- _¿Fabray, estas aquí?_ \- Escuché desde afuera de mi pequeño cubículo. No quería hablar con nadie, y mucho menos con alguien que había recibido el mensaje, así que me quedé en silencio - _Si, ya vi tus zapatillas_ \- ***Idiota***

 ***Si, debí sospechar que Santana se asomaría por debajo de la puerta del único cubículo cerrado***

 ***Noooo, ¿En serio?***

 ***¡Bueno, ya!***

 **-** _Fabray, sal de ahí_ \- me ordenó Santana, golpeando la puerta.

\- _Lárgate López_ \- Respondí, desde la seguridad de mi cubículo, sin poder disimular mi voz trémula ***Rayos***

\- _Escucha_ \- Dijo ella, mientras se escuchaba un sonido sordo. Supuse que se había sentado en el lavabo - _No voy a hablar de nada de lo que no quieras hablar... al menos por ahora. Pero quiero saber cómo esta. Todos fuimos conscientes de las acciones del enorme y pesado brazo de Karofsky; créeme tendrá su merecido, pero por ahora solo me interesas tú._ \- Me aseguró. Sé que Santana nunca se ha caracterizado por ser la sensible y consoladora mejor amiga que muchas esperan; pero es perfecta para mí. Está ahí cuando más la necesito - _A mí y a todo el club Glee_

\- _¿Incluyendo Rachel?_ \- Pregunté sin poder contenerme. Así que me dispuse a golpearme la cabeza contra el retrete ***En serio, no puedes ser más idiota***

 ***Ya lo sé***

 ***Interesarte por Berry sabiendo lo que te está haciendo y CON SANTANA, nada más y nada menos***

 ***Ya lo sé***

 ***Y ahora te golpeas la cabeza. ¿Sabes contra que?***

 ***YA LO S... IUGH***

 ***Exacto***

 **-** _¡INCREÍBLE!_ \- Gritó Santana saltando del lavabo, supuse yo, al escuchar su peso caer - _¿Estás diciéndome que después de ser TOCADA por alguien ajeno a tus personas de confianza, estás pensando en Berry? Sé que te dije que no hablaría de nada que no quisieras pero me lo estas poniendo muy difícil rubia._ \- Pude sentir su curiosidad a flor de piel - _¡FABRAY!_ \- volvió a gritar, golpeando con más fuerza la puerta del cubículo al no escuchar alguna respuesta de mi parte - _¡SAL DE UNA PUTA VEZ!_ \- Siguió gritando y golpeando frenéticamente la puerta.

Estaba decidida a no dejar que se metiera en mi piel, pero aquel ruido seco proveniente de sus golpes unido a sus gritos e insultos, terminó por exasperarme. Como siempre cuando se trata de Santana

- _¡¿NO PUEDES DEJARME EN PAZ POR UNA MALDITA VEZ EN TU VIDA?!_ \- le pregunté gritando una vez que abrí la puerta del cubículo de golpe. Si ella estaba sorprendida al ver mis ojos llorosos y mis mejillas sonrosadas, no lo demostró.

\- _¡NO! ¡NO, PUEDO!_ \- Me respondió, también gritando - _PORQUE EN ESTA MALDITA ESCUELA SOLO ME PREOCUPO POR DOS RUBIAS, Y TU_ \- Continuó, posando su dedo índice sobre mi pecho - _ERES AQUELLA RUBIA OXIGENADA POR LA CUAL SOY CAPAZ DE IR ALL LIMA HEIGHTS PARA DEFENDERLA, ASÍ QUE ME CUENTAS TODO LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO O LE PATEARE EL TRASERO A MEDIA ESCUELA, INCLUYÉNDOTE_ \- Terminó, sin aliento.

Desde que Santana me defendió de un pequeño niño a los 7 años supe que iba a estar a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas. Desde que me di cuenta que ella seguía junto a mí teniendo frenillos y granos o sin ellos, supe que era una de esas personas que no encuentras muy seguido en el mundo, una de esas personas que entregan toda su lealtad a los que se la han ganado. Y en muchos momentos agradezco a los cielos por cruzar a Santana en mi camino. Y aquel momento no fue la excepción.

Cuando ella terminó de gritarme, pudo darse cuenta de mis ojos llorosos y mi postura devastada, respiró hondo y relajó su cuerpo. No tuve tiempo de asimilar nada, pues al segundo ella me estaba abrazando fuertemente y yo me rompía en llanto de nuevo.

Todo lo que me estaba pasando me parecía demasiado para soportar. En menos de dos semanas mi mundo (de mentira, claro está) se estaba derrumbando en mis hombros. O tal vez solo estaba dramatizando, al fin y al cabo era una adolescente, y era consciente que hay personas que lo tenían mucho peor que yo. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que si otra persona lo tiene mucho peor, eso realmente no cambia el hecho de que tú tienes lo que tienes. Bueno y malo. Y que no estaba dramatizando, que a mis cortos 16 años de edad había vivido y experimentado mucho más que una persona normal a sus 30 años. Desde lo más hermoso hasta lo más traumático.

\- _¿Porque lloras?_ \- Me preguntó, una vez mi respiración se acompasó un poco. Una pregunta muy tonta si ella y yo fuéramos personas normales, pero yo entendía su trasfondo. Siempre parecía entender a Santana mejor que ninguna otra persona. Incluso mejor que Brittany. Ella quería saber si el motivo de mi llanto era el contacto que tuve con David Karofsky o el mensaje que se esparció aquel día en la mañana.

\- _El número desconocido está tratando de destruirme_ \- dije a modo de respuesta. Seguía con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, por lo que no pude ver su rostro, pero me di cuenta de que asintió.

\- _¿Es cierto?_

OBVIAMENTE sabía a lo que se refería. Y yo no sabía que decirle. Estuve tentada a negarlo todo, decir que alguien se lo había inventado todo, que yo era una buena princesa cristiana. Pero era Santana con quien estaba hablando. Aquella persona que con mirarme a los ojos, con observar mi postura, con escuchar mi voz atentamente, ya podía darse cuenta si estaba mintiendo o no. Además sabía que ella nunca me juzgaría. Tal vez me hiciera blanco de sus múltiples burlas... que digo "Tal vez"... SEGURAMENTE me iba a hacer blanco de sus múltiples burlas, pero sabía que no me juzgaría y me defendería a capa y espada de los que lo hicieran. Pero también sabía que Santana nunca me iba a mirar con los mismos ojos si se lo contaba. Estaba en un lio mental. ***Aceptarlo o Negarlo, esa es la cuestión***

 **-** _Dime algo_ \- Me dijo, después de darse cuenta que no iba a responder pronto. Se alejó de mi gentilmente, me agarró de la mano y me guio hasta la esquina del baño. Se sentó y tiró de mi mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Sin dejar de mirarme expectante.

- _¿Que?_ \- Le pregunté

\- _Que me digas algo. Algo que no sepa sobre ti_ \- Me aclaró

\- _Lo sabes todo sobre mi_ \- Le asegure. Aguantando mis ganas de morderme el labio ante tal mentira

- _Eso es una mentira de mierda... y lo sabes_ \- Me escupió, y yo reí. Por primera vez aquel día. Ese era el don de Santana: hacerme reír cuando más lo necesitaba. Bueno de ella y últimamente de... no importa

\- _Mmm... Me he visto Frozen unas 13 veces_ \- Le dije. Ella me miro sorprendida y luego se echó a reír, no pude evitarlo y reí con ella

\- _Hahahaha, ¡no jodas! La reina del Mckinley, obsesionada con Olaf_ \- Carcajeó. Y no pude evitarlo, yo también. ¿Has tenido esos momentos en los que te duele el estómago de tanto reírte? Bueno, pues así estaba yo.

\- _Ahora dime algo tu_ \- Le pedí, cuando nuestras risas cedieron

\- _Mmm... Tu padre me da miedo_ \- confesó y fue mi turno de carcajearme

\- _Hahahaha, a todo el mundo le da miedo_ \- le aseguré - _Pero no imaginé que la reina de todo Lima Heights lo tuviera_ \- La molesté

\- _¡Cállate!_ \- Me dijo, dándome un ligero golpe en el hombro, pero con una sonrisa - _Te toca_

- _El mensaje es cierto_ \- Le dije sin pensar. Le di tiempo para asimilarlo y luego me dispuse a contar los segundos en los que ella permanecería en silencio. 1... 2... 3...

Ella me miró a los ojos estupefacta. 4... 5... 6... 7... La sentía inspeccionarme hasta encontrar algún rastro de duda en mi mirada. No la encontró. 8... 9... 10..

\- _¡NO JODAS!_ \- Soltó al fin. 10 segundos completos. Su propio récord personal - _Ósea que... ¿Enserio tú y Berry se besaron?_

\- _Si_ \- dije simplemente.

\- _Wow_ \- Soltó ella, volviendo a recostarse en la pared - _si no me lo estuvieras confirmando, nunca lo hubiera creído Q_

\- _¿Porque?_ \- Pregunté, con auténtica curiosidad. Bueno, no con AUTENTICA curiosidad, solo quería desviar el incómodo tema

\- _Bueno, es obvio. Tú eres tú y Berry es... Berry_ \- Me dijo, como si fuera una explicación lógica - _Bueno, tu eres la perfecta Cristiana hija de papá, perfecta hija modelo, estudiante modelo, animadora modelo; y ella es... bueno es una egocéntrica y enana judía con problemas de verborragia. Es decir... Tú eres tú y Berry es... Berry_

Yo me quedé en silencio. Ella tenía un punto. Nunca me dediqué a pensar demasiado en ese beso, y en los otros momentos que compartí con Rachel, y obviamente ya era muy tarde para pensarlo.

- _Entonces... ¿estas así porque los de Glee se enteraron? Porque créeme, nadie te juzgara. Y si lo hacen, les patearé el trasero_

\- _No es eso. Bueno, si lo es. Pero es también el hecho de que aquel día estaba SOLA, con Rachel_ \- Dije con evidente dolor.

Santana se quedó analizando un momento mis palabras y luego el entendimiento llegó a sus ojos - _Oh_ \- Soltó simplemente

\- _Si_ \- Dije, dejando de esconder mi decepción.

\- _¿Has hablado con ella? tal vez te pueda dar una explicación. Talvez le contó a la persona equivocada, ya sabes que Berry no puede mantener su boca cerrada._ \- Razonó encogiendo los hombros - _Aunque ninguno de nosotros le ha preguntado nada. Ella parecía convincentemente enojada por el dichoso mensaje, así que supusimos que ninguna de las dos se había asegurado de que estuvieran solas en el momento o; que simplemente era un chisme._

- _Bueno, YO me aseguré de que estuviéramos solas. Y yo, por supuesto, no divulgué esa información. Adema..._ \- Iba a agregar que el mensaje provenía del mismo "Conocido" Número desconocido. Lo que significaba que Rachel había estado detrás de todos aquellos mensajes, pero Santana me interrumpió cuando se acordó de...

\- _¡FINN!_ \- Dijo, levantándose - _No me acordaba que ese inepto novio tuyo está afuera esperando por mí, para decirle que no te intoxicaste con alcohol ni te rapaste la cabeza_ \- Cogió mi mano y me ayudo a ponerme de pie

\- _Santana, no soy Britney Spe..._ - ***¡Mierda!, ¡FINN!*,** en todo lo que había pasado aquel día, mi mente nunca pensó en lo que debía estar pensando Finn, MI NOVIO. En como MI NOVIO, estaba después de enterarse de que había besado a una chica. Al pensar en la conversación que me esperaba con él, en sus ojos de borrego degollado y tal vez una que otra patada a una silla, empecé a hiperventilar

\- _Wow, tranquila rubia_ \- Me calmó Santana, al darse cuenta de mi estado de nerviosismo - _Convenientemente, el mensaje de aquel numero llegó a todos menos a Finnepto. Y tu querida mejor amiga aquí presente_ \- Continuó, señalándose a si misma - _Se aseguró de que ningún rarito de aquel club le soltara algo hasta que tú misma lo hicieras. Así que él está aquí solo porque piensa que tu ataque de pánico en el comedor fue por el imbécil de Karofsky._

Mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo con aquella afirmación - _No le diré nada_ \- Le aseguré a mi amiga latina, mirándola a los ojos - _Nadie lo hará_

\- _Lo que tú digas Quinnie_ \- Dijo, llevándose la mano a la frente y bajándola en forma de saludo militar

\- _Odio que me digas así_

\- _Solo tengo una pregunta más antes de salir de aquí_ \- Me dijo, ignorando mi queja - _Tu y Berry... Es decir... Ustedes son... como...mmm... ¿Te gusta Berry?_ \- Soltó al fin, al ver mi cara de exasperación ante su titubeo. Su pregunta, obviamente me dejo fría, no había pensado en aquello, ya sea por miedo o por... bueno, por medio más que nada. Es decir, ¿Que significaría la respuesta a esa pregunta? No, No, No

\- _Ya no importa_ \- Me las arreglé para evadir su pregunta - _Se ganó mi confianza solo para clavarme el cuchillo en la espalda. No se merece nada de mí._

\- _Si, bueno respecto a eso tendrás que hablar con ella. Aunque insisto que ella también parecía perturbada con el mensaje, sin agregar que se acercó a ti para hablar, recibiendo un Slushie a cambio. Pero lo que supuestamente hizo, no cambia lo que sientes o no por ella, es decir..._ \- Más allá de aquella frase solo fui capaz de escuchar un insistente bla, bla, bla

\- _Espera_ \- La interrumpí, a lo que pareció bastante molesta ***YOLO*** pensé - _¿Dónde está?_

\- _No lo sé_ \- Me respondió, encogiéndose de hombros - _Después de tu salida dramática del comedor, ella hizo lo mismo, pero por la puerta sur. Supongo que en estos momentos debe estar limpiándose la mie..._

\- _Ve con ella_ \- Le ordené, no tan suavemente. Santana me lanzó una mirada irritada. Me dispuse a estudiar las razones de su enojo:

1\. Porque le había ordenado que hiciera algo, y eso es lo que más odia en este mundo. Que le ordenen  
2\. Porque quería que buscara a Rachel, demostrando que a pesar de todo Rachel todavía me importaba, y eso es lo que más odia en este mundo. La debilidad  
3\. Porque la interrumpí por segunda vez consecutiva, y eso es lo que más odia en este mundo. Que la interrumpan mientras habla o amenaza  
4\. Porque simplemente odia todo en este mundo con excepción de su familia, cierta rubia alta y de ojos azules y ocasionalmente una con ojos color avellana.

Ese era el problema, OCASIONALMENTE yo era de ese pequeño grupo de excepción a su odio, OCASIONALMENTE.

\- _¡TIENES QUE ESTAR JODIDAMENTE BROMEANDO FABRAY!_ \- Me gritó. Pero no dije nada esperando que me diera una pista del porque sus ojos trataban de salir de sus cuencas y del porque una vena cerca de su cien parecía a punto de explotar - _Dime que estas de broma rubia - Me pidió, más calmada._

\- _No_ \- Fue lo único que pude responder, preparándome psicológicamente para otro grito.

Ella me observó fijamente a los ojos, y yo le sostuve la mirada. No sé cuánto tiempo duramos así, en silencio y retándonos con la mirada hasta que ella respiro hondo y se dirigió camino a la puerta con un débil - _Okay_ \- Para girarse a mirarme mientras abría la puerta de salida - _No sé lo que pasa entre ustedes dos, pero más vale que arreglen toda su mierda. -_

\- _Yo tampoco sé que está pasando_ \- Le respondí en un susurro, aunque yo ya me encontraba sola en el baño

Resumiendo, no sé porque se enojó y tampoco sé que disminuyó su enojo, pero agradecí a los cielos que hubiera pasado de tal forma. No estaba de humor para una confrontación con mi mejor amiga.

\- _¿Quinn?_ \- Escuché a Finn llamarme desde el pasillo ***Otro problema más*** pensé, dando pasos lentos hacia la puerta del baño. No sin antes echarme un vistazo en el espejo, aún tenía los ojos rojos y algo hinchados, pero pensé que Finn no notaria la diferencia.

Apenas crucé aquella puerta, Finn se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Si, ya estábamos en ese punto. Los últimos días había avanzado milagrosamente rápido respecto al contacto humano, pero solo con mi círculo de confianza, ya sabes; San, Britt, Finn y Rach-el.

\- _Le romperé la cara a Karofsky si me lo pides_ \- Me dijo, cuando aflojo el abrazo y tomo distancia para mirarme. ***Tengo el novio perfecto*** Pensé, mientras le sonreía con gratitud

\- _No es necesario. Estoy tranquila ahora_ \- Sinceramente, desde que Santana había nombrado a Rachel, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y en como Karofsky había violado mis reglas. Si alguien le iba a dar su merecido, esa era yo

\- _Bien, más o menos esperaba que me respondieras eso. No quiero pelear con él dado que se viene un partido importante y no quisiera tener un brazo roto solo porque a él se le ''olvide'' protegerme_ \- ***Bueno... casi perfecto*** \- _No es que el partido de futbol sea más importante que tu_ \- Intentó arreglarlo - _Es solo que...ya sabes... un hueso roto duele mucho_ **\- *Finn, cállate*** Le rogaba con la mente. Pero mi ceja levantada, pareció incitarlo mas a tratar de salvar lo insalvable - _Pero si me lo pides lo haré... aunque no sé a quién le dolería más, aún tengo los nudillos algo lastimados después de..._

\- _Finn_ \- Lo interrumpí, algo exasperada...bueno, muy exasperada. Parecía que lo que este chico hacía con las manos, lo dañaba con los pies. _\- Está bien_ \- Dije, no muy convincentemente, ya que estaba apretando los dientes. Finn abrió la boca para agregar algo que probablemente me haría poner los ojos en blanco...pero...

\- _¡QUINN FABRAY!_ \- Gritó una voz bastante conocida detrás de mí, al final del pasillo. Me giré para ver a la morena de ojos castaños que se acercaba furiosa hacia mí, seguida por una bastante risueña Santana. ***¡Demonios, SANTANA!***

 ***Ehm, Fabray, eres cristiana***

 ***Cierto. ¡Rayos y centellas Santana! ¿Mejor?***

No tuve tiempo ni de responderme a mí misma, cuando una (medianamente limpia con ligeras manchas azules) Rachel me agarraba del brazo y me empujaba de nuevo al interior del baño.

\- _¡Hey!_ \- Me quejé.

 _\- Ahora, tu y yo, Quinn Fabray, hablaremos como dos personas civilizadas que somos, lo quieras o no_ \- Dijo con determinación en sus hermosos ojos cafés, una vez dentro del baño

\- _No quiero hablar contigo enana_ \- Le dije secamente, dirigiéndome a la salida; pero ella se puso en mi camino - _¡Quítate!_

Ella se quitó de mi camino, solo para ubicarse delante de la puerta y aferrarse a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello _\- Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que hablemos_

\- _¡¿Que parte no entiendes RuPaul?! NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO. NO. MERECES. HABLAR. CONMIGO._ \- Le grité, si ella estaba aunque sea un poco desconcertada, no lo demostró

\- _¡NO SOY EL BENDITO NUMERO DESCONOCIDO Y ESTOY HARTA DE QUE SANTANA ME SIGA ACUSANDO DE ELLO!_ \- Gritó exasperada. Yo había enviado a Santana a cerciorarse de que Rachel estuviera bien, y por supuesto Santana había echo todo lo contrario _\- PORQUE NO. LO. SOY_ \- Dijo pausado, pero con mucha irritación

 _\- ¿Entonces estas tratando de decirme que todo esto es solo una coincidencia_?- Le pregunté escéptica - _Que por razones más allá de mi imaginación el número desconocido sepa cosas que nadie sabe excepto tu y yo. ¡VAYA, QUE COINCIDENCIA!_

\- _¡¿PUEDES DEJAR DE SER CONDESCENDIENTE Y SARCÁSTICA, Y EMPEZAR A COMPORTARTE COMO UNA ADULTA?!_

\- _¡OH! LO SIENTO ¿ESTAR HABLANDO CON LA PERSONA QUE ME APUÑALÓ POR LA ESPALDA NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE ADULTO PARA TI?_

\- _¡PARA YA, QUINN!_

\- _¡YO CONFIÉ EN TI! ¡TE DI EL PODER PARA DESTRUIRME Y CONFIÉ EN QUE NO LO HARÍAS!_

 _\- ¡Y NO LO HARÍA!_

 _\- ¡SOLO QUE YA LO HICISTE! ¡Y LO LLEVAS HACIENDO DESDE QUE TODO ESTO EMPEZÓ!_

 _\- ¡YO NO SOY EL NUMERO DESCONOCIDO! Y SI ALGUIEN DEBERÍA ESTAR ENOJADA ¡SOY YO!_

 _\- ¿TU? ¿TU PORQUE? NO HE HECHO MAS QUE SER BUENA CONTIGO_

 _\- SI, Y POR ESO HICISTE UN DIBUJO PORNOGRÁFICO DE MI EN LA PUERTA DE UN CUBÍCULO DEL OTRO BAÑO ¿CIERTO?_

 ***MIERDA*** _-_ No sé de qué estás hablando

 _\- ¡NO TE HAGAS QUINN! SÉ QUE FUISTE TU, SANTANA RECONOCIÓ TU ESENCIA EN AQUELLA…imagen…obscena._

La sonrisa socarrona de Santana cobró sentido en aquel momento.

 _\- ¿Y QUÉ SI FUI YO? ¿QUERÍAS QUE ME QUEDARA QUIETA DESPUÉS DE LO QUE ME HAS HECHO?_

 _\- ¡QUINN! ENTIENDE!, ¡YO NO SOY EL NUMERO DESCONOCIDO!_

 _\- ¡NO TE CREO!_

 _\- ¡NUNCA TE HARÍA DAÑO!_

 _\- ¡NO TE CREO! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE QUERÍA REPETIR AQUEL BESO!_

Niños y niñas, esto es lo que sucede cuando te encuentras en una discusión acalorada y hablas sin pensar. NO LO INTENTEN EN CASA

 _\- ¿Q-que?_

NI EN CASA, NI EN EL BAÑO DE LA ESCUELA... SIMPLEMENTE NO LO HAGAN

 _\- ¿Que dijiste?_

En momentos como ese, te dispones a golpearte la cabeza mentalmente, arrepentirte de tener una lengua y querer devolver el tiempo. Aunque en un futuro, se convertiría en un muy valioso recuerdo

Ella me miró estupefacta, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Y yo, bueno, supongo que estaba igual, como si no creyera lo que acababa de decir.

 _\- Yo... Yo..._ \- ***Completa una oración Fabray***

Pero por más de que me esforzaba, mi cerebro parecía muerto. ***Dios, ilumíname, hazme salir de esta y prometo que sacaré la bolsa de basura sin rechistar cada vez que mamá me lo pida*** Rogué a los cielos

* * *

 ** _¿Y? ¿Qué tal?_**

 ** _¿Sugerencias, opiniones y críticas? ya saben que hacer. ¡REVIEWS!_**

 ** _IMPORTANTE: TENGO QUE DARLE CRÉDITO A MS. INFORMED_ _13_** **_Y A SU HISTORIA TITULADA "TELL ME SOMETHING" QUE INSPIRO PARTE DE LA CONVERSACIÓN QUINNTANA. ME ENCANTA ESE FANFIC, PROBABLEMENTE VEAN MUCHO MAS DE ''DIME ALGO''_**

 ** _Ahora sí, mis excusas xD_**

 ** _De verdad siento mucho, haberme demorado tanto. He estado algo ocupada con mis deberes universitarios y demás. Pero ¡hey!, ¡volví! Bueno, por ahora._**

 ** _No prometo un nuevo capítulo pronto, pero haré todo lo posible._**

 ** _Gracias por leer, y a aquellas personas que siguen pendientes de esta historia, GRACIAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego._**

 ** _YOLO_**


	13. Estoy jodida

**_¿Me extrañaron? Díganme que si_**

* * *

 ** _RACHEL POV_**

- _Pensé que te habían suspendido_ \- Le dije

- _De hecho, sí. Pero solo de las actividades extracurriculares_

\- _Es decir, no fútbol por un mes_

- _No fútbol por un mes_ \- Admitió tristemente - _Lo cual apesta. Ayer perdimos_

Quise agregar que con Finn o sin él hubieran perdido, pero no quería hacerlo sentir mal. El equipo de fútbol de Mckinley apestaba

\- _¿Y cómo es que el viernes asististe al Club Glee?_

\- _Todo parecía tan normal que se me había olvidado por completo que estaba suspendido_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. Si, Finn era así de perdido - _Al final de la clase el profesor Schue me lo recordó_

\- _Entonces... No fútbol, no Glee_

\- _No fútbol, no Glee_ \- Admitió de nuevo

- _Y preciso cuando te necesitamos para las seccionales_ \- Dije en voz baja a modo de reproche. No quería que sonara así, pero enserio lo necesitábamos. Un mes de suspensión de nuestro co-capitan no nos vendría nada bien.

\- _Hay, hice lo que tenía que ha..._

No terminó su oración. Quinn, Santana y Brittany llegaban a la mesa para sentarse junto a nosotros.

Después del ligero problema del miércoles, Quinn y yo pudimos hablar tranquilamente y arreglar nuestras diferencias. Ella dejo de creer que el número desconocido era yo (Aunque aún sospechaba que yo era su fuente de información) y yo accedí a dejar en el pasado el beso, el dibujo pornográfico y básicamente todo lo que pudo haber ocurrido entre nosotras que no fuera ''normal'' que pasara en una relación de amigas ''normales''... (¿Ya dije normal?) Lo cual para mí, fue extremadamente difícil.

Quinn se sentó al lado de Finn, porque al parecer estaba tratando de tomar distancia de mí y acercarse más a su novio; a su lado Brittany y luego Santana, la cual, dada la mesa redonda, termino al lado mío.

La merienda transcurrió normalmente entre conversaciones sin importancia y otras sin sentido de parte de Brittany. Después de levantarnos con nuestras bandejas vacías y dejarlas en su sitio, nos encaminamos a nuestros casilleros, que convenientemente, se encontraban relativamente cerca

Santana y yo caminamos juntas en la delantera. Algo incómodo porque las pocas palabras que habíamos cruzado a lo largo de ese tiempo eran a forma de discusión o tenían que ver con Quinn

\- _¿Porque esa sonrisa?_ \- Me atreví a preguntar, cuando me percate de su sonrisa de medio lado que no pude identificar en el momento

\- _¿Que te importa?_ \- Espetó. ***Fin de la conversación Berry***. Seguimos caminando - _Lo siento Berry. A veces se me olvida que tengo que ser amable contigo_

\- _¿TIENES?_ \- Pregunté con curiosidad

\- _Eso SI no te importa_ \- Me respondió, mientras seguíamos caminando. Ya Finn se había separado para ir en busca de su locker - _Es solo que me acabo de enterar de muchas cosas que jamás imaginé_ \- Simplemente asentí. No soy de las chicas que andan rogando por información. No me interesan los chismes. Si ella quería contármelo, lo haría sin necesidad de que le preguntase. - _Quinn es toda una cajita de sorpresas_ \- Agregó para llamar mi atención. Y lo hizo.

- _¿Porque lo dices?_ \- pregunte, fingiendo desinterés. Fallando épicamente.

Ella sonrió con socarronería y giro en el pasillo donde se encontraba su casillero. Yo la seguí, a pesar de que mi casillero estaba un pasillo más adelante. Me sorprendió que Brittany no nos siguiera y en cambio siguiera su camino con Quinn, pues su locker se encontraba al lado del de la latina. Pero luego recordé que en el comedor había dicho que no necesitaba cuadernos. Que tenía su tablero mágico con sigo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Es Brittany. Así que nos encontrábamos solo ella y yo

- _Bueno, porque acabo de tener una muy interesante conversación con ella_ \- Maldita Santana. Daba la información a medias porque sabía que me moría por saber más

\- _¿Y de que te enteraste?_ \- De nuevo fallando épicamente al fingir desinterés. Su sonrisa socarrona había alcanzado límites insospechados

\- _¿En serio quieres saber? Es una información muy valiosa_

\- _¿Me vas a contar o no?_ \- Le espeté, poniendo las manos en mi cadera y adoptando una actitud seria

\- _Bueno ya Hobbit, no te pongas así_ \- Ignoré el insulto y me concentré en lo que estaba a punto de contarme - _En realidad no es la gran cosa. Hablando con Quinn hace poco me entere de... que... probablemente batee para los dos equipos_ – Dijo, y me miro expectante ***¿Qué?***

\- _¿Quinn juega baseball?_ \- Pregunté. Santana se golpeó tan fuerte la frente con la mano que creo que todo el pasillo giró para mirarnos

\- _¿Eres estúpida o te haces Berry?_ \- Me preguntó. De nuevo ignorando el insulto, puse mi mejor cara de "No sé de qué mierda hablas" para que ella me explicara

\- _A ver_ \- Dijo, seguramente armándose de paciencia - _Quinn. Batea. Para. Los. Dos. Equipos -_ Dijo de nuevo pausadamente

\- _¿Juega baseball o no?_

\- _Camina en las dos calles_

- _Eso... es físicamente imposible_

- _¡Come de todo!_

\- _Bueno, eso no lo sabía_

\- _¡aaaaaggg!_ \- Gritó exasperada mirando al techo - ¡ _A la verga Berry!_ \- Lo siguiente que supe fue que me estaba arrastrando hacia el baño más cercano, cogiéndome con fuerza de un brazo. Lo cual dolía, pero no iba a quejarme. Probablemente si lo hacía me golpearía.

\- _¡Quinn es bisexual!_ \- Me gritó una vez en el baño, después de cerciorarse de que nos encontrábamos solas

Silencio

.

.

\- _Oh_ \- Fue lo único que pude decir al procesar la información

\- _Vaya Berry, para ser la segunda de la clase, eres bastante lenta_

\- _Disculpa, pero no estoy familiarizada con el vocabulario del "Guetto"_ \- dije a modo de defensa

\- _¿Que mierdas estas insinuando Berry?_ \- Me preguntó, con una mirada amenazadora

\- _Na...nada, so...solo digo que..._ \- El miedo a recibir un golpe de parte de la latina estaba en mi garganta, lo que me impedía soltar palabras con claridad; a pesar de que YO la había golpeado en una anterior confrontación y ella me había dejado vivir. Respiré profundo para aclarar mi mente y ella me miró expectante - _Sabes que no estaba insinuando nada. Ahora vamos a lo que de verdad importa. ¿Quinn es bisexual?_

- _Oh_ \- Soltó, con fingida sorpresa - _¿Porque te importa?_ \- Preguntó. Y yo me rebané los sesos buscando la respuesta ***Si, ¿Porque te importa Berry?***

Y la verdad es que no lo sabía. No sabía porque me importaba lo que Santana había acabado de decir. Quinn y yo nos habíamos acercado mucho en las últimas semanas, no hubiera querido que hubiera sido a raíz de un suceso tan trágico. Pero pasó. Y yo estaba agradecida por ello. Desde el primer día en que la vi, y que me lanzo el condenado slushie, me dije a mi misma que tenía que acercarme a ella como fuera. Y lo hice. Como acércame a ella no era tan fácil empecé por acercarme a Finn, su novio. Lo cual resulto peor, dado que todos, incluida ella, creyeron que iba detrás de él, cuando en realidad iba detrás de ella.

Es decir, no, no iba detrás de ella. Es solo que... además de ser la capitana de las porristas, estudiante del marco de honor, presidenta del club de celibato y la chica más popular, envidiada y deseada de todo la escuela; había algo en ella, en sus ojos, que te invitaban a conocerla más a fondo pero a la vez te repelían.

Por mi errónea manera de acercarme a ella a través de su novio, las únicas veces que ella me dirigía la palabra era para amenazarme. Sin embargo, nunca me volvió a lanzar otro granizado. No personalmente, claro. Y por lo que me confesó después, tampoco por medio de un mensajero.

Pero ahora, a raíz de... aquello, almorzaba con ella, conversábamos en las noches por WhatsApp, y me consideraba, sino una amiga, alguien de confianza

Sin embargo; no sabía porque me interesaba la sexualidad de Quinn o porque, en una oportunidad, le pregunte a Santana que pensaba Quinn de la homosexualidad, y mucho menos porque sentí mariposas en mi estómago cuando la latina me aseguro que no era homofóbica.

\- _De acuerdo Berry, veo que tu cerebro no puede comprender tanta información junta, avísame cuando salgas de tu estupor para darte más información_ \- Me dijo, acercándose a la puerta

\- _¿Mas información?_ \- Logré preguntarle, antes de que saliera del baño

\- _Si_ \- Me dijo, devolviéndose con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, o eso me pareció a mí. Cuánta razón tenía - Y v _iendo que ya dejaste de pensar en huevos y gallinas, te lo soltare._

Dejó un tiempo de suspenso, algo que aprecie por el drama que le agregaba a nuestra conversación.

- _Veras, Quinn también me soltó un par de cosas más_ \- Se empezó a retocar su maquillaje y su perfectamente echa cola de caballo a través del espejo, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras hablaba - _Me dijo que si fuera a salir con una chica, se fijaría en una chica sexy. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? -_ Abrí la boca para responderle, pero continuó _\- Es decir, se fijaría en una chica que vistiera con una minifalda o una blusa escotada, algo que no dejara demasiado a la imaginación. No como ese asqueroso suéter de reno que llevas puesto -_ Me miré reflexivamente mi atuendo sintiéndome ofendida _\- Una chica que usara tacones altos, labial rojo sangre y sombras oscuras ¿Sabes? -_ Me observé en el espejo, mirando mi rostro libre de maquillaje - _En fin_ \- Dijo Santana una vez escuchamos el timbre para entrar a la primera clase, mirándome por el espejo - _Una información muy valiosa para muchas de las ''hambrientas por Quinn'' que hay en esta escuela. Espero que alguna de ellas no se entere de estos pequeños ''Tips'' más temprano que tarde._

Y con eso me dejo sola en aquel baño, escuchando los pasos desde el corredor, de quienes se apresuraban a sus respectivas clases

Y yo seguía mirándome en el espejo

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba caminando por el pasillo, enviando un mensaje de texto con toda la velocidad de la que mis pulgares eran capaces.

(...)

\- _Déjame ver si entiendo Rachel_ \- Dijo Kurt, sentado en el borde de mi cama, mirándome con sospecha - _¿Quieres un makeover porque quieres caernos mejor a todos los del Glee Club?_

\- _Exactamente_ \- Asentí.

Cuando Kurt respondió mi mensaje preguntándome porque rayos quería un makeover, lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue esa razón. Porque quería que el Glee Club dejara de insultarme y fastidiarme y empezaran a quererme y respetarme. Lo cierto es que, no tenía muchos amigos, aunque sea sorprendente ***No, no lo es***

 ***Cállate***

 ***Pero si no es sorprendente, solo estoy siendo honesta. Eres insoportable***

 ***Si bueno, somos la misma persona, así que tu también lo eres***

 ***Pero yo soy más bonita***

 ***De nuevo, SOMOS LA MISMA PERSONA***

 ***Si, pero...***

 ***No voy a discutir contigo***

Ni en clases, ni en el Glee Club. En los pasillos me lanzaban granizados y en Glee, todos rodaban los ojos cuando empezaba a hablar. Bueno, ahora que las tres porristas y el Quarterback estaban "De mi lado" era así, antes era mucho peor. Así que solo quería mas amigos, o eso es lo que le dije a Kurt

- _¿Sabes que nos caerías mejor si simplemente dejaras de ser una insoportable diva malcriada?_ \- ***Te dije que eras insoportable***

 ***Grr***

\- _¿Me ayudaras o no?_ \- le pregunté, fastidiada. Mas por la discusión conmigo misma que por él.

- _Por mucho que me irrites, nunca me he negado a un necesitado makeover_ \- Ignoré los insultos implícitos y sonreí. Me ayudaría - _Primero, tenemos que ocuparnos de esos asquerosos suéteres que sueles usar_ \- Okay, ya los insultos no estaban tan implícitos pero guardé silencio - _Es decir ¿Que pasa por tu cabeza?_ \- Me preguntó - _Y esas faldas, oh Dios, de verdad son un crimen contra el buen gusto..._

\- _Okaaaay, ya entendí_ \- Dije irritada. ***Esta noche va a ser laaaarga***

(...)

No podía de los nervios. Me estaban sudando las manos y... creo que hasta el trasero.

Me miré en el espejo retrovisor por 56789 vez. Me veía igual que cuando salí de casa. Respiré hondo, y me armé de valor para salir del auto de mi padre. Yo no poseía mi propio auto, pero a veces mi padre me prestaba el de él, y aquel día, más que nunca, lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba para salir manejando a toda velocidad por si algo salía mal... bueno, no a toda velocidad, a una velocidad moderada

Al salir del auto y dar unos... 5 pasos... empecé a notar el cambio a mi alrededor. Los jugadores de fútbol reunidos alrededor de los basureros (seguramente para lanzar a alguien a aquellos contenedores), me miraban con la boca abierta. Lo que no hizo más que alimentar mi ego. Así que empecé a mover más las caderas al caminar, lo cual resultaba algo difícil con los tacones de 8 centímetros que tenía puestos.

Vestía un corto vestido negro de tiras con escote en V, llevaba mi cabello liso y suelto junto con las extensiones agregadas a este; y un ligero maquillaje de labial rojo sangre y sombras oscuras

Tal y como me había dicho Santana que le gustaría a Quinn

.

.

.

¡Que coincidencia!

Seguí caminando sintiéndome cada vez mejor cuando alguien volteaba a mirarme. Y mi ego creció hasta límites insospechados cuando al entrar a la escuela y caminar por el pasillo con las manos en la cadera, los estudiantes se apartaban como el mar rojo para dejarme pasar. ***Así es como se debe sentir Quinn*** Pensé. Claro que ella no necesitaba realizar el menor cambio para que sucediera eso. La gente se apartaba por naturaleza. No necesitaba llevar un vestido corto o extensiones para que la gente se apartara y se la comiera con los ojos. Pero no me deje entristecer por el hecho.

Seguí caminando hacia mi casillero y cuando llegué al pasillo. ¡Que coincidencia! Vi a Quinn diagonal a mi Locker. Y aunque quería pensar que estaba buscándome, era porque su casillero se encontraba ahí y estaba sacando los libros necesarios para la primera clase. Quinn solo se dio cuenta de mi presencia cuando un chico, tratando de dejarme el camino libre, tropezó con ella. Ahí se dio cuenta, ahí me miro de arriba a abajo, ahí me sentí la chica más hermosa de toda la bendita escuela.

Fingí no haberle prestado atención alguna a Quinn, aunque por el rabillo del ojo estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Seguí mi camino hasta mi casillero, escuchando susurros halagadores mientras lo abría y sacaba mis libros. Vi a Quinn acercarse a mí y suprimí una sonrisa.

\- _Rachel_ \- Dijo, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí para que la escuchara

\- _Oh, Hola Quinn_ \- La salude, fingiendo sorpresa

\- _Ah...Hola... ¿Cómo estás? ¿No tienes frio? Te ves como si tuvieras frio_ \- Soltó de sopetón. De nuevo, mirándome de arriba a abajo mientras me colgaba su chaqueta de Cheerio en los hombros. - _Eso lo arreglara_

\- _Oh, Gracias Quinn_ \- Y aunque me sentía alagada por el hecho de que llevaba LA chaqueta de Cheerio de LA Quinn Fibra, me la quité, pensando en que el rojo y el blanco no se llevaban muy bien con el negro - _Pero estoy bien_ \- Termine, devolviéndole la chaqueta, que ella tomó un poco...¿desconcertada?

\- _¿Estas segura? Podrías resfriarte y..._ \- pareció pensarlo - _eso afectaría tus cuerdas vocales_

La verdad no había pensado mucho en eso. Pero tampoco hacia tanto frio.

\- _Quinn aún estamos en verano. Tranquilízate, mis cuerdas vocales estarán en plenas condiciones para las seccionales_

 _\- Si, pero..._ \- No terminó la oración porque fue interrumpida por el timbre que invitaba a los estudiantes a dirigirse a sus respectivos salones

\- _Nos vemos luego ¿vale?_ \- Le dije, y me atreví a darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Cerré mi casillero y caminé pasillo abajo. La había sorprendido ***YAAAAAAS BITCH***

El día trascurrió bastante normal. Claro, si fuera Quinn Fabray.

La gente se apartaba solo para comerme con los ojos y los chicos se peleaban por sentarse al lado mío y llevar mis libros. Las chicas me miraban con envidia y me hablaban de moda. Incluso en la hora del almuerzo fui secuestrada por un grupo de jugadores de futbol y porristas, que no dejaron que me sentara en mi mesa habitual con Finn, Santana, Brittany y Quinn. Y no me queje en ningún momento.

En medio de la última clase del día se me ocurrió la mejor idea de todos los tiempos. No había podido estar mucho con Quinn para que se enamorara de mi nueva yo lo sufici... digo, para que apreciara mi nuevo look lo suficiente. Así que, cuidando no ser vista por el profesor, saqué mi teléfono celular y empecé a teclear un mensaje rápidamente:

 ** _Buenas tardes Quinn. Me preguntaba si, dado que casi no hemos podido vernos en todo el día, te gustaría acompañarme a mi ensayo individual en el auditorio; después de clase. También sería una buena oportunidad para ayudarte a mejorar tu rango vocal y perfeccionar tu técnica. Espero tu respuesta. - Rachel Barbra Berry_**

No sé si fue por la intriga, el entusiasmo o el nivel de aburrimiento que me invadía en aquella clase, pero el mensaje tardo siglos en ser respondido. O al menos eso me pareció a mi cuando al fin sentí mi teléfono celular vibrar

 ** _3:56 pm - Quinn Fabray: [Hey. Vale, después de clases en el auditorio]_**

No mentiré. Sentí mucha decepción al leer el mensaje. Es decir, se había tardado esta vida y la otra en responder, y su respuesta era escueta y fría. Trate de no prestarle más atención mientras reunía mis partencias y esperaba a que sonara el timbre que daba por terminada la jornada académica de aquel día.

Más se demoró en sonar el timbre que yo en dejar mis cosas en el casillero y dirigirme al auditorio.

Una vez allí, me dediqué a preparar la canción con la que practicaría en aquel momento, y a rezar por que Quinn accediera a cantarla conmigo.

\- _Hey_ \- La escuche decir, entrando al auditorio. No miento cuando digo que ilumino toda la bendita estancia solo con su presencia. Ella ni siquiera necesitaba un foco de luz. ELLA ERA LA LUZ EN SI MISMA

\- _Hola Quinn_ \- La salude, de repente sintiéndome nerviosa - _Pensé en hacer dos batidos en la misma licuadora y cantar una canción juntas, así yo practico y a la vez te ayudo a mejorar tu técnica. Si vamos a ganar las seccionales y a tratar de poner el nombre del Mckinley en lo alto en lo que respecta a las artes, necesitamos a todos nuestros miembros en las más óptimas condic..._

\- _¿Dos batidos en la misma licuadora?_ \- Me interrumpió Quinn, mientras subía al escenario, donde yo estaba.

\- _Si bueno, es algo así como "matar dos pájaros de un tiro" pero no me gusta esa metáfora. Soy Vegana. Y como ya sabrás los veg..._

\- _Pero es solo una metáfora_ \- Me volvió a interrumpir

\- _Si, pero no es de mi agrado. Además el hecho de que la civilización humana utilice metáforas de ese tipo, solo demuestra que abusamos de los animales incluso en la literalidad y co..._

\- _Vale, vale ya te entendí_ \- Me inquietaba un poco que no se hubiera movido desde que subió al escenario. No se acercaba a mí. Estábamos hablando como en dos esquinas diferentes - _¿Empezamos?_ \- Me preguntó.

- _Claro_ \- Dije, poniendo a un lado mis pensamientos. Corrí dos sillas situadas al fondo del escenario y las puse adelante. Recogí las partituras de encima del piano y me senté en una silla tendiéndole una partitura al mismo tiempo en que la invitaba a sentarse al lado mío. Ella aceptó la hoja de papel y se sentó al lado mío, teniendo cuidado de... ¿No tocarme? ***¿Que está pasando? Deberías estar encima de mi rogando por mi atención Fabray***

\- _De acuerdo, dudo que la hayas escuchado antes, pero me llamo la atención en el momento en que la escuche. Vamos a empezar cantando acapella mientras te acoplas al ritmo de la canción. ¿Vale?_ \- Ella simplemente asintió.

Respire profundo y empecé:

I don't wanna talk about it (No quiero hablar sobre eso)  
I don't wanna think about it (No quiero pensar en eso)  
I'm just feeling low, feeling low (Simplemente me siento deprimida, deprimida)

Me pareció una canción perfecta para el rango de Quinn. Además tenía un ritmo... sexy. Que era exactamente lo que estaba tratando de demostrar

Even when you're next to me (Incluso cuando estas a mi lado)  
It's not the way I'm picturing (No es en la manera en que me lo imagino)  
I'm just feeling low, feeling low (Simplemente me siento deprimida, deprimida)

Le guiñe el ojo lo más sexy que pude a Quinn para que continuara con la canción. Ella lo entendió y continuó:

You wanna be friends forever (Tú quieres que seamos amigas para siempre)  
I can think of something better (Yo tengo una mejor idea)  
I'm just feeling low, feeling low (Simplemente me siento deprimida, deprimida)  
Sleeping here right next to me (Estas durmiendo aquí a mi lado)  
But will you ever mess with me? No (¿Pero alguna te meterás conmigo? no)

Y dado que Quinn tenía la vista fija en la hoja de papel y no me prestaba la más mínima parte de su atención. Me decidí. Me levanté del asiento y empecé a bailar sensualmente, como dejándome llevar, mientras seguíamos cantando:

But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah (Pero al menos te tengo en mi cabeza, Oh yeah)  
At least I got you in my head, in my head (Al menos te tengo en mi cabeza, en mi cabeza)  
Sleepovers in my bed, oh yeah (Pijamadas en mi cabeza, oh yeah)  
At least I got you in my head, in my head (Al menos te tengo en mi cabeza, en mi cabeza)  
In my head (En mi cabeza)  
In my head (En mi cabeza)

Pasé por detrás de Quinn y rosé mis uñas en su nuca, desprotegida por su cola de caballo a un lado. Lo que le provocó un escalofrió y convenientemente la hizo callar mientras yo seguía con el siguiente verso:

Always there to brush your hair (Siempre estoy ahí para cepillarte el cabello)  
Help you pick out what to wear (Ayudarte a escoger que ponerte)  
I just feel alone, feel alone (Simplemente me siento sola, sola)

Seguí cantando y bailando lo más sensual que pude, y más aún cuando sentí los ojos de Quinn recorrerme. ***Berry lo has logrado***

You will never understand (Nunca entenderás)  
Even when you hold my hand (Incluso cuando me coges de la mano)  
I just feel alone, feel alone (Simplemente me siento sola, sola)

\- _De acuerdo, es suficiente Rachel_ \- Me dijo, levantándose abruptamente y haciendo que callara y la mirara con sorpresa.

\- _Pero ni siquiera hemos acabado la canción, quedan dos versos más y son perfectos para tu ran..._

\- _¿Que está pasando Rachel?_ \- Me preguntó seria. Algo que me dejo fuera de base

\- _¿Pa-pasando de qué?_

\- _Rachel no te hagas_ \- Me dijo, tirando la partitura y acercándose a mí - _¡Mírate!_ \- Lo hice involuntariamente y no sabía a qué quería llegar - _ESTA NO ERES TU, RACHEL_

\- _No sé a qué te ref..._

\- _Rachel_ \- Me interrumpió de nuevo, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros y obligándome a posar mis ojos en los suyos - _Esta. No. Eres. Tu_ \- Me dijo pausado - _Tu no vistes como una prostituta barata, y eres lo bastante feminista como para creer que una chica puede cargar sus propios libros sin partirse una uña._

\- _¿U-Una prostituta?_ \- Le pregunté, sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de agua

\- _Así es como te has vestido hoy y no sé qué es lo que te ha llevado a ello, pero no estoy de acuerdo_ \- Me dijo seria, apartándose de mí y dejando caer sus brazos sin dejar de mirarme

\- _Pensé... pensé que era lo que te gustaba_ \- Dije apenas en un susurro. Sin ser consciente de lo que la afirmación significaba.

\- _No me gusta Rachel. En realidad me gustan tus suéteres de animales y tus medias. Me gusta que te vistas para ti misma y no para los demás. Admiro que no te interese llevar la atención a tu apariencia, sino a tu talento. Admiro que no necesites hacer nada fuera de tono para llamar esa atención. Admiro que siempre has tenido claro que la belleza que importa está en el interior, y que en cuestión de la belleza exterior algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas a la imaginación. Admiro que nunca te ha importado si un chico te determina o no, porque te tienes y te amas a ti misma y eso es lo importante. Te admiro y me gusta la verdadera Rachel, no está copia barata que veo ante mis ojos._ \- Me dijo, y sentí al fin, mis lágrimas cayendo en mis mejillas. No tenía claro si era porque a Quinn le gustaba la verdadera yo, o porque había perdido toda mi dignidad en cuestión de segundos - _Rachel ¿Porque estas actuando tan raro? ¿Porque la canción y el baile provocativo? –_ Me preguntó, esta vez con un tono de voz más delicado, con menos reproche y un toque de preocupación.

\- _Yo-yo..._ -

Estaba acorralada. Las mismas preguntas que me había echo Quinn me las estaba preguntando a mí misma. Y solo encontré una respuesta. Quería llamar la atención de Quinn, quería gustarle a Quinn, quería que Quinn me viera a mí y solo a mí. Y de repente, en aquel auditorio, en aquel escenario, lo admití. Estaba enamorada de Quinn y no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Hace unos meses, asociaba mi obsesión por Quinn como admiración. Quería ser amiga de la chica más hermosa y popular de la escuela.

Hace unos días, específicamente el sábado de la dichosa ''Cita que no fue cita'', había concluido que era Fabray- Sexual. Pero lo había asimilado más por el lado en que me gustaba, en que ansiaba sus besos, en que era platónico y no iba a actuar al respecto. Pero ahí en aquel escenario, siendo consciente que había cambiado partes de mi misma, para que la rubia me viera de otra manera, admití que estaba enamorada de Quinn Fabray, la muy heterosexual, cristiana, popular y apartada por Finn, Quinn Fabray

 ***Estoy jodida*** pensé

Luego de unos minutos observando la mirada curiosa y preocupada de Quinn, no se me ocurrió absolutamente nada coherente que responder. Así que hice lo que sabía hacer mejor. Salir corriendo.

* * *

 ** _De acuerdo, no les interesan mis excusas. Así que no se las daré, solo les diré: ¡COLLEGE IS A BITCH!_**

 ** _Como siempre me encantaría leer sus opiniones, sugerencias y comentarios. Ya saben que cada comentario es valioso para mí._**

 ** _No habría sacado tiempo para escribir de no ser por los últimos 3 reviews de parte de 2UN-IDIOTA-MAS1, Wandy Pandy y un Guest, que me recordaron que tenía una historia que, sorprendentemente, gustaba. Así que: Gracias_**

 ** _Como siempre, no prometo un nuevo capítulo pronto. Pero Gracias por seguir leyendo_**

 ** _Pd. Por si se preguntan por la canción es Sleepover de la talentosísima genia Hayley Kiyoko_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego XOXO_**


	14. ( :) :( :) :( :)

**_BRITTANY POV_**

- _San ¿cómo se llama aquel cuento que leímos el otro día?_ \- Le pregunté, mientras ella seguía besando mi cuello

\- _Britt hemos leído muchos cuentos_

Me encanta que San vaya a mi casa. Hacemos cosas muy divertidas. Leemos cuentos, vemos películas, comemos dulces, nos besamos, peleamos con almohadas y en la noche, me gusta abrazarla como si fuera un oso de peluche. A veces ella es la que me abraza como a un oso de peluche. Cuando yo abrazo a San mientras dormimos es porque ella tiene miedo de que Lord Tubbington pueda atacarla a media noche. Y cuando ella me abraza es porque yo tengo miedo de que él pueda secuestrarme y alejarme de San.

Lord Tubbington es muy celoso.

Odia a San.

Pero a mí me ama.

Y yo lo amo a él.

Aunque si me amara dejaría de fumar.

Lord Tubbington, no Santana.

Aunque también me gustaría que ella dejara de fumar.

Bueno, tampoco lo hace muy seguido.

Y no se roba los cigarrillos como Lord Tubbington.

Bueno, no siempre.

\- _El cuento del patito que creía que era feo, San_

\- _"El patito feo"_ \- Me respondió, dejando de besarme unos segundos para responderme, pero reanudando su tarea poco después

\- _No era feo San_ \- Le corregí con ternura - _ÉL creía que era feo pero no lo era. Solo era diferente_

\- _No, Britt_ \- Dijo San, alejándose de mi cuello para mirarme a los ojos - _Así se llama el cuento_

 ***Oh*** pensé.

San es muy inteligente. Me encanta eso de ella

En ese momento escuchamos la puerta del baño abrirse. Vi los ojos de Santana inundarse de pánico, hasta que recordó que estábamos dentro del último cubículo de baño y respiró profundo. A los segundos la puerta se abrió de nuevo

\- _Rachel_ \- Era Quinn, algo que pareció llamar la atención de Santana. Del pánico paso a la curiosidad. - _Rachel, escúchame. Lamento haberte llamado "prostituta barata"_ -

Lo que pasaba dentro de nuestro cubículo lo resumiré en caritas, porque solo podíamos hacer gestos. A pesar de que Quinn era nuestra amiga, a veces San quería que las pijamadas y todo lo que pasaba en ellas se quedara entre nosotras. Una lástima, porque a veces cuando veía a Quinn me preguntaba si besaba bien. Por ello, no podíamos hablar, Quinn se preguntaría que hacíamos ambas en un cubículo. Y la conversación que estaba teniendo con Rachel terminaría. Y no podía terminar así. Quinn tenía que disculparse por llamar de esa forma a Rach.

Retomando:

\- _Rachel_

S- :O

B- :)

\- _Rachel, escúchame. Lamento haberte llamado "prostituta barata"_

S- :O :O

B- :)

Escuchamos la llave del lavamanos abrirse

\- _Rachel, solo quiero que me expliques la razón de tu cambio. Tal vez pueda entenderte_

La llave del lavamanos se cerró. San trataba de ver por la ranura de la puerta. Yo también lo intente, pero no veía a nadie. Al parecer estaban frente al primer cubículo

\- _Déjame en paz Quinn_ \- Fue la voz quebrada de Rachel

S- :O :O :O

B- :( - No me gusta que la gente llore.

 _\- No Rachel. No dejaré esto pasar. Escúchame. Lamento haberte llamado así, y lamento el tono que utilicé, pero..._

 _\- Quinn, vete_

- _Déjame explicarte_

\- _¿Que? ¿Explicarme que, Quinn? Ya lo dejaste todo perfectamente claro_ \- Dijo Rachel, un poco más tranquila pero aun con la voz quebrada

\- _Es que... hable sin pensar y tal vez no te transmití el mensaje que quería transmitirte, ni la forma como quería hacerlo..._ \- Quinn sonaba un poco desesperada. Nunca la había oído así

\- _Seguro que en la forma en que querías hacerlo fallaste épicamente, Quinn_ \- Dijo Rach en forma de reproche - _Pero el mensaje lo trasmitiste claramente: Crees que hoy me vestí como una "prostituta barata" y estoy actuando como tal..._

\- _Rachel, no eran las palabras que quería utilizar, hable sin..._

- _DEJAME TERMINAR_ \- Dijo con fuerza - _y también me diste a entender que te gusto tal y como soy. No te gusta esta falsa fachada que he creado de mi misma. ¿Me equivoco? ¿Eso era lo que querías transmitirme?_

S- :O :O :O :O

B- :)

Silencio absoluto. A Quinn se le comieron la lengua los ratones. Trate de imaginarme ratones comiéndose la lengua de Quinn y me asusté. Por lo tanto abracé con fuerza a Santana. Ella me abrazó confusa pero aún pendiente de la conversación que tomaba lugar en aquel baño

\- _Pero Quinn no estoy llorando porque hayas utilizado esas palabras. Estoy llorando porque ¡ESTOY DEFINITIVAMENTE JODIDA!_ \- Gritó. Y escuchamos un golpe. Probablemente atentó contra una pared- _¡AUUU!_ \- Quizá demasiado fuerte

\- _¿Estas bien?_ \- Pasos - _¿Rachel, porque dices que estas jodida? Eres la persona menos jodida que conozco. YO sí que estoy jodida_

\- _No lo entenderías Quinn... ¡Mierda!_

S- :O :O :O :O :)

B- :( - No me gustan las groserías

\- _Ven. Déjame ver tu mano_ \- pasos

\- _¡NO!_ \- Pasos - _Quinn... creo... creo... yo... es mejor que nos alejemos_

S- :/

B- :(

\- _¿Que?_

\- _Si... Quinn... yo... Lo lamento. No puedo. De verdad lo siento_ \- Pasos. Escuchamos la puerta.

S- ¿Conocen aquel emoticón que es una carita roja muy enojada y le sale humo por las orejas? Bueno, así estaba Santana en ese momento.

B- :( :( :( - Yo solo estaba muy triste porque Rachel iba a dejar de ser nuestra amiga y porque Quinn iba a volver a ser tan triste como lo era antes :(

Escuchamos a alguien sorbiéndose los mocos. Quinn estaba llorando. Y Santana se veía muy triste, como si quisiera salir y abrazarla con fuerza. Pero sabía que no lo iba a hacer. Primero porque Quinn se daría cuenta de que habíamos escuchado todo y que estábamos en un mismo cubículo; y segundo porque a San le gusta pretender que no le interesan los sentimientos y emociones de los demás.

Al poco tiempo escuchamos la puerta. De nuevo estábamos solas. Pero ya no queríamos besarnos.

(...)

\- _¡SANTANA LOPEZ!_ \- Acababa de llegar a la escuela. Estaba saludando a San cuando escuchamos el grito desde el otro lado del pasillo. Una muy enojada pequeña diva se dirigía hacia nosotras. No la había visto desde el día anterior. Ya llevaba su ropa habitual, algo que complacería a Quinn. Luego recordé que ya no eran amigas y que tampoco había sabido nada de Quinn desde el episodio del baño.

\- _Wow, wow, Hobbit. Calma tu trasero_ \- Dijo San, cuando Rachel se acercó lo suficiente. Le miré el trasero a Rachel. Era bonito, pero me gustaba más el de S. Aunque el de Quinn le hacía competencia

\- _¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?_ \- Gritó. Hasta Santana se sorprendió - _ME DISTE CONSEJOS TOTALMENTE FALSOS ¿PORQUE?_

\- _BAJA LA PUTA VOZ, BERRY_ \- Gritó aún más alto Santana. Todos nos miraban - _¿QUE? SIGAN CON SUS PATETICAS VIDAS, PERDEDORES_ \- Todos siguieron su camino

- _¿Por qué lo hiciste Santana? ¿Porque me dijiste todas esas cosas que le "gustaban a Quinn" totalmente falsas?_ \- ***Okaaay, me perdí***

- _No sé de qué estás hablando Berry_ \- Dijo Santana, cerrando su casillero y haciéndome una seña para que la siguiera. Lo hice, hasta que Rachel la agarró del brazo y la apartó en un salón. Yo las seguí - _¿QUIEN PUTAS TE CREES, BERRY?_ \- Se quejó San

\- _Brittany, si no te molesta, me gustaría hablar con Santana a solas_ \- Asentí y me disponía a irme cuando...

- _No. Lo que tengas que decir puedes decirlo en su presencia. Si no puedes, no quiero escucharlo_ \- dijo Santana en tono desafiante. Yo ya no sabía qué hacer. Es como cuando pides permiso para ir a una fiesta y tu madre te lo da pero tu padre dice que no. Es tan confuso. Odio que las personas no se pongan de acuerdo

\- _De acuerdo_ \- hablo Rachel, un poco descompuesta. - _¿Porque me diste consejos falsos? y no me vengas que no sabes de que hablo porque estoy segura que lo sabes. -_ ***¿Desde cuándo San aconseja a Rach? ¿Hicieron una pijama da y no me invitaron? :(*** Pensé

\- _Berry, yo nunca te di consejos para nada. Simplemente te conté algo de lo que me enteré_ \- Dijo San, mirándose las uñas con despreocupación.

\- _No te hagas la idiota Santana. ¡SABES LO QUE HICISTE!_

 _\- ¡DEJA DE GRITARME!_

 _\- ENTONCES RESPONDEME ¿POR QUÉ LOS CONSEJOS FALSOS?_

 _\- Berry, no te di consejos falsos, yo solo..._

 _\- ¡LO HICISTE! Y LO SABES. PERO ¿POR QUÉ?_

 _\- Si tan solo me dejaras..._

 _\- ¿FUE LA UNICA FORMA QUE ENCONTRASTE DE JODERME LA VIDA SIN OBTENER REPRESALIAS DE QUINN?_

 _\- ¿Que? No jodas Berry..._

 _\- ¿O ACASO SOLO QUIERES VER EL MUNDO ARDER? NO ME SORPRENDERIA. ERES LA PERSONA MAS VIL Y EGOISTA QUE HE CONOCIDO_

\- _¡CALLATE BERRY!_ \- Explotó Santana. Y supe que se había terminado el partido de tenis en el que se encontraba mi cabeza - _TU NO ME CONOCES ASI QUE NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR DE MI. SI, SI, SI, SI TE DI CONSEJOS FALSOS PERO NO FUE PARA JODERTE LA VIDA, NO TE CREAS TAN IMPORTANTE._ \- Santana cada vez se acercaba más a Rachel y temí que la golpeara - _LO HICE PORQUE QUINN ME IMPORTA, LO HICE PORQUE ESA RUBIA OXIGENADA POR LA QUE TANTO BABEAS TODOS LOS DIAS ES MI MEJOR AMIGA Y ME IMPORTA. LO HICE PORQUE QUERIA ESTAR SEGURA DE QUE ERAS CAPAZ DE TODO POR ESA RUBIA, PORQUE CREEME BERRY, UNA PERSONA QUE NO SEA CAPAZ DE DARLO TODO POR QUINN, NO LA MERECE._ \- ***Wow, Santana defendiendo a alguien y dejando de actuar como una persona sin sentimientos es realmente sexy*** \- _Por eso lo hice, y no me disculparé por algo de lo que no me arrepiento, porque tal vez tu quedaste como una tonta pero yo me di cuenta que vales la pena._ \- Terminó Santana. Sin aliento. Esperando la respuesta de Rach, a diez centímetros de su rostro.

- _Yo...Yo... No babeo por ella_ \- Santana se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Me dolió hasta a mí. Me sobé la frente.

\- _¿Es enserio, Berry? De todo lo que te dije ¿eso fue lo que se te quedó?_

\- _No, Santana. Obviamente escuché todo lo que dijiste_ \- Dijo Rachel mirándola exasperada - _Pero...sentí... sentí la necesidad de aclarar ese punto_ \- Termino tímida

\- _Estoy perdida, ¿San que le dijiste a Rach?_ \- Pregunté al fin.

\- _Nada... yo... solo..._

\- _Me dijo que Quinn gustaba de las chicas atrevidas que se vestían de manera provocativa y..._

\- _¡Santana!_ \- Exclamé con decepción - _¿Porque le dijiste esas mentiras a Rachel? :(_

\- _Britt, ya lo expliqué. Simplemente era una prueba, sabes que Quinn es especial, igual que tu; así que solo quería probar que Berry iba enserio_

\- _Pero San, tu sabes que ellas dos son la una para la otra, no necesitan ningún tipo de prueba._

\- _Nos...¿Nosotras que?_ \- Preguntó con sorpresa Rachel. Hoy en día sigo sin entender cómo es que Rachel y Quinn eran tan ciegas en aquel entonces.

- _Rach... eres la langosta de Quinn_ \- Dije con determinación, mirándola a los ojos con el fin de que me entendiera

.

.

.

\- _¡¿QUE YO QUE?!_ \- No lo conseguí. No sé porque siempre debo explicarme tanto. Sé que soy el ser más inteligente en 123457875432 kilómetros a la redonda, pero tener que explicarme con detalle a todas las personas que no son tan inteligentes es agotador. Respiré hondo y pensé como explicarle a Rachel lo obvio, mientras ella y Santana me miraban con los ojos tan abiertos que sentía la sensación de que si me quedaba mirándolos por mucho tiempo, explotarían.

\- _Vamos chicas, se sabe que las langostas de mar se enamoran y se unen para toda la vida. Incluso, se pueden ver viejas parejas de langostas paseando por el estanque tomadas de las pinzas así_ \- E hice la demostración con los dedos me mis manos. - _Tienen que imaginarse langostas de verdad_ \- Les aclaré, luego de ver que me miraban como si estuviera loca.

- _E...Es difícil oponerse a esa explicación_ \- Dijo Santana seria, después de un momento. Santana es la única persona que de verdad me entiende, creo que después de mi es la persona más inteligente del mundo.

\- _Sinceramente no sé de qué están hablando ustedes dos, así que, de la manera más educada que puedo me voy a retirar_ \- Dijo Rachel, dándose vuelta para salir del salón

\- _Aaaa no, Hobbit_ \- Espetó S, cogiéndola de la muñeca para detenerla. Rachel se giró y la miró sorprendida - _Tú me arrastraste hasta acá para hablar, así que vamos a hablar. Vamos a hablar de cómo, después de ganarte la confianza de Quinn y estar ahí para ella planeas dejarla botada..._

\- _Yo... ¿Que?_

\- _No finjas que no sabes de que hablo ManosDeHombre. Sabes muy bien que le dijiste a Quinn que debían alejarse..._

- _¿Ella te contó?_ \- Interrumpió Rachel

\- _Eso no importa, Berry_

\- _Ella te contó_ – Dijo Rachel, dándolo por sentado-

- _... Después de todo lo que ha pasado y todo el apoyo que le has brindado, esperaba más de ti Berry._ \- Continuó Santana, ignorándola - _Lo que no entiendo es... ¿Por qué? Las tres sabemos que quieres meterte en sus pantalones._

 _\- ¡¿Que?! - Grito Rachel sorprendida - Yo...yo no..._

 _\- Ni siquiera encuentras las palabras Berry, ¡deja de fingir! NO ENGAÑAS A NADIE_

Silencio

Las tres nos quedamos mirándonos las caras por un momento

Santana miraba con suficiencia a Rachel

Rachel me miraba a mí... o a un punto detrás de mí... perdida en sus pensamientos

Y yo... las miraba a ambas preguntándome si Lord Tubbington estaría en casa viendo pornografía

- _Escucha, Berry_ \- Dijo Santana tomando un profundo y prolongado respiro - _En resumen. Conocí a Quinn cuando tenía 7 años, fuimos inseparables por 5 años hasta que se mudó a otro pueblo. Volvió 4 años después y traté de convencerme de que nada había cambiado. Pero todo había cambiado._ \- San dejo de mirar a Rachel y perdió su vista en la ventana del salón. Sumida en sus pensamientos - _Cuando tenía 11 años, me admití a mí misma que quería a Lucy... quería a Lucy de una forma diferente. Que quería protegerla y no dejar que nada le pasara, que quería dormir abrazándola, que quería estar todo el tiempo con ella, que me molestaba que tuviera otras amigas aparte de mi... que quería besarla como papá besaba a mamá._ \- Lo que Santana contaba pareció sorprender a Rachel, pero a mí no. Santana me había contado todo esto poco después de conocernos. En el momento no lo entendía, porque me imaginaba a esa pequeña niña con acné. Pero cuando conocí a Quinn, todo pareció encajar - _Quería a Lucy con todo mí ser. Pero era una niña, no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Creo que nunca en mi vida he sufrido tanto como cuando ella se fue de mi lado. Cuando volvió a Lima... ya no era mi Lucy_ \- Las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos, yo solamente quería abrazarla y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. Pero sabía que ella necesitaba terminar - _Era Quinn. Con cutis perfecto y cuerpo de súper modelo. Cuando observé sus ojos con detenimiento, sus ojos avellanas antes llenos de brillo, supe que mi Lucy no había querido desaparecer. Supe que a mi Lucy la desaparecieron, que en aquellos 4 años sin vernos Lucy había sufrido tanto que fue reemplazada por Quinn... a la fuerza._ \- Una lágrima se le escapó a Santana. No podía verla así. Nunca he podido. Así que miré hacia la ventana - _Por eso te di todos aquellos "consejos"_ \- Continuó, volviendo su atención a Rachel - _Primero porque quería asegurarme de que darías todo por ella, porque quería asegurarme de que no la hicieras sufrir. Porque créeme Rachel, esa rubia...no merece sufrir... no más de lo que ha sufrido... y lo que está sufriendo. Y segundo...yo...no... Yo no quiero perderla de nuevo._

Silencio

Rachel estaba llorando

Yo también

\- _Ahí esta_ \- Terminó Santana, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían derramado sus ojos y tratando de componerse - _Me sinceré. Ahora... es tú turno._

Otro silencio

Rachel no pareció dudar en sincerarse, dado que Santana lo hizo sin tapujos. Se sinceró y confió en ella, algo que no era muy fácil, y Rachel lo sabía, así que decidió tomar el mismo camino

\- _Santana yo..._ \- pareció buscar las palabras - _Quiero a Quinn. De verdad. Y creo...creo que la quiero igual que tu querías a Lucy. Y por eso... veo más que necesario la distancia entre nosotras_ \- Santana y yo la miramos confundidas. Lo que Rachel decía es que si veía un Sándwich muy apetitoso y podía pegarle una mordida ¿lo tiraría a la basura? ¿Que? - _Y no es porque tenga algún tipo de "Negación homosexual" o algo por el estilo, bien saben que soy la única hija de una pareja homoparental. Es solo que... es Quinn. La muy cristiana capitana de las porristas, la presidenta del club de celibato, y muy ennoviada Quinn Fabray. Sé que si sigo pasando tiempo junto a ella voy a caer más... y posteriormente sufriré. Por eso debo alejarme de ella... contarlo todo desde la raíz_

\- ¡ _Pero Berry ¿No te das cuenta el daño que le haces?!_ \- Preguntó una enojada Santana - _Alejándote de ella de esa manera la va a destruir. Eres la única persona que ha podido acercarse tanto a ella en tampoco tiempo. Si te alejas de ella..._

\- _¿Y QUE HAY DE MI, SANTANA?_ \- Contraatacó Rachel, quien se había sentado en un pupitre durante la historia de Santana- _Todo lo que dices tiene que ver con Quinn. ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Crees que Quinn arriesgaría su popularidad, su reinado en McKenley y su reputación, por mí? Tú y yo sabemos esa respuesta, y no es afirmativa -_ Rachel espero la respuesta de Santana, pero esta nunca llegó. Algo que reafirmó lo que Rachel argumentaba - _A la larga, YO soy la que va a sufrir si sigo junto a ella. El corazón roto va a ser el MIO... Y discúlpame Santana, pero tengo que evitarlo a toda costa_ \- Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta

- _Pero..._

\- _Santana_ \- La interrumpió Rachel, cuando San trató de detenerla - _Sé que Quinn, al igual que Brittany, es tu prioridad. Pero en este momento, YO debo ser MI prioridad_ \- Y sin más. Rachel abandonó el salón. Dejándonos solas.

(...)

 ***Soy una chica normal**  
 **con quien tu puedes contar**  
 **nadie detendrá a...**  
 **Kim Po-ssi-ble**

 **El peligro es mi placer**  
 **y si llamas tu bien sabes**  
 **que yo llegare**  
 **(sabes que yo llegare)**

 **Búscame cuando hay peligro**  
 **solo tu mi nombre di:**

 **Kim Possible**

 **Llama, grita**  
 **si me necesitas**  
 **y al instante llegaré**  
 **si te hago falta amigo**  
 **llama grita si me necesitas...***

La campana indicando el fin de la clase interrumpió mi canción :(. Guardé mis libros en la mochila y me dispuse a salir, pero la profesora llamó mi atención

\- _Brittany_ \- La escuche decir, antes de salir del salón. Me giré - _En toda la clase no te vi tomar un solo apunte y me preocupa. Este tema que acabo de explicar saldrá en el examen y tú no hiciste más que tararear en toda la clase_

\- _Profesora..._ \- ***¿Cuál es su nombre?* -** _Querida profesora, no veo necesario tomar apuntes. Seré presidenta de la nación algún día, y está clase no impedirá que detenga una guerra mundial y suba impuestos, así que no veo la necesidad de guardar información innecesaria en mi cerebro. Y si tiene algún problema... no dude en llamar a Kim Possible. Tenga usted un buen día_ \- De nuevo, giré sobre mis talones y salí del salón. Esta vez sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Tampoco miré dos veces a la profesora. Puedo apostar mis cartas coleccionables de Pokemon a que ella me miraba de manera extraña. Toda mi vida ha estado llena de ese tipo de miradas. Y no me gustan. Hasta que conocí a Santana, y posteriormente, a Quinn, nunca una persona fuera de mi núcleo familiar me había dedicado una mirada de entendimiento.

Aquel día no compartía ninguna clase con Santana, con Quinn sí, pero Santana la había llamado después de nuestra conversación con Rachel y ella había jurado estar enferma. Así que Kim Possible fue mi única compañía, incluso en el almuerzo. Después de lo que pasó con Rach, San se había desaparecido. Sabía que aún se encontraba en la escuela porque Lord Tubbington la tiene vigilada, así que él me hubiera llamado a informarme y trataría de convencerme de que San es una mala influencia para mí.

Pero ya era hora de ir a casa y San me había prometido retomar lo que hacíamos el día anterior en el baño cuando la escuela terminara. Así que decidí buscarla. No me tomó mucho tiempo. Tengo un sexto sentido cuando se trata de Santana.

Al escuchar su voz, abrí la puerta del auditorio silenciosamente y me senté en la última fila, tratando de pasar inadvertida. Estaba cantando. Estaba cantando sus pensamientos. Por más que quiera a San y ella me quiera a mí, es muy difícil hacerla abrirse totalmente. Así que sabía que si hacia mi presencia notar ella pararía de cantar y no quería eso. Por dos razones:

1- San cantaba hermoso. Me encantaba su voz ronca, hacia cosas dentro de mí que ni yo sabía explicar.

2- Quería que San fuera capaz de expresarse. Llegué a la conclusión de que Snixx salía de su cárcel cada vez que Santana se guardaba sus pensamientos para sí misma.

Looking from a window above (Mirando por una ventana, desde lo alto,)  
It's like a story of love (es como una historia de amor.)  
Can you hear me? (¿Puedes oírme?)  
Came back only yesterday (Tan solo volví ayer,)  
I'm moving further away (Me voy a un lugar muy lejano de aquí.)  
Want you near me (Te quiero cerca de mí)

Estábamos totalmente solas en aquel auditorio. Santana no es como Rachel. Si Rachel necesitaba cantar sus sentimientos le pedía a Brad, el pianista, que se quedara a acompañarla. San seguramente lo había echado con una patada.

All I needed was the love you gave (Lo único que necesitaba era el amor que dabas,)  
All I needed for another day (lo único que necesitada por otro día más,)  
And all I ever knew (y lo único que siempre supe,)  
Only you (solo tú.)

 ***Creo que se me olvidó esconder mi diario.***

Sometimes when I think of her name (A veces cuando pienso en el nombre de ella,)  
When it's only a game (cuando es solo un juego,)  
And I need you (y te necesito)  
Listen to the words that you say (Escucha las palabras que dices)  
It's getting harder to stay (Se me hace más dificil quedarme)  
When I see you (Cuando te veo)

Nunca sentí celos de Quinn. Nunca. Siempre entendí que Lucy Quinn Fabray había sido el primer amor de Santana, y eso no iba a cambiar. Sin embargo; a veces no puedo evitar pensar en que si Quinn no se hubiera mudado por aquellos años, San y yo nunca hubiéramos sido tan cercanas. Por eso a veces, por muy egoísta que me sintiera, agradecía a Superman por haber alejado a Quinn de San y haber cruzado mi camino con el de ella. Y luego con Quinn, porque sin importar nada, siempre la consideré mi amiga. Ella y San son las únicas personas, aparte de mi familia, que me entienden... o tratan de hacerlo.

All I needed was the love you gave (Lo único que necesitaba era el amor que tú dabas,)  
All I needed for another day (lo único que necesitada por otro día más,)  
And all I ever knew (y lo único que siempre supe,)  
Only you, only you (solo tú, solo tu)  
Uh uh uh only you, only you  
Only you, only you, only you

 ***Espero que Tubbi no lo lea… de nuevo***

This is going to take a long time (Esto va a llevar mucho tiempo,)  
And I wonder what's mine (y me pregunto qué es mío,)  
Can't take no more (ya no puedo soportar más.)  
Wonder if you'll understand (Me pregunto si lo entenderás,)  
It's just the touch of your hand (es solo el roce de tu mano)  
Behind a closed door (tras una puerta cerrada.)

En aquel momento, dejándome llevar por la hermosa voz de Santana, tenía más que claro que Rachel y Quinn eran la una para la otra. Lord Tubbington nunca se equivocaba en este tipo de cosas. Tal vez Rachel no lo veía ahora, pero Quinn estaría dispuesta a hacer por ella más de lo que pensaba. Tal vez Quinn estaba más ciega que la mamá de Phineas y Ferb, pero Rachel era aquella persona que la haría sentirse completa y realizada. Y aunque Tubbi también decía que San y yo éramos dos polos opuestos destinados a separarse con el tiempo, esperaba que tal vez, solo tal vez, fueran aquellas palabras la excepción a la regla y mi gato se equivocara.

All I needed was the love you gave (Lo único que necesitaba era el amor que tú dabas,)  
All I needed for another day (lo único que necesitada por otro día más,)  
And all I ever knew (y lo único que siempre supe,)  
Only you, only you, only you  
All I needed was the love you gave (Lo único que necesitaba era el amor que tú dabas,)  
All I needed for another day (lo único que necesitada por otro día más,)  
And all I ever knew (y lo único que siempre supe,)  
Only you, only you, only you  
Only you (Sólo tu)

Salí del auditorio tal y como había entrado a él. Sin hacer un solo ruido.

* * *

 _Este capítulo va dedicado a CharlieKM, a Mai Moon y a viviana. gil .9; por sus animados comentarios y apoyo incondicional a la historia. Gracias._

 _¿Sugerencias, Opiniones y Reclamos? Deja tu Review_

 _Canciones: 1. Intro de Kim Possible 2. Selena Gomez - Only You_


End file.
